Of Elves and Sisters
by Wabawabawaba
Summary: When Aragorn has a sister who ends up being a wizard what will ensue? When his sister gets thrown into the war for middle earth and starts to fall for a tall blonde what will hapen? Find out in of Elves and Sisters.
1. An Unexpected Party

I walked the path to the main tree of Lorien where Galadriel was waiting for me. I bowed to the queen of Lorien and thanked her for having me come and helping me practice my wizardy. "It was my pleasure my darling Kyna you know you should visit more often you always bring joy when you come." Galadriel said. I smiled "I saw that today but being a wizard is a busy job not much time for leisure when you need to learn all the spells and main streets." I said walking to the outscurts of Lorien.

Lorien was very beautiful at this time of year the sun shone on the leaves of the blossoming trees making it seem like you were walking through an ocean of green. The apples and wild berries were just starting to turn from greens to beautiful hues of pink, red yellow, and blue. Lorien was amazing but i loved my home of rivendale better. I laughed as i stepped across loriens border and called with a whistle to my horse. Storm my pure black stallion that had one storm cloud on her forehead came running up trotting alongside Gandalf my wizard tutor. At least he was while i wasn't training with Saruman. I hopped on Storm and rode next to Gandalf heading towards the Shire.

Gandalf was pulling a wagon behind him that was overflowing with fireworks for Bilbo Baggin's one hundred and elevntyith birthday. I smiled as we rode toward the Shire. Upon going to Bilbo's party, i was also going to see my old freind Frodo who i met shortly after starting to travel around with Gandalf. Like all the inhabitants of the Shire he was a hobbit, he also had brown hair the color of freshly tilled dirt, and a kind serene face with blue eyes set in them.

It was a quiet journey to the Shire besides Gandalf's singing i was lost in my thoughts. Something was coming and i coldn't figure out what it was yet. We entered the Shire to be greeted by Frodo. "You're late" he said simply. "A wizard is never late master Frodo nor is he early he arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf said faining anger. But he couldn't do it long and he soon broke into an erruption of laughter. Frodo jumped on to the cart and gave Gandalf a hug while saying it's great to see you Gandalf. He then turned to me on my horse and gave me a hug. " It's great to see you too Kyna" he said. I smiled half-heartedly at him. "It's nice to see you again too." I said back to Frodo.

I followed along with them deep in thought not paying any attention to what they were saying although i picked up on a few words. We soon came to a point where Frodo left and we continued on up to Bag End where Bilbo was writing inside. Gandalf went in while I hopped off storm and slowly brushed her coat cleaning it from the long journey. I then lead her to a small river to get a drink. No matter how much the hobbits here disliked Gandalf they loved me and were always asking me how i was. I tightened my brown hair in its braid and walked back to Bag End for the party was about to start.

The party was grand and a great cite like most of Bilbo's parties and everyone was happy. We all went around dancing and having fun. I danced with some of the hobbits and then i was helping Gandalf with his fireworks. The evening was terrific and then it was time for Bilbo's speech. I followed Gandalf in and sat down next to him. Bilbo stood up and addressed everyone giving his speech. He was acting quite odd and when he was done he dissapeared into thin air. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Gandalf was then the first one to leave the tent and i watched as he headed toward Bag End. Frodo came up to me later and asked if i'd seen Bilbo or Gandalf around for a while and i realized i hadn't seen either since they left the tent. "No i'm afraid i haven't but i think i saw Gandalf go up to Bag End after he left the tent we can try there" I said walking up towards Bag End with Frodo.

When we got there the door was pushed open and Bilbo's ring was lying on the floor inside the door. Frodo picked up the ring and walked over to Gandalf who was sitting by the fire deep in thought. "Gandalf" Frodo asked walking up to the old wizard. Gandalf looked at the ring in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's ring " he said standing up and quickly getting Frodo to put the ring in and envelope and sealing it. "Bilbo's went to stay with the elves he's left you Bag End along with all his possesions" Gandalf said handing the envelope back to Frodo. "You must hide this Frodo keep it ouut of sight and mind i have to go there are questions i have questions that need to be answered" Gandalf said hurrying out. "But Gandalf" I butted in "We've only just arrived"

The old wizard smiled at me. "I know Kyna but this is important no hurry and come along we'll just consider this as a short field trip" He said. I quickly packed up all my stuff gave Frodo a hug good bye and followed Gandalf out. I quickly called to storm and rode off along side Gandalf.

Once we were a good distance out of the Shire I turned to Gandalf. "What's going on Gandalf why did we have to rush out of the Shire like that?" I asked curiously. "That ring there were only a few magic rings made and none of them should be used lightly although this ring had a different feel to it something more menacing and evil then the other magic rings"Gandalf explained. I nodded and quickened my horses pace. "Gandalf where may i ask are we going." I asked riding next to him. "Gondor to Minas Tirith, remember to keep your head low in the city. The steward will not be happy about an heir in the city." Gandalf whispered as we entered the gates.

"That is something i don't think we have to worry about Gandalf, no one at this point except a select few know I let alone Strider exsist." I said using my brothers nickname. I watched as Gandalf pondered this and the villagers and guards of the city looked upon Gandalf and myself. "Yes i asume you are correct but it is still wise to keep your head down and to keep yopurself out of trouble while we are here." he explained as we put our horses in an open stable. "Yes Gandalf I will do my best to help you and to stay out of trouble but I hope you are aware that trouble seems to follow you around." I chided. Gandalf laughed shaking his head.

I followed Gandalf as he maneuvered through the city up towards the top perch of the city. I had to admit, Elven and dwarven architecture were amazing but this city was a sight to behold. Gandalf walked up to a young man with long brown hair that fell to his shoulders. I was only mildly aware of the conversation, that was until my name came up. " - and this is my apprentice Kyna. Kyna this is one of the two sons of the steward Faramir." Gandalf explained. Faramir smile toward me and held out his hand. I took his hand and shook it while saying"It's nice to meet you."

Faramir nodded in responce and led us to a woman who would take us to the hall of records. I followed Gandalf and the woman downto a small coven of records. There we began looking through the many books. After two weeks of looking in there Gandalf told me to go back and to stay with Frodo until he told me to do otherwise. So swiftly and secretly I left the city of Gondor and thundered towards the Shire ready for anything.


	2. The One Ring

I lived in the Shire with Frodo for almost a month when I finally felt Gandalf getting closer. It had been fun to stay in the Shire and talk to all my old hobbit friends. I spent most days walking around the shire admiring its beauty and laughing at the hobbits who stuffed their faces and drank all day, which seems to be the only thing they care for besides gardening. Peculiar yes but they are very surprising young souls. So as it stands I am sitting in Bag End looking at Bilbo's old maps while Frodo is down at the Green Dragon drinking the night away.

I was just following a trail over the Misty Mountains when I heard the door creek open. I stood up and went to the door thinking it was Frodo. When I got there I saw a very large person someone to tall to be Frodo. I was ready to go for my weaponry when I realized it was Gandalf. "Gandalf?" I asked quizzically. "Yes Kyna it is I." He said. "Where is Frodo?" he asked. "He is down at the Green Dragon drinking to his heart's content." I said with a smile. "Would you please go retrieve him we have important business to discuss?" He asked. I nodded.

I walked out the door and hurried to the pub to get Frodo. Once I was down there I went in wrinkling my nose at the strong smell of ale infused pipe weed. I shook it off and quickly found Frodo who was just a tad bit tipsy. "Frodo, Gandalf is here he much desires to speak with you." I said ignoring the questioning stares of the other hobbits. Frodo nodded and said goodbye to his companions following me out of the pub. "What does he need to talk to me about?" Frodo asked. "I honestly have no idea Frodo" I said as we walked into Bag End.

Gandalf was standing there when we walked in. "Is it secret, is it safe." He asked Frodo as soon as I had the door shut. Frodo looked at him before nodding and going over to one of the old trunks Bilbo had papers. He opened the lid and rummaged through the box pulling out scrolls and setting them carefully to the side as he dug deeper. He dug to the bottom where he finally found an old yellowing envelope. He held it up and Gandalf grabbed it and immediately threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed as we watched the wax slowly bubble away as the envelope turned into ash. Gandalf ignored Frodo's question as he reached into the fire with tongs and grabbed the ring. He pulled it out of the fire and then looked at Frodo. "Hold out your hands." He instructed. Frodo hesitated. "It should be quite cool by now." I encouraged. He reached his hands out now and Gandalf dropped the ring in his hand as he paced the room.

"What do you see?" He asked Frodo seeming tense. I looked quizzically from Gandalf to Frodo. "Nothing" Frodo said. "I can't see anything." I heard Gandalf let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "Wait" Frodo continued. Gandalf turned around staring intently at Frodo. "There's writing it's some sort of elvish I can't read it." He explained "There are few who can." Gandalf explained. "The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here but it says plainly in the common tongue one ring to rule them all one ring to find them one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"This is the one ring forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of mount doom taken up by Isilidur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf explained. "Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Frodo said. "Yes for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping but no more." Gandalf said. "The ring has awoken it has heard it's masters call." Gandalf said. "But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said. "No Frodo the spirit of Sauron endured his spirit is bound to the ring and the ring survived." I said jumping in. "Barad dur is being rebuilt the dark lord needs but this ring to cover all the world in a second darkness and the rings yearns for nothing more than to go back to its master." Gandalf said.

"So we hide it hear we keep it secret we never speak of it again, no one else knows it is here" Frodo said "Do they Gandalf?" He asked. "There was one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring, Gollum." I said. "I searched everywhere for the creature for Gollum but the enemy found him first." Gandalf said. "I don't know how long they tortured him but amongst the screams and endless babble they discerned two words. Shire and Baggins" Frodo looked at me and Gandalf. "Shire, Baggins that shall lead them here." I said disbelievingly. "The ring is not safe here" Gandalf said. "Alright what must I do." Frodo asked.


	3. Samwise Gamgee

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf said. "Where, where shall we go" I asked. "The village of Bree" Gandalf said looking at me. "To the inn of the Prancing Pony I will meet you there." I nodded and helped Frodo pack his stuff as we quickly rushed around. "And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked. "I don't know Frodo." The wizard said in all honesty. "I must see the head of my order he is both wise and just he will know what to do." Gandalf finished matter of factly.

Frodo finished packing and lifted his bag on to his back after he attached his cloak. He was ready for the adventure ahead. "My dear Frodo." Gandalf began. " Hobbits truly are amazing creatures, you can all there is to know about them in a month and even after a hundred years they can still surprise you." he said smiling down at the young hobbit in front of him causing me to smile to.

Just then we all looked over to the open window where we heard a twig snap. "Get down." Gandalf ordered as he walked over to the window with his staff raised. Frodo dropped to the ground and my hand rested over my sword ready for anything. Gandalf thrust his staff out at whatever had moved and after the grunt that confirmed he hit the creature he threw his staff down and reached out the window grabbing something and yanking it through the window and onto the desk only to reveal Sam.

"Confound-ant old Samwise Gamgee have you been eavesdropping?" he bellowed out. "I haven't been dropping no eaves sir." He tried to cover up. "I was just cutting the grass under the window there if you follow me." He lied as Frodo stood up from his spot on the floor. "A little late to be trimming the verge don't you think?" I asked. "I heard raised voices" he said. Gandalf stared at him. "What did you hear." He asked frustrated. Sam started to stutter out trying to answer. "Speak" Gandalf ordered. "N-Noithing important, that ismi heard a deal about a ring and a dark lord and maybe the end of the world" He answered. "But please mister Gandalf don't hurt me don't turn me into anything...Un-natural." Sam pleaded. "No" Gandalf whispered. "I have a better idea for you." He said looking at me and Frodo.


	4. A Look Into My World

We set out the next morning as dawns first light started to spill on to the dewed grass sending tendrils of sparkles dancing against their feet. I smiled to myself as I hurried alongside of Gandalf who kept a quick pace and a wistful eye on the surroundings. All the hobbits were still asleep so it was quiet for the Shire and all that could be heard was the calming flow of the rivers that run through the shire and the calls of nature. The silence was only broken by Gandalf's strong but weathered voice telling Sam to keep up with his long strides.

We walked along the old worn path of the road for a while. My thoughts as usual were anywhere and everywhere and I found myself thinking of the dirt we were trotting on. Found myself thinking about how these little pebbles we were crushing beneath our feet could tell you everything about Middle-Earth, about how wise they were. That thought got me thinking about Lord Elrond, the only person besides Gandalf my brother and the hobbits that saw me as more than just a maiden. I smiled as we turned from the road and into the fern covered forest off of the road.

With one last wistful glance over my shoulder at the dirt we had left stirring in the wind I left my thoughts to the warm welcoming breeze that slid over us as we walked a good ways into the forest before Gandalf stopped and looked at us. "The enemies have many spies in his service" Gandalf Explained before looking at Frodo. "Is it safe?" He asked. Frodo's hand rested for a moment on his breast pocket. "Never put it on." I said standing by Gandalf. "For the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to it." I finished. "Always remember Frodo the ring is trying to get back to its master, it wants to be found." Gandalf said before mounting his horse and taking off with his cloak billowing rapidly with the force of his gallop.

Frodo looked around at the woods before leading off in the direction that lead out of the Shire. We walked a long while in silence until it started to become awkward and I knew I had to break it. So as we started over the fields of golden grain that were shining in the sun I decided to voice one of the thoughts that popped into my head. "It is amazing how a seed no bigger than the tip of a quill can grow into the grain around us." I said and laughed quietly when Sam and Frodo looked at me. "It is amazing how some of the wisest things I know come from your head." Sam said which caused us to burst out into laughter.

This made the time go much faster and we soon came upon a scarecrow that stood alone in a field trying to protect what it was made for. This made me think of me and how I felt like this lone scarecrow. Trying to protect those I care most about but getting look down on because I am a woman and not a noble valiant man. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Sam started speaking. "This is it." He said causing me and Frodo to stop and look at him. "This is what." I asked. "If I take another step" he said. This will be the farthest away from home I've ever been." He explained. I smiled at him as Frodo walked back to him and ushered him forward.


	5. Wood Elves

"Remember what Bilbo used to say?" Frodo asked. "It's a dangerous road Frodo going out your front door and if you lose your feet there's no telling where you will get swept off to." I said remembering when Frodo told me about his Uncle's wise old sayings. Frodo smiled at me as we continued onward through the fields. We didn't talk much but when we did it was to lighten the mood and get a few laughs which I was exceedingly good at.

After a while we decided to settle down for the night. I scouted out the surroundings like my brother had taught me while Frodo sat in a tree and Sam sat in front of the fire I had made him cooking away. Like usual both hobbits were sporting there pipes and smoking some of the pipe weed they had brought along for the journey. I shook my head and laughed catching the attention of the two hobbits. They both rolled their eyes and went back to the idle movements.

Frodo looked around and smiled whisper yelling down to get mine and Sam's attention. "Sam, Kyna." He said with the smile still plastered on his face. I smiled up at him knowing what he was excited about. "Wood elves." I said as he sat up on his tree. We hurried up to where we heard the singing and hid behind a log watching them move through the forest. They moved gracefully like most elves I knew. "They're going to the harbor beyond the white towers." I explained. "The Gray Havens." Frodo said. "They're leaving middle earth." Sam asked. "Never to return." I said sadly. "I don't know why but it makes me sad." said Sam as we walked back down to our campsite.

Both hobbits lay down on the ground as I sat propped up against a tree. I was in the perfect position so that if anyone tried to come after us i could easily protect both the hobbits and myself. "Everywhere I lie there is a dirty thick root sticking into my back." Sam complained. "Just pretend you're at home Sam in your nice warm bed with a nice fluffy feather pillow." Frodo said half asleep. Sam tried to think about it but let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not working Mister Frodo, I'll never get any sleep out here." He complained again. "Neither will I Sam neither will I." I said closing my eyes against the night and letting myself wonder into my dream land.

I only slept for about five hours before my eyes snapped open and a feeling of dread washed over me. I looked down at the sleeping hobbits and smiled at how peaceful they looked. Even though we were almost the same age I thought of the hobbits as my own and always made sure they were okay before I tended to myself. I knew we had to move fast, the death riders were close and I would not risk the lives of Frodo and Sam for anything. I sucked in a deep breath and looked around the dark forest and I couldn't help but feel at peace but I knew that my idle days were coming to an end.


	6. Trust a Brandybuck and a Took

We set out the next morning after the hobbits had both had a small breakfast and were ready to start on our journey. They were quiet and I was lost in thoughts knowing Gandalf should have made it to Isenguard by now. I smiled, Gandalf should be figuring out how to deal with the ring with Saruman right now. That thought made me shiver, Saruman although very wise he had been falling into darkness lately and I could sense he was up to nothing but trouble.

The hobbits seemed perfectly content walking in the silence that had settled among our little company. The fields were spread out in front of us and it was slowly getting warmer as the day drove on. I was very intuitive of the things that were going on around me because of the sense of dread that had entered the Shire. The hobbits looked at me noticing how out of it I had been and I gave them a forced smile to reassure them. They smiled back and turned around as we came to a massive cornfield. I had not the heart to worry them because one thing i know is that worry does not suit the playful face of a hobbit.

I stayed close to Frodo as we entered the cornfield and starting slowly working our way through it. All was quiet until a voice broke the silence. "Mr. Frodo." Sam called slightly frightened. "Frodo, Kyna." We heard again as we walked back toward his voice. We walked around the bend to find a very worried looking Sam. "I thought I'd lost you." He muttered. "What are you talking about?" asked Frodo quizzically. "It's just something Gandalf said." he said shrugging it off. "What did Gandalf say?" I asked seriously. "Don't you lose them Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to." He said walking up closer to us.

"Sam we're still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" Frodo asked and i think he jinxed us because as soon as that sentence left his mouth Frodo and I were knocked to the ground by none other than Merry and Pippin. "Frodo" Pippin said with a smile. "Merry it's Frodo Baggins." He continued excitedly. "Get off them." Sam said pushing Merry and Pippin away and helping both me and Frodo up. "Are you alright." I asked Frodo who nodded. "Sam hold these." Merry said handing him a bunch of vegetables.

Sam took them before he realized what they did. "You've been into farmer Maggot's crop." He exclaimed looking at the two. All our heads snapped to the side as we heard a dog bark angrily and farmer Maggot yell to get back here. Merry and Pippin grabbed us and we all made a mad dash to get away from him. "I don't know why he's so upset." Stated Merry as we ran. "It's only a couple carrots." Merry said. "And some cabbages oh and those potatoes from last week and the mushrooms the week before." Pippin continued. "Yes Pippin" I said laughing. "My point is he is clearly over reacting." Merry said followed by him yelling "RUN"

We ran out of the cornfield and I froze at the edge of a small drop off. I turned around to try to get the others to stop but it was too late they had already hit me causing us to roll down the hill. Oh I was so getting them back for this one. We all rolled to the bottom where we fell in a pile on top of each other with me unfortunately at the bottom. "Oh that was close" Pippin said looking at the mound of poop on front of him. "Ahh I think I've broken something." Merry said pulling out a broken carrot from behind him.

We all picked ourselves up of the ground and I laughed as I heard Sam mutter. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." They both looked at me and then to Sam looking offended. "What?" Merry asked. "That was just a detour a shortcut." He said quickly. "A shortcut to what?" I asked. "Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed. All the hobbits minus Frodo rushed over and started picking mushrooms. "Nice save." I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes at the hobbits picking mushrooms.


	7. Passage to Bree

I watched the hobbits quickly picked the mushrooms and shoved them into an old brown sack. It was then that I noticed that we were standing on the main road, but I wasn't the only one to notice. "I think we should get off the road." Frodo said looking down the road. I looked down to feeling that unusual pinch of darkkness in my heart. "Merry, Sam, Pippin come on." I said walking over to them. All the while keeping my eye on Frodo. The hobbits weren't paying attention till Frodo yelled at them to get of the road now and the panic in his voice seemed to jump them out of there daze.

We all ran to the edge of the road and jumped down hiding underneath the confines of the tree roots. We all pressed back tight against so that no part of us were sticking out. I felt weird doing this when I could just fight, but if it was what i thought it was, it was best to hide. We all stayed quiet as we heard the gallop of hooves come close and stop right above our heads causing us all to hold our breath. It felt like all the hope was being pulled from my body. I resisted the urge to jump up when all the bugs and insects that lived in the tree started crawling out to get away.

I heard the rider of the horse jump of and I silently prayed to the elven star to help us get out of this with our lives still in tact. I could fight if it came to that but i had no idea how long I could last against a wraith. I shuddered and looked at the other hobbits who look even more scared then i was. Then we saw the cold metal of a protected hand grip the roots and sniff as if it could find the ring like that. I watched as Frodo pulled out of the ring and was going to put the ring on when Sam grabbed my hand. Then Pippin got a bright idea which I have to thank him for later, but he threw his bag of newly collected mushrooms and we all bolted when the thing above us went after the bag.

We ran quickly throught the woods trying to keep away from the rider. "Wait wait." Merry said and I turned to look at him. "That black rider was looking for someone or something." Merry stated looking at all of us. "Frodo?" He asked. "We need to get out of here Frodo Sam and I must leave the Shire." I stated resting a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Buckleberry Ferry." Pippin stated. We all nodded to each other and took off toward the river so we could get out of here.

We were almost there when the black rider jumped out in front of us separating Frodo form the rest of the group. I ducked and rolled underneath the riders horse. Standing on the other side I grabbed Frodo's hand and pulled him pushing him infront of me as we raced toward the dock. The rider was hot on our trail when we got to the end of the dock and I threw Frodo onto the platform before jumping on myself. The black rider froze at the end of the dock and his horse reared up in aggravation. "Where's the nearest ford?" Frodo asked. "Brandywine twenty miles." He said as the other black riders ran past the dock while we floated away.


	8. Bree

After a little while of floating down the river it started to poor. I laughed as we sat in the pouring rain waiting to come up to the dock. We all knew we would be soaked by the time we got there but only the hobbits were complaining. I in fact loved the rain and didn't mind sitting in it. For creatures who love the things that grow they sure didn't like the one thing the earth gave us to help their crops grow. I smiled to myself as we finally made it to the dock and crawled off the boat and onto the ground pulling my cloak closer around me.

We hurried off down through the woods and off toward Bree. It would have taken less time if we used the path but we didn't want to risk being caught. After what we went through with the first black rider that was indefinably a no. But we soon got to the edge of the forest where we were in sight of the gat that led to Bree. "Guys I will do the talking just stay close and keep to yourself." I told all them as we walked up to the gate and I knocked double checking down the road to make sure no one was coming.

An old man opened the top hole in the gate and peered out at me. "What do you want?" He asked snippily. "We're heading for the Prancing Pony." I explained. He stepped back closing the slot before opening the door and shining his lantern out at us. "Hobbits, four hobbits and a woman what more is like a child when you talk." He said looking at the hobbits. "What brings you to Bree." He asked. "We wish to stay at the Inn our business is our own." I said sweetly. "Alright young lady I meant no offence." He said nodding. "It's my business to ask questions after nightfall." He said letting us in.

"There's been talk of strange folk abroad can't be too careful." He said. "I would keep an eye out if you plan on traveling again miss." He called after us. "Nothing I can't handle." I whispered more to myself than anyone else. We walked down the muddy road and I smiled as I watched the hobbits look around in awe. There was an old fence on either side of the path and animals sat contently within their areas, trying to get as far out of the rain as possible where as others stood in the middle of the rain.

We walked down the paths and I pulled the hobbits out of the way of a coming wagon. All the men who were out did double takes at us and I knew they thought we were an odd group but it just made me laugh. I knew I would get heads to turn because it's not often they find a woman traveling alone with what appears to be four children. We looked around at all the buildings and how they are built until I found the Prancing Pony sign and pulled the hobbits over to it and in through the door. Standing outside waiting till all the hobbits were in before shutting the door.


	9. Strider and Tales of Old

The hobbits looked around in awe at the Inn and bar. Frodo made his way up to the counter and looked for the attendant. "Excuse me, Excuse me." He said to the man behind the counter. "Why hello there little master I have some nice hobbit sized rooms if you're looking for accommodations, always happy to care for the little folk and the big as well." He said looking at the hobbits and then me. "Mister?" He asked. "Underhill." Frodo lied. "My name is Underhill." He stated. "Underhill" The attendant said skeptically. Frodo nodded.

"We're looking for Gandalf, can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. "Gandalf?" He asked scratching his head as he tried to think. "Ohh elderly chap long beard and big hat." He said and I nodded with a smile. "I haven't seen him in six months." He said. "What do we do now?" Sam asked. "Sir, Could you please excuse us for a moment?" I asked politely pulling the hobbits away. "We are going to get you a room for tonight and if Gandalf isn't here by tomorrow" I trailed off lapsing into deep thought. "Well we'll wait till then." I said pulling myself out of my trance. The four hobbits nodded to me and I turned around to the attendant.

"Do you have a hobbit sized room for four?" I asked wondering what kept Gandalf away from meeting us. "Yes we have the perfect room and what about you?" He asked. "Just the room for the hobbits I will be staying with them as I am their guide." I stated leaving no room for argument. He nodded unsurely and gave me the room key after I paid for the night. I held the key up to Frodo who took it and carefully tucked it in his pocket. "We shall go put our stuff in the room and then you can come down to get a drink like I know you all want to and maybe that will help to calm your nerves." I said as we put our stuff in their room and walked back out to the bar.

Once back out in the bar we found a medium sized table and sat down. The hobbits all got up and got some ale while I stayed at the table thinking. "The man in the corner has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived Mister Frodo." Sam whispered. Frodo and I both looked over into the corner and I hid a smile. Frodo stopped the owner of the bar and asked him. "That man there in the corner who is he." Frodo asked. "Don't know his real name but folk round here call him-" "Strider" I finished. The man nodded. "He's a ranger dangerous folk they are running in the wild." He finished before walking away. I looked over towards Strider again and saw through the dark of his hood an amused smirk.

"And on that note I will be right back." I said standing up. "Where are you going?" Frodo asked. "To see if the bar keep has a map I may see and then I will be right back so behave yourselves and keep an eye on Merriadoc and Peregrin." I said walking over to the bar keep. "Excuse me sir?" I asked. "Yes Lass." He answered. "I was wondering if you had a map that had the village of Bree along with the Elven city of Rivendale on it." I said. "Why yes I just got one the other day." He said. "May I please take a look at it?" I asked. "You sure may come on it's this way." He said leading me over to a door and opening revealing the map tacked to the wall. "Thank you." I said looking at the map closely trying to figure the safest route. He nodded and left leaving the door open.

I had been looking at the map no more than ten minutes when I heard a commotion in the bar. I jumped up and quickly walked back into the bar just in time to see Sam, Merry and Pippin going up the stairs holding makeshift weapons. I also noticed Frodo and Aragorn were missing. I shook my head smiling slightly as I walked across the room and up to where Strider always got his room. I heard Strider tell Frodo that he could no longer wait for Gandalf and that's when I just simply opened the door and walked in like it was nothing. The hobbits looked at me and I smiled sweetly to them. "vedui' toror'(greetings brother)" I said hiding a smile. He nodded and replied. "ta a' an (it has been to long)" he replied. "Indeed" I said.

After a small talk with the hobbits we got all the stuff from their room and put it in Strider's room making fake hobbits in their beds to confuse the wraiths. After a while I put all the hobbits to bed and while they were sleeping I talked to Aragorn unaware of Frodo lying still awake. "Brother what do you think we should do?" I asked quietly. "We wait till morning and then like I know you were planning we lead them to Rivendale." He replied, looking out the window toward the hobbits room. "Ok I just hope Gandalf is ok it's not like him to miss a meeting." I said sitting in my chair. "I'm sure he's fine Kyna." Aragorn whispered putting his hand on my knee.

He moved his hand as Frodo started to stir and sat up. "You should try to go back to sleep." I said as I heard that terrible screech in the distance getting closer. "I can't." Frodo replied getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. We stayed in the same place until the door to the hobbits room was ripped open and four black cloaked figures walked in lifting their blades above the hobbits bed and stabbing down into pillows. They screeched in annoyance when they realized they had just stabbed pillows. The screech caused the three sleeping hobbits to jump up in fright and I put my hand on Sam's shoulder trying to calm them down.

"What are they?" Frodo asked looking at Strider then to me. "They were once men." I said quietly. "Great kings of men." Aragorn continued. "Then Sauron the deceiver gave them rings of power, blinded by their greed they took them without question each one slowly falling into darkness." Aragorn finished. "They are the Nazgul the wringraiths neither living nor dead." I finished for tem watching as the wraiths left the room and took off into the night angrier than they were before.


	10. Love is all We Need

"Get your rest guys you will all need it." I said tucking them into the bed after a long silence. "We leave in the morning." I whispered smiling reassuringly. They all nodded half-heartedly and curled up close to each other as if by sleeping close they will be protected more. I smiled looking at them and again took my seat by the window sill across from Strider. "You take care of them as if they were your own children." He inquired his eyes never leaving the window. "They are as close as my own anyway I care for them just a smidge less then I care for my brother." I said playfully.

"Your brother must be very lucky." He said non-chalantly. "Yes he most certainly is, he is tall handsome a ranger of the west and I scared he will fall into the same pit our ancestors left us" I said looking him dead in the eyes as he looked at me. "Kyna" he sighed exasperatedly. "You know my fears you know everything why do you still push." He asked. I shook my head slightly before looking at him. "Because you have nothing to fear we are Isilidur's heirs not Isilidur himself, you are stronger and wiser than he ever was." I said. "You just need to see it for yourself." I stood up and walked to the door opening and I was about to walk out when Strider's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked carefully his voice the soft tone he used only for his sister. "A wizard goes where they feel the need to and right now I feel the need to get some fresh air I will be fine and will be back before they awaken, do not worry Strider." I whispered as I walked out and went back the way I had come and down into the bar. The bar had emptied as the night drew on and there was now only a select few there, most of them passed out with a heavy smell of liquor about them.

I walked past them all carefully and quietly and soon stepped outside into the cool night. I walked up the street with my mind everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Darkness was coming and there was only a small hope of defeating it but hope, still remained. The mud squished under my feet and I stopped as I came upon a small house. Inside sat a mother and a father with their two children. The mother was holding her daughter close and whispering in her ear while the father sat on the floor play wrestling with his son. My hand instantly found its way to the necklace that hung around my neck.

The necklace was my mother's before she died and in her time of passing she had left it to me. The necklace held a lot of memories, some of pain and some of joy, some of hope and some of sacrifice. I remembered my mother and father like they had only just died yesterday. Mom was always fussing over me and Aragorn while dad let us do as we pleased. Aragorn was always closer to mom and I was always closer to dad and we were a happy family. But then it happened and dad was murdered and mom took us and fled back to where she belonged trying to protect the two most important things in her life.

Although we were accepted into the house of Elrond and treated as his own where I always felt out of place. I had found the grace and etherealness that the elves had and used it wisely. Elrond was always proud of me and encouraged my interest in fighting to protect those I care about while mother was against it. I let a tear slip down my face as I made my way back to the Inn. I knew they were gone and I knew that this war would come down to the people I care the most about. I knew danger was close to us and I knew what happened to me and Aragorn was unfair. But as I stepped into the warm room and saw all asleep I couldn't bring myself to worry. So instead I placed a blanket over my brother and sat down in the empty chair soon dosing off into a peaceful sleep. I knew that love was all we needed.


	11. Going to see Elves

I was awoken early the next morning by Aragorn shaking me lightly. I smiled getting up out of the chair and looking at the still sleeping hobbits. "I think it'd be best if you were the one to awaken them." He stated walking out of the room. I shook my head brushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes and behind my ears. I sighed as I lightly shook Frodo into the realm of consciousness. He woke up with a start but instantly calmed as I rested my hand on his shoulder. The brown haired hobbit looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring smile as he moved to wake up the others and I smiled at them. Aragorn soon came back and then we were off.

We left Bree with a small horse named Bill that we had taken from a man in the town. The poor animal was undernourished and very skinny. Sam was instantly at the ponies every whim and was making sure he was eating right. Merry and Pippin were walking in the back of the group making trouble like usual but they knew to behave while I was standing there. Aragorn was walking ahead due to the fact that the hobbits still weren't too keen on him. I had told him before we left that if we told them who he was to me that they would instantly warm up to him but he said he was comfortable like he was. That's Aragorn for you a stubborn idiot but he was still my brother.

We were passing over rocks and through bushes when Sam finally spoke. "How do we know we can trust this Strider fellow?" He asked them. "Yeah how do we know he's not an enemy for those riders?" Pippin asked. "I assure you he's no enemy." I said walking up towards Aragorn. Frodo watched me walk up and smiled briefly. "Kyna seems to trust him and besides I think an enemy would looked different seem fouler." Frodo said stepping over a rock. "Yeah but how do we know where he's leading us?" Sam asked. "To Rivendale Master Gamgee." Aragorn who had been listening to their whole conversation said.

"Did you here that Frodo were going to see the elves." Sam said excitedly. I laughed as Aragorn smiled at Sam's reaction. We continued on silently then looking at nature and the sun slowly drift down to meet the ground and lower valley. We still walked until it was late in the night. We then came to a stop and I built a fire as Strider went to hunt down some food. He soon came back with a deer over his shoulder and one of his arrows missing. I smiled as I skinned and cooked the deer for everyone. After they had all eaten they went to sleep while i kept watch.

We got up the next morning and it was just like the day before. We walked along hidden trails and ever towards our destination of Rivendale. Frodo seemed to be weighed down a little bit by the ring but he showed utter resilience for the evil dangling around his neck. We soon found ourselves in need of a place to stay as night dawned upon us. We made our way to an old watch tower. "This is once was the watch tower of Amun Soul we will rest here the night." Aragorn said.


	12. The Great Watch Tower

We made our way up to the tower and climbed. Once we were safely upon a ledge that was hewn into the side of the tower we stopped. The hobbits all dropped down onto the ledge and gulped in huge breaths of air. I shook my head at their antics and grabbed a small sac that I had strung onto my back. I handed it to Aragorn who took it over to the hobbits while I scanned the surroundings for any unwanted visitors. Inside the sac were four small swords just the right size for the four hobbits. I smiled as i watched them examine the blades Aragorn had just given to them. "Kyna and I are going to have a look around" Aragorn said after a moment. "Don't stray far from this spot here." I said as I walked away with Aragorn.

Aragorn and I made our way back down the slope of the tower and started to walk around the perimeter. "So Aragorn how have you been since last we met." I asked keeping my footsteps light and persistent. "I've been traveling being a ranger isn't an easy task." He stated I laughed causing him to smile. "Well neither is training to be a full-fledged wizard but so far so good." I said as if it was nothing. Aragorn smiled as we walked farther away from the watch tower. "So how has your travels been so far?" Aragorn asked me. "Fun I have met many people and made many friends." I stated, thinking about all the new friends I've made.

"Oh so you've made new friends but you still haven't-" "Aragorn I swear to god if your hounding me about finding a husband again I will hurt you." I said angrily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you." Aragorn said. "Aragorn" I whispered stopping causing him to stop to. "I know what you're trying to do and I'm glad I have a brother that cares so much but I just haven't found the right person yet and when I do I assure you you'll be the first to know." I said hugging him. He hugged me back when the screech of a Nazgul filled the air. "The hobbits" I said as my eyes widened. We broke our embrace and raced back towards the watch tower where the hobbits were.

We had just reached the top when I saw one of the wraiths stab something that wasn't there. Aragorn and I jumped forward, weapons drawn and attacked the wraiths. I was evenly matched with the wraith I was against and I was getting them to fall back but my pace faltered when I heard Frodo's cry of pain. The wraith nicked me in the shoulder as I turned to see Frodo bleeding from a deep wound inches away from his heart. Aragorn ran the last of the wraiths off well I ran to Frodo covering up my wound. When Aragorn was done he also came over and dropped down on his knees beside me.

I picked up the remnants of the sword Frodo was stabbed with and showed it to Aragorn. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He said looking at the injury. "This is beyond my skill." He stated. Sam looked hopefully up at me. "Sam I'm sorry" I whispered. "He needs elvish medicine." I stated gingerly picking Frodo up and looking at Aragorn. In a matter of minutes all of us were packed up and on our way again to Rivendale.


	13. Frodo's Passing

We hurried along the path with Aragorn leading us. "Hurry" he called back to us. "But Rivendale is six days away he'll never make it" Sam complained. Aragorn turned towards me and took Frodo before hurrying along the trail. The trees passed and we barely had time to take in what we were seeing before it was gone. All of us had heavy hearts as we hurried along. Our minds were all on the same thing, if Frodo was going to live or if he wouldn't make it to Rivendale.

We kept moving, making our trek across the land. Our journey mainly resided in the woods by cover of the trees, with the occasional shallow stream in the path. We never broke pace as we tried to double time it to Rivendale in enough time to save Frodo. But as it got too dark to see our path we had no choice but to take rest. Aragorn found a resting place nestled in the circle of Bilbo's trolls. Aragorn took a quick look around the camp to make sure there was none of the wraiths close by.

I quickly started a fire and we gently placed Frodo down next to it. "Look Mister Frodo it's Bilbo's trolls." Sam said excitedly to Frodo. I smiled half-heartedly as I checked on the hobbits. Sam, Merry and Pippin seemed to be fine for the most part just worried and a bit shaken, and of course we were all exhausted. I then made my way over to where Frodo lay wrapped up tight in blankets by the fire.

I knelt down by Frodo and gently touched his forehead. He was as cold as the sea on a winter's eve night. His eyes were glazed over and unseeing. I let out a ragged breath and squeezed his hand delicately, I then proceeded to wet a cloth with the water from my canteen and gently dabbed the blood away from Frodo's wound. Aragorn came over and watched my ministrations I inspected the wound before turning to Aragorn and Sam who had just made their way over to where I was seated.

"Sam, Aragorn do you remember the plant Kingsfoil?" I asked. "Ahh Kingsfoil it's just a weed." Sam stated. "It may help to slow the poison." Aragorn stated. I nodded as I heard Frodo gasp and start to writhe in pain on the ground gasping for breath he couldn't get. "What's happening?" Merry asked frantically. "He's becoming one of them, Sam, Aragorn find that plant." I said. "Now" I ordered as they got up and hurried off into the woods surrounding the trolls to find the plant.

I stayed by Frodo and talked to him trying to calm him down. Merry and Pippin stayed glued to their spot watching me. I soothed Frodo as best I could till Aragorn returned with Sam and an old friend. I let Aragorn at Frodo while I looked to Arwen, "We've been looking for you for six days." she stated. "There are four wraiths behind you where the others are I do not know" She explained watching closely for Aragorn and I's reaction. Her eyes rested on Aragorn for a moment longer then need be, before quickly looking away.

Aragorn and I looked at each other before looking back at Arwen. We made a quick decision, and then we were quickly loading Frodo up onto Arwen's horse. "Be careful Arwen, don't get hurt." I said. She and Aragorn had a little argument before she nodded to me and climbed up onto her horse. Then she was off thundering through the woods. "What are you doing those things are still out there" Sam yelled as we watched her race off.


	14. Rivendale

After Arwen raced off we settled down for the night huddling close to the fire. I took watch being as I was too caught up in my thoughts to even think about sleeping. I watched as the stars slowly came out and shone brightly. They then faded as the dull gray of morning arose bringing with it the first beams of sun. The sun cast the whole area around us to blaze in the orange glow of the giant star. Just as it started to travel upward into the sky I stood and walked over to my companions. I made my way to each of them slowly waking them up, starting with Aragorn.

Once we were all awake and had eaten a little bit for breakfast, we started our journey to Rivendale. The closer we got to the elven city the more I felt relaxed and at home. Considering I grew up here for most of my life and only left once I became a wizard. I had to leave when my full abilities came in so I could learn how to control them but I always found my way back to the safety of this forest. I always could find my way home even if I was led astray miles away from the confines of the city. I was drawn to the peace and serenity that is Rivendale.

The hobbits seemed to feeling better to along the way. The closer they got the more their heads would pick up and the more the jokes would fly. Stories were being told by Merry and Pippin again like they had when we first set out. Even though every once in a while the solemn mood would again return and wrap around us. It was no longer suffocating us it was now just a force that resided along us along with the many others. The hobbits soon turned to me and started asking questions about Rivendale.

"Kyna, what's Rivendale like?" asked Merry. I smiled looking down at the small hobbit as we continued to walk. "Rivendale is beautiful, the way the sun shines on it when the first streaks of light break through and set it ablaze, it is truly remarkable and so hard to describe because even the most detailed artist couldn't do the city any justice." I stated as he looked at me. "Will they act badly towards us?" Pippin asked. "No the elves are peace loving creatures, although they may give you some odd looks they will be very interested in you." Aragorn said letting us know he was listening to the whole conversation. I shook my head at him.

Aragorn and I both swung around moments later as we heard the sound of hooves closing in around us. We pushed the hobbits behind us and glanced at each other before putting our hands on our weapons ready to draw them. We tensed ready to strike but stopped when we saw that it was only Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond's twin boys. "What were you going to do attack us?" Elladan asked playfully from atop his horse. "You know how that ended last time." Elrohir said directing the comment to Aragorn who shook his head while I smiled. "Do you have to pick on him?" I asked smiling as they dismounted and walked up to us.

"Yes" they said in unison as i hugged them. "Elrond sent us to retrieve you six slowpokes." Elladan said. "Ah which is why you brought a horse." I stated. "Exactly why now call Storm so we may be off, I was just in the middle of some real fun when we were sent off." Elrohir said. I laughed and whistled for my horse. My horse was a wild black stallion that only came to me. It was named storm for the cloud and streak of lightning it had on its forehead. The horse was soon at my side nuzzling my hair. "Ok everyone saddle up." Elladan commanded. I rolled my eyes as I helped Sam get on the horse with Elrohir while Merry rode with me and Pippin rode with Aragorn. I led Sam's pony along with me and we arrived at the gate of Rivendale just as the sun was starting to set.

Once safely in the city we led the horses to a stable where they would be taken care of and then we were led to our rooms. I would be staying in the room I had been living in since I first came here. It was just the way I had left it and I smiled. After I had put my stuff away I changed into a long light green dress that had long swooping sleeves and a low cut that stopped right above my cleavage. After I was dressed I rushed my hair and put it in a half up half down style. Once I was done I went to find Lord Elrond and see how Frodo was doing. Luckily they were both in the same place. Elrond smiled when he saw her but turned back to his patient to make sure Frodo was stabilizing and would be okay.

I noticed Gandalf sitting in the corner by the bed and I looked at him questioningly. He nodded his head toward Elrond and then I was led out by the Elven Lord. "How is Frodo fairing?" I asked. "As well as he can be in his state, but he will pull through just fine." Elrond said. "Good to know but I have another question." I stated. "He didn't show up because he was imprisoned by Saruman, our list of allies is thin." Elrond explained. "He was just barely able to escape with the help of the eagles." I nodded. "A war is about to begin isn't it, I never thought this day would come and yet it seems it has." I muttered. "Yes it has and the fate of all the free people of middle earth rests in our hands." Elrond said. "You'll be sending riders out?" I questioned. "I already have now my dear go get some sleep you'll need it for the coming days." Elrond said leaving. I nodded heading to my room.


	15. Frodo Awakens and Futures Foretold

Sleep didn't find me that night. I lay awake in my room staring out at the stars through the hewn window. I remember being taught each and every constellation by Gandalf and Saruman and now I learn Saruman has turned against us. I didn't want to think about the pain of losing a person whom I had cared for even if I had just lost him to the dark side. I sighed pulling the covers around me tighter. My mind was to awake for my body to take rest. The blanket and soothing murmurs of the brook that was usually my lullaby did nothing to soothe my weary and overworked mind. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't until I heard Elrond and Gandalf coming towards my room whispering.

I quickly turned so my face was hidden and closed my eyes making my breathing become deep and shallow. I knew if anyone looked at me they would think me resting peacefully. "Gandalf you know her opinions on all these happenings." Elrond stated standing right outside the door. "Yes I do and we both know that her destiny lies along the leaves that this company will tread." Gandalf said. I could feel his eyes looking at me and resisted the urge to turn. "Yes her destiny lies among that company if it comes to be, the future is not set in stone, it changes often." Elrond stated. "She will find love and sorrow on this journey along with a new understanding and a new reason to fight." Elrond said. "Although she shan't be fighting if this does come to pass." Gandalf stated. She heard Elrond laugh half-heartedly as they started to again walk down the hall.

My mind raced. They had obviously been talking about a woman and what did they mean by a company? Something big was happening and Elrond had seen into someone's future but whose. "It might be yours" a tiny voice said in the back of my head. I shook my head lying down again. No I can't be mine could it? And if it was what did it mean. I knew that it would all be answered in time but something about it bothered me and I don't know why. So with my mind mulling what the two had said I slipped into a pitiful sleep if you could even call it that.

I was awoken the next morning by someone shaking me. I stretched out my arms and sat up in my bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Kyna Frodo's awake." Merry said jumping up and down excitedly by me. I smiled at him and stood up making my way over to my dresses. "Go ahead back to him Merry I'll be there as soon as I'm dressed. I watched as he nodded excitedly and ran off. Smiling to myself I put all my restfulness to the side and got dressed. I put on a plain, well as plain as elves get, dark blue dress. An elf came in soon after I was finished getting dressed to tell me that Frodo was awake. I thanked them and before she left she offered to do my hair for me.

I nodded in agreement for her to and she went to work. She put my long hair up into a very loose braid. She also put in a headband of leaves and flowers in my hair to hold my braid in place. I thanked her profusely for it before making my way to Frodo. I met Elrond just outside the door of the room. "My dear you look truly elven dressed how you are." He said with a smile. "Thank you Elrond." I said with a smile. "Kyna before you go in I wish to speak with you." He stated. I nodded following him down the hall piece ways. "Yes Elrond?" I asked looking at him. He rested his hand on my shoulder looking at me from an arms distance.

"There is to be a council to decide what will happen to the ring." He explained still studying me. "Aragorn will be there and I want you to be as well." He said. I furrowed my brow looking at him. "Why me?" I asked. "Because this is as much your decision as it is everyone else's." He said. I went to speak but he held up his hand silencing me. "Now it is a secret council so do not speak of it. Now go see Frodo he has been waiting." he said before leaving. I shook my head and went to Frodo. After a few hours of talking I went to the stables to visit Storm who had spent the night. He neighed happily when he saw me. I let him out and he followed me as I took a walk. On my walk a rider had told me the information I needed to know about the council. After watching Strom run of for the day I walked back to my room and decided to get some sleep. Laying down I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Many Meetings

I was awoken the next day by Lord Elrond. "Awake little one it is a most important day today." Elrond told me. I stretched my arms as my body slowly awoke from its slumber. Elrond laughed at my antics as I got up from my bed. "Where the dress that lies on the chair and when you are dressed and ready come find me at the bridge." I nodded as he left me to get ready. The dress was a deep blue that crisscrossed in the front with string. The outer half was embroidered with a golden design. I smiled as I removed my clothing and slipped the dress on feeling as the silk caressed my skin as it settled into place. After it was on I brushed out my long brown hair and let it lay freely about my head. Looking in the mirror that resided in my room I nodded to myself approving of the outfit before going to Elrond.

I made my way out of my room and the building that held it. Following the path I soon came across a pure white marble arched bridge. Standing on the bridge was Elrond accompanied by Gandalf. I approached slowly making sure not to interrupt their conversation. They looked up at me as they heard my soft footfalls. "Good day Kyna, you look like you've had a goodnights sleep." Gandalf complimented smiling. I shook my head. "And you my dear friends look worse for wear." I stated trying to hide my smile. "As bright as ever I see." Gandalf said as he walked of the bridge and back towards where Frodo was. "Goodbye Gandalf." I called to him and then laughed as he shook his head.

I then turned to Elrond who had been looking upon the scene with an amused glint in his eyes. "You wished to speak with me my Lord." I said sweetly looking at him. "Yes as I have said there are others coming to help decide the fate of the ring and I wish for you to lead them to their rooms." Elrond stated. "I will do it of course but why me?" I asked looking at him. "Because you are one of the few who can stand being around people you know absolutely nothing about." He stated. I laughed at him knowing how true it was. "I will do my best my Lord." I said chastisingly. "By the way are there certain rooms you wish me to place them in?" I asked watching the river rush by underneath the bridge. "Yes I do believe you know exactly where to place them so stop asking useless questions." Elrond said. I shook my head with a smile. "They will be arriving shortly" Elrond told me as he walked away.

I made my way down to the gates of Rivendale smiling to myself. Standing at the gate waiting for someone to arrive was probably the most fun part of my morning. So as I waited I checked to make sure my knife and sword were perfectly concealed how I usually had it. They of course were so I went back to watching my surroundings. Soon a group of elven maids were out playing in the grass by the gates. The smallest one whom I recognized as Eirien, or Daisy in the tongue of man was looking over at me excitedly. Soon her and her group of friends came over to where I sat on a rock and surrounded me. "Kyna will you tell us a story?" She pleaded. I smiled looking at them. "Well I suppose I can Eirien but you have to promise you'll let me leave when I must." I said smiling. "We promise." She said sitting down in front of me excitedly.

"Ok well once upon a time there lived a girl by the name of Aurora." I began. "Aurora was known for her skill in growing things and beauty. Many a times man had come to her door asking for her hand but none ever caught her eye." I said watching as they listened intently. "One day while taking a walk through the woods she met a man who caught her eye and beheld her heart without even knowing it." I said checking the gate. When I saw nothing I continued with my story. "Now Aurora was nervous for the first time and was scared to go and talk to him so she stayed at her home and continued with her plants. One day her home was attacked by one of the many man who had asked for her hand. Now she was saved from the man don't worry but her savior was the man she saw in the woods, and as he looked into the eyes of the man they both knew they were destined to be together." I said smiling. "A year after the incident they were married and lived happily ever after." I said cutting the story short as I noticed horses coming.

"You have to go don't you?" Eirien asked. "Unfortunately I do but I will come tell you stories some other time." I said approaching the gate. "Ok." The young maid said as her and her friends ran away down the road to play. I watched as a man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair rode through the gate and jumped of his horse. He looked around apprehensively before his eyes landed on me. He seemed to relax as he noticed that I was not on elf. "Welcome to Rivendale my Lord." I said inclining my head. "I will be showing you to your room." I said studying him. He nodded following me as I led him. "My name is Kyna by the way." I said as we walked through the many buildings to his room. "I am Boromir." He replied. "Here is your room." I said gesturing to the one in front of me. He nodded disappearing into it. I quickly made my way back to the gate just as three elves rode in.

_"_**Welcome my Lords of Mirkwood, to Rivendale ." **I said bowing to them. The blonde one in the very front of the group looked at me regarding me silently. **"I am Kyna I will be guiding you to your rooms and will be helping if you need anything." **I said gesturing for them to follow. The blonde on was the first to follow walking along side me. "Kyna means intelligent does it not?" He asked. I nodded smiling at him. "Not many know the ancient languages." I said looking at him. "I do believe that is one of the only words I know." He chastised. "My name Is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood my lady it would please me greatly if you would call me by my given name." Legolas said sweeping his eyes over me. "And it would please me greatly if you would not use formalities Legolas." I said with a smile. He nodded the ghost of a smile on his lips.

**"You are not an elf but you elven is very well learned."** Legolas said after a while of silence.** "Master Elrond is a great teacher and it pays to know the languages when your part wizard."** I said with a smile. **"You are blessed with a great gift then." **He said as we turned a corner. **"It seems a gift to you my Lord but I assure you it is a curse and a burden at some times." **I said looking down as I stopped in front of three doors. **"These are your rooms." **I said motioning to the three rooms. They nodded. Legolas two companions entered their rooms as Legolas and I stood there. **"I would love to talk to you again sometime Kyna for you are a very interesting mortal."** Legolas said before entering the middle door to his room. I stood there for a minute looking at his door trying to figure out why my stomach felt the way it did. I soon shook it off and went to the gate just in time to meet the dwarves and lead them to their rooms. I then went to the bridge I was at earlier to ponder what was to come and who Elrond could have been talking about the night before.


	17. Council Meetings

Third POV

The brunette stood on the bridge pondering over what she had found out about. To any visitor she would seem out of place, but to the elves she was a normal occurrence. Sighing in frustration she ran her hand angrily through her hair and turned to walk toward the building that housed Isilidur's sword. Kyna was hoping that her brother would be there. She would not tell him of what she had heard, no definitely not. She just needed someone to talk to and her brother always knew exactly what to tell her as to calm her. She paid no attention to what was going on around her and therefore missed the stormy blue eyes that followed her movements. The blonde elf then made to follow her noticing her distress. Legolas had felt a connection to the woman and wanted to know more about her and another part of him hated to see her in distress even if he only knew her for a couple hours.

Kyna made her way to where she knew Aragorn liked to sit and stopped when she saw the man she had guided earlier there. Legolas also stopped seeing her freeze. Kyna's eyes never left him as he studied the pictures that were painted on the wall. The pictures that depicted not only the fall of Sauron but what led to the fall of Isilidur. He then turned to the statue that held the pieces of the sword the whole time totally unaware of the two watching him. Kyna watched as he lifted the shard that held the handle. He was whispering to himself but stopped short when he noticed Aragorn sitting there. He quickly put it back mumbling about how it was no more than a broken end. He then half hazardly put it back not even turning to pick it up when it fell.

The man walked by her to leave and wouldn't make eye contact as she shook her head and went into the hall to the statue. She walked over to her brother and watched as he lifted the dropped piece. He held it in front of him for a moment before quickly setting back as if it was dangerous. I shook my head. "Why do you fear the past?" Kyna asked looking at him. "Because the same blood that flows through his veins flow through ours." He stated not turning around. He then turned to her. "The same weakness." he whispered. She spoke again not knowing a certain elf was listening. "We are his heirs not Isilidur himself, even if his blood does flow through our veins we are not him and we will never be." Kyna stated putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Your time will come Aragorn and I will be there to help you. We will face the same evil and we will defeat it." Kyna said searching his face. "The shadow does not hold sway yet not over me and bot over you." She whispered pulling him into a hug offering comfort. Legolas watched on with a twinge of jealousy. He watched as the girl kissed the ranger on the cheek before leaving the hall. Legolas walked into the hall after she left wanting to speak to Aragorn. "Who is she?" He asked in elvish looking at Aragorn. "She is my sister Legolas and I know you were listening to our conversation." Aragorn stated in the tongue of a man. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop I just wanted to find out what was distressing her." He stated looking to where she had just left from. "You will have plenty of time to talk to her Legolas but right now I do believe we have a council we must be attending in the morning so I would get some sleep." Aragorn said as they left to go to sleep.

Everyone awoke the next morning and got ready for the council meeting. Most were already there and sitting down when Kyna arrived with Gandalf and Frodo. There was a huff of indignation at a woman being allowed to attend the council but she brushed it off taking her seat next to Aragorn. Elrond soon started the council meeting since all had finally arrived. "Strangers from distant lands friends of old." he addressed the council. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He paused. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction none can escape it we will unite or we shall fall." He paused his eyes wandering around the council. Kyna's eyes strayed to Gandalf and Frodo before straying to Legolas and finally Aragorn.

"Each race is bound to this fate to this one doom." He finished. Elrond then looked to Frodo who sat next to Gandalf directly across from me. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He instructed. Frodo stood up and made his way to the center of the circle where he placed the ring on a circular pedestal. Everyone began to whisper amongst each other in shock. "So it is true." Kyna heard Boromir whisper. Everyone looked at the ring as it seemed to whisper to them. "It is a gift." Boromir stated looking at it. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stated standing up. Kyna's hand clenched reflexively by her side. "Why not use this ring?" He asked. "Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay." He said proudly almost arrogantly. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He said. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." He proposed. "You cannot wield it, no one can." Kyna stated causing all eyes to land on her.

"She's right." Aragorn stated trying to draw the attention away from his sister. "The one ring answers Sauron alone it has no other master." Aragorn stated. "And what would a ranger and a woman know of this matter." Boromir asked making Kyna clench her teeth from doing anything irrational. This is no mere ranger this is Aragorn son of Arathorn and his sister." Legolas said jumping to their defense. "You owe them your allegiance." Legolas stated. "Aragorn?" he asked. "These are Isilidur's heirs?" He asked looking at us. "Heirs to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said. Frodo looked over at Kyna whom he'd known his entire life and the ranger he just recently met. He couldn't believe the fact that they were royalty. "Havo dad, Legolas" (Sit down Legolas) Aragorn said looking at the elf. Boromir turned to the elf before looking back at the two heirs. "Gondor has no king." he stated. "Gondor needs no king." He said before sitting down again. Throwing one last glace Aragorn and Kyna's way.

"Kyna is right we cannot use it." Gandalf stated. "You have only one choice." Elrond said standing up. "The ring must be destroyed." he stated. "What are we waiting for?" a dwarf asked standing up and grabbing his axe. Everyone flinched as his axe collided with the ring causing the axe to shatter. Frodo gasped holding his head drawing the attention of both Gandalf and Kyna. "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin" Elrond said as his fellow dwarves picked him up. "By any craft we here possess, The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade." Elrond stated. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm of whence it came." He informed the council. "One of you must do this." He stated.

Everyone got silent taking in what Elrond had just revealed. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir Stated breaking the silence. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs." He informed. "There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waste land riddled with fire and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is fully" he told everyone. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas questioned. "The ring must be destroyed." He said plaintively. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli yelled. "And if we fail what then what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked. All of a sudden arguments burst out in the council and everyone stood up arguing with each other. Kyna was the only one to not fight staying standing by her chair watching Frodo.

Frodo looked intently at the ring before looking at the council and standing up. "I will take it." He said causing Kyna's heart beat to splutter to a stop before beating frenziedly. "He walked towards the council. "I will take it." He yelled louder causing Gandalf to freeze and close his eyes for a moment. Everyone quieted down. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He stated firmly. Everyone looked at the hobbit with admiration and curiosity. "Though I do not know the way." He relapsed. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said resting his hand on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear." He finished standing behind Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you. I will protect you." Aragorn said walking to his side. "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas said going over to the growing company. "And my axe." Gimli said

Kyna then walked up to Frodo and kneeled down in front of him. "I have come this far by your side" She stated. "I will go the rest no matter what the end may be." Kyna said ruffling his hair before standing by Gandalf. "You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir said approaching them. "If this be the will of the council, then Gondor will see it through." He stated dutifully. "Here Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me." Sam said running up from behind the bushes. "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is called to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with amusement. "Aye were coming to." Merry yelled running out from behind pillars. "You'll have to send us tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry finished standing beside Frodo. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippin said looking at Elrond. Kyna laughed softly at Pippin while Gandalf shook his head. "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered to Pippin. Elrond looked at them. "Ten companions" He mused. "So be it." He stated. "You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." Elrond stated. "Great." Pippin stated. "So where are we going?" Pippin asked


	18. The Fellowship Departs

After the council was adjourned the fellowship made their way to their rooms to pack. They would be leaving the next morning to begin their journey. Kyna didn't have to do much since she had never really unpacked but she still loaded a couple things she would need. Kyna was interrupted half way through by a knock on the frame of her door. She turned around to see Arwen standing there watching her. "Hello my dear friend." Kyna whispered in elvish. Arwen smiled half-heartedly back at her. "Kyna, will you promise me something." She asked in elvish trying to mask her concern. "What is it you know I would do anything for you?" Kyna asked stopping her packing and walking over to the elf. "Promise me you will take care of Aragorn." She asked barely audible. "I promise Arwen." She said. "I can tell you know, that something has transpired between you two, and no I will not pry to know but I will tell you this." Kyna paused for a second looking at Arwen. "Aragorn loves you and will never stop this I am certain of, don't give up on what has not yet come." Kyna said turning around and adding the last thing to her bag.

After Arwen left Kyna grabbed her bow and sword and made her way down to the practice area. None of the elves even gave her a second glance but the guests that were staying there did. Even if she was a member of the council they didn't believe a woman could be a fighter. She ignored all the stares and whispered gossip and went to the archery range. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she strung it on the bow. Taking a deep calming breath she pulled the arrow and string back before letting go and hitting directly in the center of the target. She smiled as she heard some people try to stifle their gasps. Aragorn then approached her from the hall sword in hand. "Kyna I was wondering if you would spar with me?" he asked aware of all eyes that landed on them. "Of course I would, I need an easy win anyway." She commented. Aragorn laughed shaking his head at her.

The siblings got into position facing each other. All the bystanders circled around them to watch in interest. They stood there for a few minutes just watching each other. Aragorn then began bringing his sword down towards her chest which Kyna blocked with her sword. Aragorn broke the block and swung towards her feet. Kyna jumped and brought her sword to his side in which Aragorn blocked it. She smiled at Aragorn trying to egg him on. He smiled back and towards her midsection. Kyna jumped back just in time that it didn't hit her and while Aragorn was trying to bring the sword back around she swung her foot out catching him by surprise and knocking him flat on his back. Kyna then pointed her sword at his neck smiling victoriously. Aragorn laughed as Kyna re-sheathed the sword and pulled him to his feet. A lot of people clapped for the brunette but the ever arrogant Boromir would have none of it.

"Well Aragorn if you would truly fight against her instead of just playing around and taking it easy on your baby sister maybe we could see a real battle." Boromir said arrogantly. Aragorn went to defend his sister but Kyna stepped up tired of this man assuming to know what was what. "Well then Boromir how about you and I spar against each other." She suggested feigning innocence. Boromir studied her quizzically for a moment. "Go back to wherever you belong." Boromir stated. "Women do not belong in wars." He finished. Kyna's blood boiled and Aragorn could tell. "What's the matter Boromir are you scared a woman will beat you in what you so carelessly believe is a man's sport?" The brunette asked angrily. "Fine if you wish to spar so badly let us spar but I will not go easy on you in any way." He stated drawing his sword. "Same goes for you my dear boy." She said scornfully. The two got in position and waited for one to start.

Of course Boromir was the first to attack bringing his sword at her side. She easily deflected it and brought her sword towards his stomach. He blocked it again and then Kyna brought the sword towards his face. The clash of metal rand around the courtyard as the two battled fiercely. Boromir was very well trained but she could see where his errors were and when he was not quick enough to attack with his sword she made her move knocking his feet out from under him and positioned her sword at his neck. "Don't assume to know me." She spat at him before collecting her weapons and heading back towards her room. After a feast that night the whole Fellowship went to sleep getting ready for the next morning.

The next morning Kyna was the first at the gate dressed in her travel clothes. Gandalf was also there trying to keep the hobbits in order. While Kyna was sitting there waiting for the rest of the fellowship Eirien came running up to her. "Kyna." she shouted smiling. Kyna smiled back and kneeled down to hug the small girl. "Hello Eirien what are you doing here so early?" Kyna asked. "Mommy and Daddy told me you were leaving and I wanted to give you this before you left." Eirien said handing her a red and pink woven bracelet that had carved charms on it. "Daddy helped me make it." she said putting it on Kyna's wrist. "It's for good luck." Eirien said smiling. "It's beautiful." Kyna whispered looking at it. "Thank you little one." Kyna said hugging Eirien and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Now go on back home, I'm sure your mom wants you back." Eirien nodded running off towards her home after yelling goodbye.

"You are very good with kids." She heard a voice say from behind her. Kyna turned around to look at the blonde elf that had said that. "Thank you." She replied a light pink tinging her cheeks. He smiled at her. "I heard you yesterday telling the small group of children a story." He stated. "Yes." She replied. "It was a story my mother use to tell me before I went to bed." I explained. He nodded before turning to Aragorn who was standing a little distance away from us. Looking around I noticed that everyone was here except Frodo. After a little while Frodo showed up and we began our journey saying goodbye to Rivendale. We made our way out of Rivendale and across mountains and streams heading towards Mordor. Kyna walked along side Aragorn and sometimes Legolas.

"We must hold this course west of the mountains for forty days." Gandalf explained. "If our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor." He said as we settled down for the night. Sam made dinner while everyone else relaxed. Kyna and Legolas were doing target practice with their bows while Aragorn and Boromir were teaching Merry and Pippin how to use their weapons. Kyna took aim at the makeshift target they had made and hit just off of the center. She sighed and Legolas laughed. "You are very good with a bow Kyna." He stated. "Not good enough to beat you." She mumbled taking aim again. "Here." Legolas said stepping up behind her. "Lower your elbow just a bit." he instructed putting his hand on her shoulder. Kyna ignored the butterflies in her stomach and did as she was told. "Now take a deep breath and as you exhale let the arrow free." He said right next to her ear. Kyna let it go and hit it directly on. "I did it." She said with a smile turning to him. They looked into each other's eyes slowly moving towards each other but were broke out of their daze when Pippin cried out.

They took a step back from each other and Legolas walked off the side to look at a black cloud. Kyna followed after but stopped by Gandalf. She laughed merrily watching the two hobbits wrestle with Boromir. "What is that?" Sam asked looking at the black blob coming towards them. Kyna stepped up on the rock by Legolas looking at it. "Nothing just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said looking at it. "It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said standing up. "Crebain from Dunland." Legolas said suddenly. Followed by Aragorn yelling "HIDE." Legolas grabbed Kyna's hand and helped her off the rock while everyone ran to hide everything. Legolas pulled Kyna down underneath a bush with him and held her tight against him hoping the birds wouldn't see them. The birds circled around a couple times before flying off. Everyone slowly got up and looked after the birds. "Spies of Saruman." Kyna stated watching them fly off. "The passage south is being watched." Gandalf stated. "We must take the pass of Cahadras." Gandalf said looking up at the snow covered mountain. Kyna slowly pulled her hand from Legolas' when she realized he was still holding it and then went to help pack everything.


	19. The Pass of Cahadras

They slowly made their way toward the frosty peak to which they would have to climb. Kyna walked along by Aragorn trying to keep her mind off of everything that was happening. She felt a bit awkward walking by Legolas after everything that had recently transpired and Legolas seemed much the same way. Legolas walked along by Gimli ignoring his constant grumbling. Legolas kept casting wistful glances toward the woman in front of him. Only Aragorn seemed to notice what was going on between the two. Kyna was watching the mountain grow taller and taller as they got closer. She walked a little faster so that she could walk with the hobbits that seemed to be growing more and more hesitant. Kyna gave them a reassuring smile as they all walked by her.

They soon made their way to the bottom of the mountain and all of them took a moment to look up at the summit of the mountain. It looked beautiful to all who caught a glimpse of its majesty but to those whom were about to climb it, it looked dark and foreboding. Gandalf was the first to start climbing it. He had found a trail that led up to the top of the mountain. We all made sure we were bundled up before we made our way up the path. The farther up we got the colder it became to be. The hobbits were really shivering considering they were not used to any type of weather like this. Kyna knowing that they weren't used to this kind of weather tried to keep them close by for warmth.

Suddenly when they were climbing up the mountain Frodo lost his footing and started to roll back down the mountain. Kyna, who had been walking at the back of the company with Aragorn, grabbed Frodo and pulled him up. Once he was up Kyna brushed off the snow that was in his hair and on his cloak. Frodo brushed the front of himself of and that is when he realized the ring was no longer around his neck. Frodo looked up searching for the ring and saw it up the slope. Kyna could feel him tense as Boromir picked up the ring by its chain. Kyna noticed Aragorn's hand go to his sword as Boromir stared intently at the ring. Everyone stopped and looked back to where the four were standing. "Boromir." Aragorn yelled, but Boromir was too far gone staring at the ring and muttering to himself.

Boromir's other hand came up to grab the ring when Aragorn yelled his name again. The sound of his name called a second time snapped Boromir out of his trance. "Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded. Boromir looked at the three of them and then slowly walked down to where they stood. "As you wish." Boromir said holding the ring out to Frodo who snatched it away quickly. "I care not." Boromir said ruffling Frodo's hair before turning and walking up towards the group. Frodo quickly put the ring back on as he watched Boromir walk away wearily. No one seemed to trust the Gondorian very much.

After a while it got harder to travel and the company was barely moving through the thick snow. The hobbits had long since been picked up and carried with the two men of the company. Legolas was the only one whom didn't seem to be slowed by the snow. He walked along on top of the snow by Kyna as they through banter back and forth trying to lighten the spirit. It worked for a while but the snow soon got to the only female of the company and she became silent as they walked. Kyna new that the Crebain were a bad sign and that they were probably being tracked but she had to push those thoughts aside. There were more important things to worry about. While they were traveling Legolas suddenly left Kyna's side and walked toward the front of the company.

"There's a foul voice on the air." Legolas yelled back over the wind to the company. "It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled as they heard the sound of the rocks above them crumble and start to fall. Everyone got as close to the mountain as they could as rocks fell down from somewhere above them. "He's trying to bring down the mountain." Kyna yelled to them. "Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn yelled to the leader of the group. Gandalf shook his head and got on top of the snow bank to try and counteract the spell. it didn't work however and the whole company ducked for cover as an avalanche of snow fell on top of them. After the snow was done falling they all tried to dig out of the snow. Legolas helped Kyna out of the snow after getting out himself . After everyone was out they turned back to Gandalf. Boromir yelled up with a plan to head toward his city which Aragorn quickly found folly because of how close it led to Mordor. "If we cannot go over it let us go under it." Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the mines of Moria." He finished. "Let the ring bearer decide." He said after a while of thought. Frodo looked at Gandalf and after thinking it over Frodo announced that they would go through the mines. once this was decided they all made their way back down the mountain.


	20. The Mines of Moria pt1

Once they were off the mountain they made their way to the Mines of Moria. They all walked slowly together listening to Gimli talk about the Mines and how great he thought they would be. Kyna listened half interested while talking to the hobbits. It was very interesting to watch the company travel with the different races but most of the group, minus Gimli and Legolas, got along smoothly. Legolas was walking by Aragorn who was at the back of the company, but he kept glancing at the brunette noticing that she was very deep in thought. Kyna was indeed very deep in thought. She could remember a book she had read back when Saruman was on the good side. It had said something bad about the Mines of the Moria, but she couldn't bring her mind to remember it.

While they were walking they came across some old ruins. Gimli looked around in awe. "The walls of Moria." he exclaimed giddily. Kyna let out a small chuckle watching him but for the most part was silent, looking on at the sights around her. The ground was nothing but jagged rocks making it hard for the hobbits to walk, but they did the best they could. It wasn't long before they came to a halt in front of a smooth patch of mountain side. A lake stood behind them as still as could be. Gandalf looked at the face of the mountain for a second before a look of recognition crossed his features. Two trees bordered the area spreading out with crooked limbs, to draw you attention to the spot, were the reason for their planting.

Gandalf approached the wall and laid his hand against it as if he was searching for something. He traced a carving on the area before whispering a spell underneath his breath. The spell made the clouds that hid the moon from sight disappear. The moon shone down on the door causing the door to light up and glow softly. The whole company looked upon the door with awe clearly written in their faces. The door was a curved arc held up by two ornate pillars. Trees wrapped themselves around the pillars stretching up towards the top but stopping short. A crown with stars and an anvil were in the top middle of the door and inscribed above it was a riddle the company would have to figure out in order to pass through.

"It reads the doors of Durin lord of Moria Speak friend and enter." Kyna said looking at the words that were in the arc. "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking at the door. "Well it's quite simple really." Gandalf said. "If you are a friend you just speak the password and the doors will open." Kyna shook her head slowly laughing under her breath. Gandalf placed his staff against the door and spoke what he presumed was the password. The whole company looked on ready for the doors to open, but unfortunately they stayed as still as stone. Gandalf pushed against the door thinking it might open but they didn't budge. So while he sat and thought about what the password might be, everyone else relaxed for a little bit.

Kyna sat by Frodo whom was sitting on a log near Gandalf. She absentmindedly played with Frodo's curly brown hair while they sat there. Kyna had known Frodo for a long time and for as long as she could remember her playing with his hair had always calmed his nerves. She could feel him slowly start to relax as they sat waiting. Kyna looked over at the rest of the company watching sadly as Sam had to say goodbye to his new friend. Her eyes then looked to Gimli and Boromir who were smoking their pipes. The two trouble making hobbits were standing by the lake picking up rocks. She knew Legolas was standing behind her against a tree but she didn't turn to catch his gaze, instead she watched as her brother went over to Merry and Pippin who had started to throw rocks into the water.

Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm as he went to threw another stone. "Do not disturb the water." He said staring out onto the lake. He eyes then snapped up to Gandalf who threw his staff down in aggravation before sitting down on the opposite side of Frodo. "It's a riddle." Frodo said standing up and looking at the words. "Speak friend and enter, What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked. Kyna looked at Gandalf quizzically before looking back at Frodo. "Mellon." Kyna said slowly letting each syllable roll off her tongue. They both looked up as the doors split in half and opened up to them. Everyone stood up and started to go inside of the mines. Kyna walked at the back by the hobbits as they entered.

"Soon master elf you will see the hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli said as we walked into the dark chamber. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat right off the one." Gimli described to Legolas. Kyna laughed softly while she watched Gandalf light the small stone he had placed in his staff. The chamber was suddenly filled with light and everyone looked around. There were decaying bodies everywhere on the floor. Barbed arrows sticking out of them. "This is no mine." Boromir said looking around. "It's a tomb." Gimli and everyone took a good look around then gasping at what they saw. Legolas bent down by one of the carcasses and pulled out the arrow the presided in its head. "Goblins." he stated before throwing the arrow down. Everyone drew there weapons ready for anything.

They all started quickly backing out of the mines. Kyna's and Aragorn's head quickly snapped back though when they heard Frodo cry out for help. They turned and ran toward Frodo who had a tentacle wrapped around his foot. Sam was quick to act and hit the beast with his sword causing it to retract its tentacle into the water. However the move just seemed to piss the thing off. It then burst out of the water with all its tentacles knocking the hobbits back and again grabbing Frodo. Aragorn, Boromir, and Kyna rushed out into the water and slashed away at the tentacles to free Frodo while Legolas shot his bow at it. They were soon able to get Frodo free who fell into to Boromir's arms. "Into the mines." Gandalf shouted as the everyone hurried to make their way in. Legolas was still shooting at the beast though trying to distract it from the four who were trying to quickly get into the mines.

Once they were almost in Legolas quickly turned and ran in along with Aragorn. They all froze, however, when the beast attached its self to the door and squeezed it causing the whole door to crumple to pieces, blocking their only way out. "We now have but one choice." Gandalf said grimly. "We must face the long dark of Moria." He stated lighting his staff again. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world." He said leading the way. Kyna pulled her soaked cloak closer around her and followed behind Legolas. "Quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf explained.


	21. The Mines of Moria pt 2

They passed slowly through the mines careful not to fall off or make too much noise. It was a hard travel for the hobbits due to the stairs that were everywhere in the mines. The company came to a halt in front of three arched doors, where Gandalf had stopped. "I have no memory of this place." He said looking at the doors. The company lit a fire and all sat around it on the small area of rock. Kyna sat next to Aragorn resting her head on his shoulder tiredly. Boromir looked over to where the two siblings sat and noticed the ring that resided on the female's finger. "If I may ask, who gave you that ring?" Boromir asked looking at her. Kyna looked down at the ring. Only Gandalf, Elrond, Frodo, and the person who gave her the ring knew how she got it. "That my friend is a long story." She said running her hand over it. "I'm pretty sure we have time." Aragorn said wanting to know the story. Kyna sighed. "Alright but you better listen because I'm only telling it once." she said.

*Flashback*

A twelve year old brunette ran through the forest of Rivendale. Her green dress blew in the wind of the spring. The girl was out to explore for a while before she would head back home to Elrond and the rest of the elves whom would yell at her for wondering off again. She never did learn her lesson though because she would just go right back out into the woods no matter what. Her hair was in a tight braid that her adoptive sister had made this morning before breakfast. It was now loose and strands fell into her face. The girl, also known as Kyna, stopped for a moment to listen to the sounds of spring, but what she heard was nit what she was expecting. As she stood there quietly she heard the sound of a man groaning in pain. Hearing this she ran towards the noise ready to help.

When she found the man he was lying in the newly grown grass with cuts and bruises everywhere. She knew he was going to die but she went forward anyway not wanting him to die alone. "It's okay mister you're not alone anymore." She said kneeling down beside him and grabbing his hand. The man looked up at her with sad eyes. "Go you shan't stay here to see this." The old man whispered. Kyna shook her head stubbornly. "No I'm not going anywhere." She said looking into his stormy gray eyes. "Why? Why stay here when you know you can't do anything." He asked looking at her. "Because no one deserves to die alone without someone to hold their hand. To die without knowing someone does care, even if that someone is a stranger." Kyna said using her free hand to gently pull the leaves out of his hair. The old man smiled at her with what little strength he had.

Kyna's head turned as she heard Elrond's footsteps behind her. As soon as he saw the man he was at his side looking at him but Elrond knew as well there was nothing he could do. "Little one I have been looking for the right person for years now to inherit my powers." The man said. "For you see I am a wizard and because I have no kids I must pick a soul pure enough to take my powers, someone who will make good use of them, and I've found that person in you." He said. The bearded man used his magic to form a ring of silver that had a pearl set into the middle. Holding the pearl in place were two strands of diamond. "Take this ring and when you are of age you will become a wizard, and thank you for not leaving my side." He whispered as his last bit of life left him.

*End Flashback*

Boromir was about to ask another question when Gandalf stood up drawing everyones attention. "Ahh it's that way." Gandalf said pointing to a pathway. "He's remembered." Merry said excitedly standing up. "No but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, when in doubt always follow your nose." Gandalf said as everyone gathered their stuff and followed him through the door. Everyone got into a line again and made their way after Gandalf. Kyna and Legolas walked next to each other this time slowly making their way through the rubble that was left of the once great mines.

They passed through the great realm of the dwarf city. There were ornately carved pillars everywhere in the gigantic hall. They walked on until Gimli spotted a room and went running off toward it. The company had no choice but to follow after him. Inside the room a single beam of light slid down to rest on a single tomb in the room. Gimli knelt in front of it crying slightly for the loss of his kin. "Here lies Balin, son of Houndin, Lord of Moria." Kyna read off the tomb. "He is dead then." Gandalf said. "It was as I feared." He whispered taking off his cap. It was then that he noticed the book that one of the dead dwarves was holding. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin he carefully picked it up. Gandalf started to read from the book about how the dwarves were attacked.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Pippin as the head of the body he touched fell down a well, followed by the body its self. Pippin winced as it hit on the way down. "Fool of a Took." Gandalf exclaimed snapping the book shut. "Next time throw yourself down and rid us of you stupidity." He said angrily taking his stuff back from Pippin. They all looked at the well as they heard drum beats coming from somewhere below them. Frodo pulled his sword out of his sheath to show that it was glowing blue. "Orcs." Legolas said. Boromir ran to the door with Kyna right behind him. He looked out the door to see if any were coming and was pulled back by Kyna just in time for an arrow to miss his head. "Get back." Yelled Aragorn. "Stay close to Gandalf." He said pushing the hobbits back.

Kyna and Boromir quickly pushed the door shut. "They have a cave troll." Boromir informed as they leaned against the door. Kyna backed up towards Gandalf while Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir worked on barring the door. Everyone drew their swords ready to fight. As the first orcs started to poke through the door Legolas took aim at them shooting as they made cracks in the whole but then quickly put his bow back and drew his swords when the door caved in. The orcs swarmed into the chamber attacking the company members closest to them. Kyna was standing beside Gimli and took a deep breath as they started to come towards her.

With one smooth move of her blade she stabbed the first one in the chest. She then went against more and more as she worked to kill them off. A lot were coming after her thinking she was an easy kill, but boy were they wrong. Kyna ducked blows and did intricate blade maneuvers to kill her enemies. Until a very big orc came up to her. Their blades locked for a minute before she broke the connection and went to injure him. The orc dodged it and swung at her feet. Kyna jumped the blade before bringing her blade down and stabbing him in the chest while his guard was down. The fight was grueling, but it just got even worse when a couple of orcs led the cave troll in by a chain. Legolas was the first too shoot it, followed by Gimli throwing an Axe at it.

The rest stayed fighting off the orcs while the troll who had killed its controllers went after Legolas who had climbed onto a ledge in the room. The troll whipped his chain at him until it got wrapped around the pole Legolas was hiding behind. Making a quick decision Legolas ran up the chain and jumped onto the beasts shoulders. Drawing his bow he shot it in the head before jumping off of it. The troll then went after Merry, Frodo, and Pippin. The troll followed Frodo around a pole while Aragorn tried to fight his way to him. The troll grabbed Frodo by the foot but quickly let go when Frodo slashed him with his knife. The troll then went back at Frodo but Aragorn jumped down by Frodo and picked up a spear. Using as much strength as he could he stabbed the troll in the gut but the troll just pulled the spear out and smashed him into the wall.

Kyna gasped and tried to fight her way to her brother but there were to many orcs. The troll then took the spear and stabbed Frodo in the gut with it. Everything seemed to freeze for a minute before Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll attacking it. Pippin and Merry were soon thrown off and Gimli took their place jumping on the troll. The troll was finally brought down when Legolas shot him in the throat with three arrows killing it for good. Everyone then made their way over to where Frodo lay. Aragorn who had woken up pulled the spear out from where it was lodged and looked at Frodo. Everyone stood around staring in awe as Frodo took a deep breath and said he was fine. The mithril coat Bilbo had given him saved him from and early death. A weight seemed to rise from the company when they saw he was okay.

"To the bridge of Khazad Dum." Gandalf said quickly when he heard the sound of more orcs coming. They all raced out of the room running through the main city of Moria. They were followed by thousands of orcs and goblins. But it was to late, they soon came to a stop as they were surrounded. Kyna stood between Legolas and Aragorn, weapon drawn, ready to fight with all the strength she had. All of the goblins froze though when they heard a roar deep within the mines. They all scattered then when the sound resonated again. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked looking towards where the noise came from. "A Baulraug." Gandalf said looking down the hall. "A demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you, RUN." Gandalf said as everyone again took off running following closely behind Gandalf.

They made their way to the stairs that led to the bridge. Kyna looked at Gandalf wide eyed as he told Aragorn to lead them on, she knew something was definitely wrong. She shook it off though as they made their way as quickly as possibly down the stairs. They had made their way as far as possible until they came to a gap in the bridge. Legolas jumped over first, followed by Gandalf. Boromir then grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over with them, followed by Aragorn throwing Sam over and Gimli jumping over. Gimli just barely made it only being saved by Legolas grabbing and pulling him up by the beard. Frodo, Aragorn and Kyna all had to jump farther up the stairs then as the front half crumbled beneath their feet.

They stood holding onto each other to make sure they didn't fall. It was then that a big chunk of rock from the top of the mines fell onto the stairs severing it from the rest and cracking the pillar making the stairs they were standing on very unstable. They all held on as they piece of stair began to sway. "Lean forward." Aragorn suddenly commanded as the stairs started to. The other listened and soon found themselves being thrown into the waiting arms of the rest of the company as the stairs crash into the still intact ones. The company was again on the run after that and quickly came upon the bridge.

Gandalf made everyone go in front of him before following after. Everyone carefully crossed the bridge and ran up the stairs. The company turned back though when they saw Gandalf facing the beast in the middle of the bridge. "You cannot pass." Gandalf said staring it down. "The dark power will not avail you flame of Udin." Gandalf yelled at the monstrosity. Kyna stood frozen next to Legolas gripping his hand tightly. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS." Gandalf screamed bringing his staff down to slam against the bridge. Everyone watched as the beast fell into the black chasm but not before it flicked his whip again and caught ahold of Gandalf, pulling him that he only held on by two hands. Kyna tried to rush forth at the same time Frodo did but was stopped when Legolas wrapped his arms around her holding her in place, while Boromir grabbed Frodo.

They watched in horror as Gandalf tried to climb back up on to the bridge but couldn't. The old wizard looked at the company with big blue eyes silently pleading with them to listen. "Fly you fools." was the last thing he uttered before he let go of the bridge and fell into darkness. "NOOOOOO." Frodo screamed as he was pulled out of the mines by Boromir. Kyna turned away from the bridge and ran too knowing it was what she had to do. Legolas ran right beside her their hands still intertwined. They only stopped once they were out of the mines and once again in the sun. But the sun was the last thing on their minds at that moment.


	22. Admittance

Once they were outside most of the company broke down. Gandalf was a great friend and leader and did not deserve to die that way. Legolas held onto Kyna as she cried. Legolas held her close whispering words of comfort as he smoothed down her hair. She felt better but she was still as sad as ever. Kyna peeked out from beneath Legolas' arms and looked at the rest of the company. Almost everyone was grieving the loss. Sam was sitting on a rock crying, as he pushed his hair back with a dirtied hand. Merry and Pippin were together grieving the loss of their friend. Boromir was preventing Gimli from running back into the mines, and then there was Aragorn. Aragorn stood a ways away from the rest of the company and looked to be in deep thought.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered the blonde elf. Legolas reluctantly let go of Kyna and looked out at the rest of the company. He slowly made his way over to Merry and Pippin with Kyna trailing behind. "Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir pleaded. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn argued. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He conveyed looking at Boromir. "Come on Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up." Aragorn said coming and helping Sam to his feet. "Where's Frodo?" He asked looking around and not seeing the ring-bearer. He looked around and then spotted him. "FRODO." he yelled to the distraught hobbit who was walking off. Frodo turned around to look at Aragorn, his eyes tear filled. The hobbit nodded once before walking back to the company.

The company then made their way to Lothlorien. They walked across the hills toward the border of Lothlorien. Aragorn was running ahead of everyone towards a stream. Kyna walked alongside Frodo trying to make sure the hobbit was semi ok. She knew that Frodo would most likely be the worse for they were merely feet away from the border they paused for a moment to regroup. Kyna looked towards the east where Gandalf had picked her up only months before. She shook her head wiping the lone tear that had made its way down her face. Frodo saw her faraway look and took her hand in his. The brunette smiled down at her friend before they proceeded into the woods.

They slowed their pace once they were in the cover of the trees. Walking slowly along by the aged trees that were placed thickly in the forest. Everyone looked around in awe at the surroundings. There was an ethereal grace about the old forest. "Stay close young hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods." Gimli said to Frodo and Sam. Kyna laughed softly as she walked along in the back of the company. "An elf witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli finished ranting. Kyna shook her head but stopped when she saw Frodo's bewildered expression. It was the same expression she wore the first time the Lady of the woods had spoken to her. She watched as he looked around before walking like nothing had happened. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli stated.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He said turning to come face to face with a drawn arrow. Everyone froze as arrows were pointed at them. Kyna was the only one who moved, but all she did was place her hand on Legolas' arm to lower his drawn bow. The blonde elf looked at her confused but all she did was shake her head. "The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The leader of the group of elves said stepping forward. "Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn breathed in elvish. "We need your help." He said and was going to continue when Gimli interrupted him. "Aragorn these woods are perilous we should go back." Gimli said looking nervously at the arrows surrounding him. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the wood, you cannot go back." Haldir stated looking at Gimli. "Come she is waiting." Haldir said turning to guide the way as the bows were lowered and re harnessed.

The company followed Haldir to the center of the wood. They were lead up a spiraling staircase that wrapped around a tree. It led the company up to where Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting. Elves native to the wood looked on as they were led up. All of them tried to get a glimpse of the strange company traveling through the wood. When they were finally halted the company looked up at the two approaching figures in awe. Kyna bowed her head for a moment when they finished their descent down the stairs before looking back up to the two elves. "Nine there are here yet ten that there were set out from Rivendale. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn spoke looking upon the council.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel stated getting a small almost imperceptible nod from Aragorn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said softly locking eyes with members of the company. "Yet hope remains while the company is true, do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep peacefully." Galadriel said looking at the company. "Kyna please come see me once you are settled, I wish to speak with you." Galadriel said before the group was led off. They were led to a small area where a tent was set up for them. They quickly unpacked and got comfortable before Kyna left the rest of the company to go see the lady of the wood.

Kyna walked slowly up the stairs to where Galadriel was waiting for her. "Before we talk I have a dress for you to change into." The Lady of the wood said handing her a light purple dress. Kyna nodded before quickly changing and sitting down next to Galadriel. "You wished to speak with me my Lady." Kyna said looking at the elf. Galadriel smiled thoughtfully at Kyna. Walking behind Kyna, Galadriel took up the young woman's hair and started to braid it slowly. "I have seen what lies in both yours, and the mind of the elf that travels with you." Galadriel stated looking at the brunette. "I'm lost Galadriel." Kyna admitted. "I feel things towards this elf that I have not felt towards anyone else and to be honest it kind of scares me." Kyna said looking down at her hands.

"You have nothing to be scared about dear one." Galadriel said finishing the braid and putting a wreath made of grass and white flowers around Kyna's head. "Legolas has the same feelings towards you that you have towards him, but he is scared to make of move because he thinks he will scare you off, or that you will reject him." Galadriel whispered walking to the front of Kyna and lifting up her chin so she could get a good look at her. "I want to tell him and I think I should but every time I think about it I lose my courage and don't." Kyna said. "My dear we all lose courage when it comes to love but you have to show him you do feel the same way or you may lose him." Galadriel said pulling Kyna up from her seat. "Now go and tell him I know you desperately want to, and Kyna be careful along your journey. For you are like a daughter to me and I do not wish to have to say goodbye to you so soon." Galadriel said. Kyna nodded before leaving the tower and going back down to where most of the company was sleeping.

Kyna walked up to where Legolas sat leaning against a tree and sat down next to him. Legolas watched as she sat down slowly next to him. He could tell she was nervous. "Kyna are you ok?" Legolas asked looking at her. "Yes and no." Kyna replied. Summoning up some courage she took Legolas' hand in hers. "Legolas I know I haven't known you long but ever since I met you I've had these feelings towards you and, I'm rambling aren't I?" She asked. Legolas laughed looking at her. "Yes you are but I've felt the same way since I met you." Legolas said. "Thank goodness I thought that I was the only one which would have been very awkward." Kyna said turning to look Legolas in the eyes. They stared at each other as Legolas slowly moved his head down towards Kyna's. They met in the middle in a chaste kiss. The kissed for a long while before Kyna broke it smiling up at Legolas. "Come we should get some sleep." Legolas said pulling Kyna closer to him and wrapping a blanket around them. Kyna soon fell asleep with her head on the blond elf's chest, a smile on her face.


	23. Frodo's Departure

Kyna woke up the next morning snuggled up to a warm body. The events of last night quickly rushed back into her head and she smiled opening her eyes slightly. Kyna looked up into Legolas' very awake eyes. "Good morning." Kyna whispered looking into his eyes. "Good morning." Legolas replied smiling happily. They kissed sweetly but were interrupted by the high pitched voice of Peregrin Took. "What do we have here?" He asked childishly at the two. Kyna laughed. "Good Morning to you too Peregrin." The brunette said getting to her feet with Legolas doing the same once she was up. "Legolas and Kyna sitting in a tree-" "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took you sing another verse and orcs will be the last thing you have to worry about." Kyna threatened.

After everyone was done picking on Kyna and Legolas they all made their way around their small camp packing up. They would be leaving as soon as they were dismissed by the Lady of the Wood. Kyna's eyes kept traveling to Frodo whom seemed to be acting off since last night when she had said goodbye to him before going to see lady Galadriel. Kyna brushed it aside as she left the fellowship to quickly turn back into her traveling clothes. When she returned everyone was ready and making their ways to where they were to meet Galadriel and Celeborn. The elven guard and a few others were also there when they arrived.

Sitting docked at the lake were three hand crafted boats filled with some previsions. They all lined up in front of the shoreline and watched as Galadriel made her way down the line with gifts. Kyna watched as merry and Pippin were given daggers, Frodo was given a phial, Legolas was given a new bow and arrow and then it came to Kyna. Galadriel paused at Kyna smiling brightly. Galadriel pulled a beautifully carved silver bracelet. Set into the bracelet were two light blue gems. Kyna looked up into the eyes of Galadriel quizzically. "If ever you lose hope you will find it in this bracelet." Galadriel whispered into her mind. Kyna nodded slipping the bracelet onto her left wrist, opposite the one Eirien gave her.

After everyone was given their gifts they loaded up into their boats. Boromir, Merry and Pippin were in one boat, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in another boat. In the last boat was Kyna, Legolas, and Gimli. They slowly pulled away from the shore and made their way down the Anduin. All of them were talking about what they were given by the lady of the woods and Kyna found Gimli's most surprising. Gimli was given three strands of Galadriel's hair which seemed to make the whole company laugh under their breaths. Their journey continued down the stream to where two statues stood tall, hands outstretched in the halt position.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old." Aragorn said to the rest. The company sailed in between the two statues looking up at them in awe. They were ornately carved and stood majestically against the sun. They sailed downstream and stopped about a half mile away from where the falls dropped into the water below. They pulled the boats onto the shore and started to set up a small camp for the time being. Kyna watched as Sam tried to start a fire but couldn't. Smiling she walked over and started a fire using a small bit of magic when no one but Sam and Frodo were looking. She pressed her finger up to her lips "shh this is between me and you two." She said before going and helping to take the rest of the supplies off the boat.

"We'll stay here till nightfall and then cross the stream." Aragorn stated. "We approach Mordor from the north." He finished making sure his weapons were secure around his waist. "Oh yes just a simple matter of finding our way through and impassable labyrinth and after that it gets even better, festering stinking marsh lands as far as the eye can see." Gimli stated. "That is our road I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn stated walking over to where Kyna and Legolas stood whispering to each other. "Recover my strength." Gimli muttered underneath his breath.

"We should leave now." Legolas said when Aragorn was close enough to the two. "No orcs patrol the eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn explained. "It's not the eastern shore that worries us." Kyna said looking into her brother's eyes. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind, something draws near I can feel it." Legolas said. Kyna and Legolas looked at Aragorn who seemed to be debating something. Gimli could still be heard grumbling in the background as Aragorn thought about what had just been told to him. "Where's Frodo?" They heard Merry ask, who had just come back from collecting firewood.

Everyone looked over to where Merry stood before looking around for the ring bearer. The first thing Aragorn and Kyna noticed after that was the fact that the young captain of Gondor was also nowhere to be found. Everyone jumped up and started into the woods to find the two missing fellowship members. Kyna walked through the wood searching for Frodo. She hoped that Boromir was not there when she found him. "Frodo." Kyna yelled traveling through the woods. She heard Boromir scream and ran towards the sound. Catching sight of Aragorn she ran toward him thinking he had found something as he ran away from the sound of Boromir's screams.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked questioningly when they found him. "It has taken Boromir." Frodo stated looking at Aragorn. "Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked suddenly scaring the hobbit. Frodo backed up towards the rocks behind him clutching the ring. "Stay away." Frodo yelled running away from Aragorn until he was backed against a statue. "Frodo." Kyna said softly following her brother down to where the hobbit stood. "I swore to protect you." Aragorn said trying to reassure the hobbit. "Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked looking between the two. Aragorn lowered his gaze from the hobbit thinking to himself. "Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked holding the ring in the palm of his hand. Aragorn walked towards him as Kyna stood still in her place.

Aragorn walked towards him and as he did his hand reached out towards the ring. Just before he grabbed it he fell to his knees in front of the small hobbit and used his hand to curl the hobbits fingers around the ring before wrapping both of his hands around Frodo's small one enclosing the ring in the hobbits hands. "I would have gone with you till the end." Aragorn stated staring into Frodo's eyes. "Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said pressing Frodo's hand to his chest and retracting his hands. "I know." Frodo said. "Look after the others, especially Sam he will not understand." Frodo said looking at Aragorn. At the exact moment Aragorn stood up drawing his blade as Kyna did the same. Frodo pulled his sword out of its sheath piece way to show it glowing bright blue. "Run." Aragorn said walking towards his sister. Aragorn and Kyna turned to face the orcs as Frodo ran down the hill on the opposite side of them. This was goodbye until they met at the end of their roads.


	24. Fellowship No More

Aragorn and Kyna stood facing the orcs with their blades drawn. "Ready?" Kyna asked looking at her brother. Aragorn nodded at his sister as they walked to where they were centered in front of the mass of orcs. They charged forward at the siblings who raised their swords in unison in front of them as they slowly walked forward. Until the orcs were in front of them and they brought their swords down slashing through the first orc. Kyna was fighting off the orcs on the ground slashing through some while she got locked into a fierce battle with others. The orcs not being fought against ran down the hill where Frodo had disappeared minutes before. Kyna glanced quickly to where her brother was climbing the stairs of the old building.

Orcs followed the young man up the stairs fighting him the whole time. Kyna wanted to go to her brother but she stayed on the ground fighting the ones who were coming up at them. There were orcs everywhere swarming up towards them. Kyna looked up as she heard her brother jump off the side of the stone building and attack the orcs who were beneath him. He killed at least seven by jumping down and attacking and Kyna was thankful to have him closer by him where she could help if need be. Right after he jumped off the side Legolas and Gimli ran up weapons drawn. They instantly got into the battle helping Aragorn and Kyna. "Aragorn go." Kyna yelled to her brother deciding that this was not the moment to be selfish.

Aragorn ran off down the hill where Frodo had gone. Kyna went back to fighting the orc in front of her. Her moment to call to her brother lost her the upper hand though. The orc slashed her side causing blood to start to seep through the fabric of her traveling clothes. Her sworn fell from her hand as the orc hit her hand. She could here Gimli and Legolas calling her name but she ignored them. Just as the orc was about to bring the sword down, a small dagger slipped out of her sleeve and into her hand. She quickly stabbed him in the throat killing him. She then grabbed her sword and got back into the battle. Legolas soon found his way over to her and glanced at her. "Legolas I'm fine concentrate on the battle." She yelled at him holding her wound with one hand, sword in the other.

Legolas gave her a look. Kyna sighed and pressed herself against the cool stone while Legolas stood protectively in front of her. She quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around her waist over her wound and tied it tightly, stopping the flow of blood. "Happy now?" she asked jumping back into the battle. "Very." He replied killing another orc. Kyna shook her head in disbelief as she killed another orc. The three of them started to slowly make their way down to where Aragorn was. Once there they helped him out of a sticky situation and worked on killing more of the orcs. All of a sudden a horn was heard over the sounds of battle. "The horn of Gondor." Legolas said quickly. "Boromir." Aragorn said running towards the sound of the horn. Kyna followed after him followed closely by Legolas and Gimli.

They continued to fight orcs off as they ran down the hill to help Boromir. Kyna let Aragorn disappear in front of her while she fought off the orcs who were still thundering down the hill. She would fight some before making her way further down towards Boromir. All of a sudden Kyna was surrounded by orcs. She held tightly to her sword and started fighting them off. Kyna knew it was a way of slowing them down so they wouldn't be able to get to the halflings in time. Legolas and Gimli soon showed up and helped fight off the remaining orcs before they again made their way to where the horn had been blasted. Kyna was worried for both the Hobbits and Boromir. She knew Boromir was strong but one could only take so much.

Knowing this she pushed herself harder and ran down the hill. She could hear the sounds of the others both orcs and Fellowship running down the hill. Soon they were no longer running straight down the hill toward the horn blast, the orcs were running on an angle as if they had achieved whatever they had come there to do. Kyna froze when she finally saw Boromir and Aragorn. Aragorn was holding Boromir in his arms and Kyna watched as he whispered something to Aragorn before he took his last breath and his body fell lifeless. Kyna felt the tears stream down her face knowing that the Fellowship was broken. Kyna knew that everything was going to change now but there was no way they were going down without a fight.

Legolas and Gimli soon caught up to them and looked at the scene before them. Legolas wrapped an arm around Kyna as she cried offering what little comfort he could. After making sure there were no more orcs around the area the picked up Boromir's body and started to carry it back to where the boats were. Once they were there they loaded him into one of the two remaining boats. His weapons were piled with him and once he was set they pushed the boat off into the water and watched as the boat flowed down stream and over the falls. Legolas whispered a final parting in elvish as the others bowed their heads. Once he was out of sight Legolas grabbed the last boat and pushed it towards the water.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said before stopping and looking back to where Aragorn was sitting on a rock. Kyna who was next to him looked over at Legolas who seemed thoroughly confused. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas stated. Kyna who saw Aragorn watching the hobbits answered for her brother. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Kyna said squeezing her brother shoulder with her hand. "Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed." Gimli said bitterly. "Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn said standing up and moving towards Legolas and Gimli. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment of death." Aragorn said looking at the two. "Not while we have strength left." Aragorn stated before going and starting to grab supplies. "Leave all that can be spared behind we travel light, Let us hunt some orc." Aragorn said taking off into the woods. "Yes." Gimli shouted taking off after Aragorn. Kyna and Legolas looked at each other for a moment. Kyna smiled at Legolas before turning and taking off with Legolas right on her heels.


	25. Riders of Rohan

The four company members ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Gimli usually trailed behind while Legolas and Aragorn were at the front and Kyna was in the middle. On a good day Kyna would usually be up front by her brother but her wound was slowing her down and that was certainly the farthest from a good thing. The only thing that kept her running was the fact that Merry and Pippin were out there being taken heaven knows where by a band of orcs. With that thought in the forefront of her mind she pushed herself harder. The trees rushed past them as they ran the way Aragorn was leading them. Over streams and rocks, across fields and clouded paths, they never once stopped for a break knowing each second was a second longer the hobbits had to endure.

The company made their way out of the infernal forest and onto beautiful plains. They would be breathtaking if the four had any breath to take. They had no time to look though they just kept moving forward. After some time Aragorn stopped and pressed his ear down to a rock using his ranger skills to try and track them. Kyna watched him as he closed his eyes in concentration before they snapped open again. "Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent." He stated pushing himself up from the rock. "Hurry!" Aragorn yelled back to the rest of the company who again quickened their pace. "Come on Gimli." Legolas called over his shoulder to the dwarf.

"Three days and night pursuit, no food, or rest, no sign of a quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli complained as he made his way up the steep slope of the hill. They were once again off running after the orcs. Their breathing was shallow as they pushed themselves harder and harder with each step. They ran past cliffs and over stones until Aragorn suddenly stopped. Kyna watched as he bent down and picked up a small, shiny object from the ground. When she got closer she noticed it was the pin of Lorien. It was exactly like the other ones that kept their cloaks of Lorien safely around their shoulders. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said brushing the mud off the pin. "They may yet be alive." Kyna said hopefully next to her brother and Aragorn. "Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn said standing up and starting to run again.

"Come Gimli were gaining on them." Legolas yelled back to Gimli who had just come rolling down the hill. "I'm wasted on cross country, we dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances." Gimli called forward to the three causing Kyna to laugh at her companion. They ran up to the top of the hill they were at and there they paused. "Rohan, home of the horse lords." Aragorn said looking out across the land as Gimli finally caught up. "There is something strange at work here, something gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Kyna said sensing a dark presence in the realm. "Legolas, what do your elves eye see?" Aragorn called to Legolas who had ran ahead of them. "The Uruks turned north east." He yelled back. His eyes widened, "They're taking the hobbits to Isenguard." Legolas said. "Saruman." Kyna whispered out loud getting a worried look from her brother.

Taking a deep breath she looked to her brother again. "We have to hurry if we want to catch them before they reach Isenguard, if not there is little hope." Kyna told the other three. They all nodded and again they took off after the hobbits. They made their way across the plains of Rohan keeping their hands on their weapons ready for anything along their journey. They made their way down another hill and now were on relatively flat surfaces. Every once in a while a comment from Gimli told them that he was still behind him. The sun began to set but that didn't stop them from continuing until it was too dark for them to continue. Once that happened they took rest for the night. The next morning they were off again on the hunt.

A red sun rose the next morning signaling that blood had been spilt that night. It was long into the morning that they heard the sound of horses whinnying. Aragorn ran to a nearby rock and had the rest follow him. Legolas took a hold of Kyna's hand as they stood there letting her know he was there if things went wrong. They stood there quite as a group of horses and their riders came riding around the rock they were standing behind. They seemed not to notice the four standing there but Aragorn soon changed that fact by stepping out from behind the rock and yelling, "RIDERS OF ROHAN WHAT NEWS FROM THE MARK?"

The rest of the company stepped up behind Aragorn and Legolas moved closer to Kyna so to protect her if anything went wrong. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by the group with spears pointed at them from every angle. Legolas' hand dropped from Kyna's as it rested on his bow ready for a fight. "What business does and elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark, Speak quickly." a horse man commanded moving into the circle. "Give me your name horse master and I will give you mine." Gimli said looking at him. Kyna and Aragorn both looked at each other exasperatedly before turning back to the scene before them.

The man, Kyna now recognized as an old friend of hers named Eomer, jumped down from her horse and made her way toward the group. "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He spat staring at Gimli. "You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said loading and pointing his arrow at Eomer. All the spears were suddenly pointed at Legolas. Kyna's hand instantly went to Legolas' . The elf looked over at her and when he saw the fear dancing in her eyes he lowered his bow. Eomer's eyes went between Legolas and Kyna but turned to Aragorn as he spoke, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and my sister Kyna." Aragorn explained.

Eomer looked over to Kyna and his eyes flickered with recognition. "I was wondering if you'd remember me Eomer, my old friend." Kyna said looking at him. Eomer smiled slightly at the girl before raising his hand and calling off the other horsemen. "We are friends of Rohan and Theoden king." Aragorn continued on. "Theoden no longer recognizes friends from foe." Eomer said sadly pulling of his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands." Eomer explained. The four looked at each other before turning back to Eomer. "My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." Eomer continued. "The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say disguised as an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer finished.

"We are no spies; we track a ban or urakhai across the plains." Aragorn told him. "They took two of our friends captive." He explained. "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night." Eomer stated. "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits?" Gimli pleaded. "They'd be small, only children to your eyes." Kyna tried desperately to explain better. "We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them." He said pointing to where a plume of smoke rose from the plains. "Sorry." Eomer whispered before calling for two horses for them. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes then their former masters." He said handing over the reins. "Look for you friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. "What do we have in this world but for hope, if we are no longer trusting to hope then this is forfeit." Kyna said locking eyes with Eomer. "And what do you know of hope?" Eomer asked. "More than most my dear friends, be safe on your travels." Kyna said as the company rode away.


	26. Reunited

After the Riders of Rohan rode out of sight the four friends mounted the horses and got ready to leave. Aragorn and Gimli rode on the brown horse that was given, while Kyna and Legolas rode on the white one. Kyna would have called to her horse Storm but something told her that the horse would not come to any call at this moment in time. So she hopped on behind Legolas. After everyone was on the horses and they were comfortable they made their way to the smoldering pile across the plains. Everyone was heavy hearted as they went along. Scared of what they might find and scared that there may be nothing left to find. Kyna was especially somber during the journey; feeling as if this was all her fault for not being able to protect her friends like she should have been. But Kyna knew that it was not her fault so she pushed those thoughts aside and instead wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

All too soon they reached the pile and jumped off their horses. An orcs head that was scoured on a spear showed that victory went to Rohan for their deaths. The four went and looked around trying to find any sign of the wee hobbits. Gimli who was rooting through the pile of burning orcs all of a sudden turned to the rest of the company. In his hand he held a small belt, one that used to reside around the waist of one of the hobbits. "It's one of their wee belts." He said softly looking at the other three. Legolas closed his eyes and whispered a solemn elven prayer. Aragorn screamed out as he kicked a discarded helmet, before dropping to his knees on the blood soaked battle field. Kyna stood still as a statue watching her three companions.

"We've failed them." Gimli whispered. Kyna watched as her brother studied the ground before looking at a particular spot. "A hobbit lay here," He stated. "And the other." He said pointing to a spot not far off from the first. "They crawled." Aragorn explained following the path they had made the night before. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn said studying the marks made from their crawl. He walked off until he again stopped stooping down to pick up a length of rope from the ground. "Their bonds were cut." He said looking at the clean cut ends of the rope. He followed a path through the battle field. Legolas, Gimli, and Kyna followed close behind their companion hoping for good news. "The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn said now running as he followed the path. All of a sudden he stopped looking straight ahead. "And into Fanghorn Forest." Aragorn said looking at forest nervously. "What madness drove them in their?" Gimli asked standing behind Aragorn and Legolas.

The group looked at each other before Kyna walked into the forest, the rest of them followed the brunette closely. Their hands never left their weapons as they walked through the ominous forest. They proceeded deeper into the woods until Gimli stopped by a plant. The dwarf stuck his fingers in a black substance on a leave before tasting it. As soon as it touched his lips he spit it out again. "Orc Blood." He stated before moving back towards the others. Kyna nodded as they jumped a small river and continued down the path into the woods. Aragorn ran forward before stopping at a large imprinting in the ground. "These are strange tracks." He said once again studying the ground like the ranger he was trained to be. "The air is so close in here." Gimli stated walking a little bit behind the group. "This forest is old." Kyna stated resting her hand lightly on one of the trees. "Very old." Legolas added. "Full of memory and anger." He continued looking around.

Kyna could feel the anger flowing through the tree she had her hand on and she slowly retracted her hand so that it once again rested by her side. Gimli drew his axe quickly and waved it around as he looked around quickly. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas explained. "Gimli, lower your axe." Aragorn ordered. Gimli slowly lowered his axe and the forest again went back to the quiet it had been. They continued on until Legolas spoke. "Aragorn, something's out there." Legolas said in elvish. Kyna looked up from her place helping Gimli to where her brother stood by Legolas. The two quickly approached as they heard Legolas state "The white wizard approaches." Everyone seemed to freeze a little as they heard this before looking to Aragorn for directions. "Don not let him speak he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered drawing his sword slowly. "We must be quick." Aragorn said as they all spun around. Gimli threw an axe at it which was easily blocked along with Legolas' arrow. Kyna summoned her magic throwing a small ball of energy toward the wizard which was also easily blocked, Aragorn was forced to drop his weapon as it burned red hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" The person standing inside a blinding light stated. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way the day before yesterday." The wizard explained. "They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?" The being asked. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked as the light slowly started to fade. Standing before them was Gandalf. The old wizard was no longer grey but bore white hair and beard along with pure white robes and a white staff. "It cannot be." Kyna said looking at him. "You fell." Aragorn whispered standing by his sister. "Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Baulrog of Morcath. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smout his ruin on the mountain side." Gandalf explained. "Darkness claimed me and I strayed out of thought and time, stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. "I've been sent back until my task is done. "Gandalf." Kyna whispered. "Gandalf?" He questioned. "Yes that is what they used to call me." Gandalf said remembering. "Gandalf the grey that was my name, I am Gandalf the white, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He said looking at Aragorn.


	27. Theoden King

"One part of your journey is over another now begins." Gandalf said as they made their way out of the forest. "War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras. With all speed." Gandalf explained as they finally made it out of the forest. Once they were out and in the open Gandalf looked at Kyna. "Call your horse." He instructed before he whistled for his horse. Kyna nodded and whistled her call to her horse. After a little bit a pure white horse came running out of the woods with a horse that was all black except for the storm cloud on its head. The both came running majestically toward the group. Legolas, who was standing next to the two horses given by the riders, stepped forward and looked at the two horses. "They are of the Miras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe. The horses came up and the white one stopped before Gandalf while the other stopped before Kyna.

"Shadowfax, lord of all horses." Gandalf said bowing slightly to the horse before petting the horse. "This one is Storm, Shadowfax's youngest and wildest son." Kyna stated as the horse nudged her in the arm. Kyna laughed as she stroked the horse's nose thoughtfully. "Shadowfax has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said stroking the horse. After he was done petting Shadowfax they all mounted their horses. Aragorn rode his brown steed, while Legolas and Gimli rode the white one. Gandalf rode on Shadowfax and Kyna rode next to him on Storm. As soon as they were all on and Storm was done playing around they made their way has quickly as possible to Edoras. The only sound in the air as they rode was Kyna telling her horse to slow down every once in a while. In almost no time at all they came upon the small kingdom.

They paused for a moment to take in the sight of the city. "Edoras and the golden hall of Medoseld, their dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown." Gandalf Said. "Saruman's hold over king Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf explained as they paused again twenty feet away from the gate. "Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here." Gandalf stated before urging Shadowfax forward. The companions watched as the flag of the great city landed on the ground by the gate before continuing on their way into the city. They quickly made their way past the villagers looking at how solemn they seemed. "You could find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented as they rode up the incline. Once at the top of the hill they dismounted their horses at a stable and made their way to the great hall.

They were met on the stairs by a soldier. "We cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The soldier stated. Gandalf nodded and motioned for the others to disarm themselves. The soldier who stood in front of Kyna seemed to think she had nothing to hand over. Kyna laughed slightly as she slipped her bow and arrows of her shoulder and out from under her cloak and handed it to him. The soldier jumped, surprised that she was armed before blushing and taking the weapons she presented for him. After they had all gotten rid of their weapons they made to go forward but were again stopped by the soldier. "Your staff." the soldier stated. "You would not part and old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. The soldier shook his head and turned to allow them in. Gandalf to make sure the act looked real looped his arm through Kyna's who stood on his left.

They slowly made their way past the guards and towards the king. Kyna scrunched her nose in disgust when she saw Grima whispering into the king's ear. Kyna then calmed herself and made her face impassive. The company glanced around looking at who was all inside the hall. The doors had been closed as soon as they entered meaning if there was a fight they had to fight. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stated walking forward and releasing Kyna's arm. "Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King mumbled out. After Grima again whispered something to the King he stood up and looked at the five people standing in front of him. His eyes scanned the group resting a moment too long on Kyna before he started to speak.

"Late is the hour, in which this conjuror chooses to appear, Thus ill news isn't ill guessed." He said standing almost directly in front of Gandalf. "Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, I have not passed through fire and death to band witless words with a worm." Gandalf said holding his staff in front of him. "His staff, I told you to take the wizard's staff." Grima yelled backing up. The soldiers standing in the room moved to attack the company. The four held them off while Gandalf slowly approached the king. Kyna punched one of the bandits who came after them in the nose successfully breaking it before kneeing him in the face and knocking him out. The rest of the group was doing the same as Gandalf was speaking to Théoden. Once all of the men, including Grima, were taken care off they turned to see what Gandalf was doing.

Gandalf stood almost directly in front of the king and was staring at him with his staff in hand. "I release you from this spell." Gandalf said holding his hand up to allow his power to flow. The whole hall seemed shock as they heard the king laugh and mutter "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf threw off his cloak and allowed his power to radiate out. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf stated. Pushing his staff toward Théoden who was now pinned to his throne. "If I go Théoden dies." Saruman stated through Théoden. Gandalf again thrust his staff forward pinning Théoden back. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf stated. "Rohan is mine." Théoden again spit out. Gandalf thrust his staff forward one more time. "Be gone." Gandalf stated successfully freeing Théoden.

Eowyn who had been caught by Aragorn broke away from him after Gandalf relaxed. She ran to her uncle and grabbed him just before he fell off his throne. His eyes slowly became unclouded and the age that had consumed him slowly melted away to reveal a man with blonde hair and a short beard. "I know your face." He stated looking at Eowyn. He brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek before whispering "Eowyn." The others in the room let out a breath of relief as they saw the king return to himself. "Gandalf?" Théoden questioned. "Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf said looking at the man in front of him. Kyna smiled seeing Théoden return to himself after being hidden in the darkness for far too long.


	28. Death and Children

After Theoden was once again himself the first thing he did was have Wormtongue thrown out of the Golden Hall. "Please my lord, I have only ever served you." Grima pleaded staring up at the king from his place on the ground. "Your witch craft would have had me crawling around on all fours like some kind of beast." Theoden spewed looking at him. Theoden walked down the stairs following Grima as he slowly tired to crawl away from the sword weilding king. "Please send me not from your sight." Grima begged. Theoden hefted the sword up above his head and was just about to bring it down when Aragorn stopped him. "No, no my lord let him go." Aragorn said looking into Theoden's eyes. "Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Arargorn whispered.

Theoden gave a brief nod while Grima quickly got up and ran out of the city as quickly as he could. Kyna watched as "Hail Theoden King" was called over the crowd and everyone in front of him bowed to the king. Theoden looked at them before turning back and looking up at the people behind him. "Where is Theodred?" He asked scanning the grounds looking for him. "Where is my son?" He said again, this time a little quiter. The fellowship looked around as everyone seemed to become grave at the topic. Kyna stood by Gandalf while the news was given to Theoden and then followed the king and her mentor out when they went to see Theodred's grave.

Kyna watched as Theoden stood in front of a grave with a white flower in his hand. "Symbelyme." he whispered looking at the flowers beauty. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebarers," Theoden paused looking over at Gandalf and Kyna. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son." He stated staring off as if lost in a memory. "Alas that these evil days should be mine, the young perish and the old linger, that I should live to see the last days of my house." He said sadly dropping the flower on the grave. "Theodred's death was not of your makings." Kyna said looking at the man sadly. "No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden said as tears filled his eyes and the sorrow came through in his voice.

Kyna walked over to the King and rested her hand on the Father's shoulder trying to convey the fact that he was not alone. Even as she did though his tears still spilt over and he cried freely, mourning for the loss of his son. "He was strong in life, He is strong now in death, he will find the hall of your fathers." Gandalf stated looking at Theoden who had just dropped to his knees as he cried. Kyna gave Theoden's shoulder one more squeeze before returning to Gandalf's side. She heard the last bit of prayer he was whispering as she got there. Kyna herself closed her eyes and silently prayed for the loss of one who was so deeply loved.

Kyna's eyes opened to a sight she did not expect. Coming over the hills were a young boy and girl riding a horse much to big for them. Kyna gasped "Gandalf" and lurched toward the kids as she saw the young man slip off of the horse and hit the ground with a thud. As soon as she was by the horse she carefully picked up the boy and grabbed the reins of the horse."Will you be okay to ride a little while yet?" Kyna asked the small child. The girl nodded and Kyna then quickly made her way through the city and up to the hall hoping the little boy she carried was okay.

Kyna was greeted at the door by Aragorn whose eyes widened as he saw the boy in her arms. After looking at Kyna for a moment he nodded and took the boy, quickly rushing off to find a healer. Kyna then looked down to the small girl beside her who was fidgeting nervously. "Will he be okay?" The little girl asked. "Your brother should be just fine." Kyna side smiling softly at the girl. "Now why don't we go find you some new clothes and get you washed up a bit." Kyna said taking the girls hand.


	29. Family Reunited

Once everyone was safe inside Hekm's Deep, Kyna went to find Storm and the two children. She soon found Storm near an almost deserted area. There were guards standing all around the stallion trying to get close enough to get the kids. Kyna shook her head and walked up to the circle of guards. "If this stupid horse doesn't stop soon I'll put its out of its misery." she heard what seemed to be the captain say. Anger flowed up to the forefront of her mind hearing this statement. This horse was like a best friend to her and there was no way they were going to hurt him.

"You will most certainly not do any such thing." Kyna said angrily. "And what should I care what some girl has to say?" The guard spat. Kyna ignored the guard and pushed through the others to the center of the circle. Storm instantly calmed when he saw Kyna walking towards him. "Calm down my friend." Kyna soothed in elvish. Her hand was slowly running up and down the horses silky neck as she soothed the beast. After Storm was almost completely calm, she helped the two children off of the horse. When both were down and ready, the group of three started to walk off as if the guards didn't exist, Storm trailed right behind walking with his head right next to Kyna's ear.

Kyna laughed softly at her friends antics before looking around for a stable. "Storm, go find the King's horse and please stay with him until I call." Kyna commanded in elvish to the horse. The horse moved his head up and down as if nodding before sniffing the air and taking off in a speedy gallop to where the other horse was. "He's very smart." The boy commented from beside her. "Yes but he is far from well behaved." Kyna said with a laugh putting her hand on the boys shoulder so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd they were traveling through. The little blonde girl had a tight grasp on her hand.

"Now, do you know where your mother would be?" Kyna asked the two children. The girl bit her lip while she thought. "We have a small place where we always go when we are called to Helm's Deep." The boy said looking up at Kyna. "Well we will try there first then, now lead the way my brave knight." Kyna said cheerily making the boy blush a light red. Kyna and the boy's sister laughed at this and followed close behind as he made his way down a path and towards the outer walls of the city. The boy soon stopped in front of a small apot where a woman sat carefully fixing a rip in a dress. The two children suddenly broke away from Kyna and threw themselves at the woman with cries of momma.

The woman's eyes welled up with tears as she held the two children close and wept silent tears of joy. The woman then looked up and noticed Kyna standing there smiling fondly at them. "Thank you." She said finally letting go of the two children who sat right next to her on the blanket. "Your welcome." Kyna replied. "Mommy, Kyna let us ride her horse, and her big brother is so nice and I heard someone say that her brother's the future king of Gondor." She whispered the last part. The woman's eyes widened as she looked up at the brunette in front of her. "Are you really?" was the woman's short question. Kyna nodded slowly, looking at the woman who was holding her two children close.

"Please know royalty business though, I am a mere fighter at this time in the war, I am only Kyna and that is all I will ever be." Kyna said looking at the woman. The woman nodded. "I am Anya by the way." Kyna smiled softly and nodded. "You should see her fight Momma,she is very strong and took down eight of the king's guards at one time." The boy said excitedly looking at Kyna with awe. "And her horse, Storm, is a beautiful black stallion with a white storm cloud on his head, she said he was a prince of horses and he loves to run and play like the young horse that grandma had a while ago." the little girl chattered away. A group of kids soon came running up wanting the other two to play with them. The two kids ran off while Kyna sat down by the woman to talk.

"Is what they tell about you true?" The woman asked. "Yes, every word of it is true." Kyna informed playing with her bracelet. "That's a very beautiful bracelet." she said pointing to the bracelet that Galadriel had given Kyna. "Galadriel the queen of Lothlorien gave it to me." Kyna said just as a horn signaling the arrival of more people went off. Kyna's jumped up and her eyes lit up. "Young love." She heard Anya say. Kyna smiled at her. "Don't let anything come in between you two." Anya called after he as Kyna hurried off to find Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.


	30. The Return

Kyna hurried down the stairs and past people until she was standing in an opening by the door. There she waited for the men to enter into the stronghold. She was soon joined by Eowyn who stood right next to her as Théoden entered the castle. Eowyn went straight over to Théoden while Kyna walked up to Legolas a Gimli who were getting off their horses. As soon as Legolas was off his horse she threw herself into his arms thanking whatever deity there was that he was safe. Kyna then pulled back and smiled up at Legolas but it soon turned to a frown as she saw his grim face.

"Legolas, what ails you?" Kyna asked. The brunette then looked around and stopped before looking back at Legolas. "Legolas" she said. "Where's Aragorn?" She asked. Legolas looked down at his feet. He felt as if he had failed the woman in front of him by not being able to bring her brother back to her. "Legolas?" Kyna questioned resting her cool hand on his cheek and pulling his face up so that he was looking at her. "He fell." The elf whispered sorrowfully. "What do you mean?" The woman asked. Her eyes widened at the thought of what he might mean but hoped to god she was wrong.

"During the fight, he fell of the side of the cliff fighting off a warg and its rider." Legolas said. "He's gone." He whispered the second part just barely loud enough for her to hear. Kyna's hand dropped to her side limply, having been on Legolas' cheek the whole time. She felt like her world was closing in around her. Her brother, the one who had always been there for her. The one that used to teach her how to hunt and do things that she would need to know. The one who had always been looking out for her no matter how bad it was for him. He was gone. Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry silently for the loss.

As she started to cry she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close as she cried. "Come, let's move." Legolas' voice whispered softly to her. Kyna held tightly to the elf as he moved her away from the crowd and to a deserted stairwell. Legolas let go of Kyna to sit on the stairs before pulling the girl down and into his lap. He held her tight to his chest as she cried. He wished that he could have done something to help Aragorn. "I'm sorry," He whispered tightening his grip on her. "Don't be, it's not your fault." Kyna whispered wiping her eyes that had started to grow red from crying.

"I feel like it is though." Legolas stated. "It could have happened to anyone, I was just so used to him always being there that I never thought he would ever be gone." Kyna said changing position in his lap so that she was looking at his face. Legolas looked at her and gently wiped away the tears that had been pooling beneath her eyes. "Please stop crying." He pleaded. "I can't stand to see you like this." Kyna smiled halfly and leaned into Legolas kissing him on the lips. Legolas responded immediately and kissed back. It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared; this one was desperate, as if the other could disappear at any moment. Which in all senses was true. Kyna pulled back and looked at Legolas. "Promise me that you won't leave me." She whispered snuggling farther into his chest. "I promise." Legolas whispered.

He knew it was a promise that may be near impossible to keep but for her he would try. After sitting there together for a while more they broke apart and started to head to find Gimli when they heard a commotion coming from the gate. They both looked at each other before heading down to the gate. "He's alive!" They heard several women cry out as they walked toward the gate. Kyna felt hope rise up in her chest as they stopped outside of the crowd that had formed. They were just about to push through when the crowd broke and Aragorn came through.

Kyna threw her arms around Aragorn and pulled him close. She then pulled away and cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes before once again hugging him. "I swear Aragorn you ever do that to me again I will kill you myself." Kyna whispered pulling away and just looking at him. "Are you hurt?" She asked seeing his scraped shoulder. "I'm fine." He stated before laying a kiss on her forehead and turning to the blonde elf next to her. "You're Late." Legolas stated in elvish. "You look terrible." He then informed looking at his friend. Aragorn laughed slightly looking at the elf.

Aragorn laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder with a smile before letting his hand fall to his side as he looked at the elf and his sister standing side by side. Legolas then held out his hand to Aragorn who stretched his hand out curiously. Legolas set Arwen's evenstar in Aragorn's hand before the ranger realized what it was and looked up at the elf. "Hanno lee (Thank you)." Aragorn said looking at Legolas. The elf nodded his head before all three of them turned and headed to where the king was.


	31. A Great Host

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked after hearing the ranger's tale. "All of Isenguard is emptied." Aragorn confirmed looking at the king. "How many?" The king asked with his back to the others. "Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn replied. "Ten thousand?" Asked Theoden turning to look at Aragorn in disbelief. "It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn stated. Theoden turned and looked at Aragorn waiting for what was to come. "To destroy the world of men." Theoden's eyes widened as he thought about the situation they now were presented.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn relented. Theoden turned and started a fast pace toward the door. "Let them come." He said as he made his way out the door and down one of the roads. "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms ready by nightfall." He ordered his commander while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kyna followed him. They walked out to the main door of Helm's Deep and walked just outside it so Theoden could explain his plan. "We will cover the cause way and the gate from above." Theoden explained.

"No army has ever breeched the Deeping wall, or set foot inside the hornburg." Theoden said looking around Helm's Deep. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Urak-hai." Gimli stated from his spot by the gate. "There armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli explained. "I have fought many wars master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." The king said boring down on Gimli before heading back inside Helm's Deep. They followed him again giving Gimli a slight pat on the arm to stop him from brooding.

Once again inside they made their way onto the outer wall as they followed Theoden. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden said walking along the wall. "Saruman's hoard will pillage and burn, We've seen it before." He said making his way onto the second innermost wall. "Crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt, within these walls we will outlast them." Theoden said confidently. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn argued looking at the king.

Theoden turned around and looked at the ranger. "What would you have me do?" Theoden whispered menacingly as he grabbed ahold of Aragorn's shoulder. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread." Theoden stated before pausing for a while. "If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden said staring at Aragorn before letting go of his shoulder and turning to once again walk away from the troubles he knows he will be up against.

"Send out riders my lord." Aragorn pleaded. "You must call for aid." Aragorn informed him trying to help protect the people of Rohan. "And who will come?" Theoden asked walking back up so that he was right in front of Aragorn. "Elves, dwarves, we are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden stated. "Gondor will answer." Aragorn said. "Gondor." Theoden growled. "Where was Gondor when the west fold fell, where was Gondor when our enemies close in around us, where was Gon-," Theoden trailed off. "No my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden stated before walking off. Not even sparing a glance over his shoulder at the ranger.


	32. Preparing for War

Kyna stood by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and watched as the women and children were taking to the mines. All other men and boys who were capable of bearing arms stayed out of the caves and went to get fitted and ready for battle. After standing for a while and watching the foreboding scene the group walked into the battlement to where swords and mail was getting handed out. A lot of eyes were on Kyna as she was the only women left out of the caves. They were still getting used to the fact that the young girl was a skilled fighter.

Aragorn walked ahead to the pile of weapons and picked one up to inspect it. After a while of inspecting it he threw it back on the pile and walked back towards where Kyna, Legolas, and Gimli were standing. "Farmers, fairers, boys." Aragorn stated looking at his sister. "These are no soldiers." He concluded. "Most have seen to many winters." Gimli said looking around. "Or too few." Legolas stated. "Courage comes from those whom you least expect." Kyna stated looking at everyone. Aragorn nodded slightly still looking around at the soldiers.

"Look at them right, you can see it in their eyes." Legolas said. Everyone stopped and turned to the elf including Kyna and the others. "**And they should be, Three hundred against ten thousand!" **Legolas stated in elvish. Kyna stepped away from him and just stared at the elf. "**They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras."** Aragorn tried to argue back. "Aragorn **They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die." **Legolas said looking at the ranger. "THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Aragorn yelled at the elf. He stared at the elf for a moment before turning and walking out of the room. Legolas went to go after him but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go lad, let him be." Gimli said. He then turned to Kyna as if to say something but the brunette just shook her head and headed off after her brother. Kyna followed Aragorn out to the wall were said man sat down on the stairs and watched the men scramble around to get ready. Kyna stood by a pole behind her brother and just watched him. "Give me your sword." Aragorn said looking at a boy who was standing near a fire. The boy looked at him and walked over slowly, holding out his sword for Aragorn to take. "What is your name?" Aragorn asked as he took the sword from the boy.

"Halas, son of Hamma my lord." The boy said quietly as he watched Aragorn. "The men are saying we will not live out the night." The boy said looking up as Kyna came to stand behind Aragorn. Aragorn looked at the boy. "They say that it is hopeless." The boy said forlornly. Aragorn stood up and stepped down a step before holding the sword out in front of him. He then spun it in a figure eight in front of him a couple time measuring it to himself. He then held it straight up and down and turned to the boy. "This is a good sword." He stated. "Halas, son of Hamma." He continued.

The boy took his sword back and was looking at it when Aragorn laid his hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope." He whispered as the boy looked up at him. The boy nodded before walking off. "Your such a show off." Kyna said as he turned around to see her. He laughed lightly at his sister. "Come on Aragorn, we must be getting ready." Kyna said taking her brothers arm and walking him to where they had their stuff laid out. Kyna left Aragorn alone for a moment while she went to change before she came back in to her brother. She smiled as she watched her brother slip on his chain mail shirt before putting a leather top over that and sliding his belt around his waist.

He was reaching for his sword when it was picked up and handed to him. Aragorn took it from Legolas and nodded to him. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray, forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Legolas said looking at Aragorn. **"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." **Aragorn said to him in elvish grasping his shoulder. They then looked over to Gimli who was fumbling with his chain mail. "If we have time I'll get this adjusted." He mumbled to himself as he let it drop. The mail when all the way down and pooled at the ground. Aragorn nodded and held back a laugh. "It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli complained causing Kyna to laugh.

They all stopped then as they heard a horn sounding outside. "That is no orc horn." Legolas stated before running out to see what it was. Kyna and Aragorn followed quickly behind him. They group ran out to see a group of elves standing at the bottom of the stairs with Haldir leading them. "We come to honor that allegiance." He stated looking up at the two siblings. Aragorn walked down to him greeting him elvish as Kyna did the same. Once Aragorn reached the bottom he stopped before hugging the man who returned the hug after a moment. "You are most welcome." Aragorn said backing up. As soon as he did Haldir had his arms full of a brunette wizard who smiled at the elf and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much we needed this." Kyna whispered to him before backing off and watching as Legolas greeted him rather stiffly. All the while glancing at her. "We are proud to fight along men once more." He then stated after looking from Legolas to Kyna. After that they all started to head to their spots. Legolas pulled Kyna into and abandoned hall as they walked and pulled her close kissing her deeply. Kyna returned the kiss before pulling away. "We'll be fine." She whispered trying to reassure them both. "I know but just in case know that I love you." He whispered. "I love you too Legolas." Kyna whispered kissing him deeply once more before they left and got into position.


	33. Battle of the Hornburg

**Dear readers,**

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far. It just occured to me though that I am almost finished with this story though! I know sad right. But I am thinking about writing more stories so do not be afraid. P.S. If you guys like Harry Potter stories I will be posting one on here shortly. It kinda reminds you of a crackfic but it follows the movies. My characters I have added are just interesting as I have been told. You got one that's crazy, one that's sarcastic, and one that is normal (kinda). What more could you want? Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story and If I get atleast five reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow. So give me some creative criticism, they don't even have to be long they can be just two word reviews if you want. So Enjoy and review away. **

Everyone stood still in their positions in the Hornburg. The silence was tense enough for someone to cut a hole in it. It was the final deep breath before the battle would begin. Kyna stood on one side of Gimli, while Legolas stood on the other. The looked over the carved stone toward the fields as the army of Isenguard slowly made its way towards them. "You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained trying to see what was going on over the edge of the battlement. However, dwarves aren't the tallest creatures in Middle Earth and he couldn't see past the stone in front of him. Legolas smiled slightly while he kept his eyes trained on the approaching army.

The sound of footsteps alerted the three to the presence of Aragorn whom came to a stop behind Gimli. Gimli turned his head slightly so that he was looking up at Aragorn. "Well lad, by the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli stated turning back to the wall in front of him. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas whispered after a crack of lightning resounded through the battlement. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said looking over at Legolas and then to Aragorn and Kyna. Aragorn rested his hand on Kyna and Legolas' shoulders for a brief moment before turning and head back to where he would be commanding the elven forces.

Thunder once again resonated from the walls of the surrounding rock before the first splatter of a rain drop was heard on the armor of one of the soldiers. One drop followed the other and it was soon pouring down upon the armies that were both settling into position. It was almost as if mother nature was interpreting the feelings of all the soldiers who had been pulled into this fight. The fear wafted through them and increased with every step the enemy took until they orcs came to a stop below them on the muddy field. Kyna could only imagine what was going on down in the catacombs where the people of the city were hiding. The fear they were feeling, not knowing any of what was going on.

"Show them no mercy." Aragorn called in elven. "For you shall receive none." He finished as he walked behind the archers. "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked trying to jump up and see over the wall. "Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" He asked looking down at Gimli who laughed up at him. An orc scream was then heard, followed by the sound of spears hitting against the muddy rock below the Hornburg. All of Théoden's men drew their bows and pointed them down towards where the orcs stood. Everything froze and became quiet when the twang of an arrow being released was heard.

An orc in the front of the line was hit right in the neck and slumped forward, landing dead on the ground. That was the final moment that drew the orcs to send forth their army and attack. "Prepare to fire." Aragorn called in elvish as the orcs rushed towards the wall. "Their armor is weak at the neck, and below the arms." Legolas said to Kyna as she took a deep breath and steadied her bow. "Release arrows." Aragorn commanded in elvish. His regimen released their arrows killing many of the orcs in the front line. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked which gained him a snort from the brunette beside him. Théoden's army then released their arrows while Aragorn instructed the elves to open fire.

"Send them to me, come on." Gimli shouted while Legolas and Kyna were shooting arrows as fast as they could. Kyna quickly replaced the bow on her shoulder as she heard her brothers call. She then drew her hand crafted sword and got ready for a fight. A ladder was heaved up right in front of Gimli and the first orc was brought down by his axe. Kyna turned to her left where another ladder was and shot her blade out. It plunged deep into the orc before she pulled it back out and started fighting the orcs that were swarming up the ladders after them.

Kyna clashed her sword against one of the orcs and fought back hard. Every parry and thrust made by each opponent was blocked by each other. They were in a deadlock when Kyna was stuck in the back by a soldier who had just been shot by an arrow. She lost her footing and was soon thrown to the ground by the orc. Thinking quickly she grabbed the small dagger out of her boot and flung it straight into the orcs neck. The orc spluttered and fell forward onto the brunette, trapping her underneath the putrid creature. "Gimli, Legolas, a little help?" She called trying to get out from under the thing.

Legolas quickly came over and pushed the thing off her before helping her up and looking her over. "I'm fine, now go beat Gimli." She stated pulling her dagger out of the orc and replacing it in her boot. Legolas nodded before turning and getting back to work. Kyna continued to pick off orcs one by one until she froze when she heard the sound of yells and an explosion. Kyna killed the orc in front of her and turned around just in time to see Gimli jump down to where Aragorn was lying motionless in the mud. Kyna froze up for a minute before she once again started to fight as she made her way toward him.

Orcs started to make their way into the wall only to be shot down and attacked by the elves. Legolas was the next one to go down to the hole by riding a shield down to the ground and impaling one of the orcs with it. In any other circumstances Kyna would have yelled about him being a show-off but right now she was too busy fighting off the orcs that were still climbing up the ladders at them. Kyna breathed a sigh of relief when they were called to return to the keep. Her strength was waning fast. Kyna was just turning to make her way there when she saw Haldir get stabbed by an Orc.

Kyna bolted to his side and go there the same time Aragorn did. Aragorn caught him before he hit the ground and held him. Kyna grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it slightly to show he was not alone. Whether he felt it or not, she had no idea, but when his head hit Aragorn's shoulder, he was gone. While Aragorn started attacking and trying to avenge Haldir. Kyna made her way to where Legolas was standing picking off orcs. Kyna put her sword away and drew her bow so that she could help them.

Kyna looked down to see Aragorn and Gimli fighting off orcs in front of the main door and showed Legolas where they were. Legolas disappeared for a moment before running back up and jumping on the wall with a rope. "Aragorn!" He called as he threw the rope down to him. Aragorn grabbed the rope and Gimli while Legolas, Kyna, and other soldiers helped to pull them up. As soon as they were over the wall they made their way into the keep to see what their next move should be. After all, this battle was far from over.


	34. Dawn on the Fifth Day

**Omg, Here is the next chapter and I am officially done with the second movie which mean that I do not have that much more to go in this story. It makes me want to cry. Oh my beautiful readers, how I will miss you so when I am done with this story. But alas every story must come to an end for it is not a true story unless it has one. So here is a little goal for all you readers of mine. If I get at least three comments/reviews I will type and post another chapter just for you guys. Deal? ok Deal. So get reading and reviewing my lovely readers. Till next time. BYE!**

* * *

><p>The group quickly headed into the keep where the king was standing staring at the door. His gaze was unwavering as if he were far away from this battle, his eyes unseeing. The guards and soldiers hurried to barricade the door so that the orcs could not get through it. As soon as they group saw this they hurried and tried to help to barricade the door. "The Fortress is taken, it is over." Théoden said as his head guard bandaged his wound from earlier. "You said this fortress will never fall while you men defend it." Aragorn said grabbing a bench with the help of Legolas and taking it over to the door. "They still defend it, they have died defending it." Aragorn yelled waving his hand toward the door, desperately trying to get the king to see reason.<p>

"Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked while the king stood silently. "Is there no other way?" Aragorn demanded looking at the head guard. The guard looked at Théoden for a moment before turning back to Aragorn. "There is one passage, it leads into the mountains. But they will not get too far the Urak hai are too many." He stated quickly looking between Aragorn and the door. "Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance." Kyna said coming up to stand beside her brother.

"So much death." Théoden said causing the three people to turn toward him in surprise at hearing him speak once again. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" He asked brokenly. For the first time you could see the age in the man as he looked to Aragorn with only a smolder of life in his eyes. Aragorn stopped and thought for a moment before looking to Théoden. "Ride out and meet them." Aragorn whispered. "Ride out and meet them." Aragorn then said louder to the king. "For death and glory." King Théoden said turning towards Aragorn.

"For Rohan, for your people." Aragorn stated looking into the kings eyes. "The sun is rising." Gimli said breaking them out of their reverie. Aragorn and Kyna looked to the window where they could see the sun starting to rise. "Gandalf." Kyna whispered looking at the window, hope shining in her eyes. "Yes." Théoden said. "Yes the horn of Helm Hammer Hand shall sound in the deep one last time." Théoden said finally moving from his spot. "YES." Gimli said loudly. "Let this be the hour, when we draw swords together." Théoden said looking at Aragorn.

Everything seemed to be in fast forward then. Horses were quickly found and brought to those whom were to ride out. While this was going on Gimli made his way through the Keep to where the Horn was located. Once everyone was mounted on their horses they kept their eyes on the door ready to march out. "Now for wrath, Now for ruin and a red dawn." Théoden said before pulling his helmet on and drawing his sword. Kyna and Aragorn followed suit and as soon as they heard the horn sound the doors were flung open and the riders flew out. Trampling orcs while they used their swords to kill the others.

They struck down as many orcs as they could while they followed King Théoden through the city. Hacking away with their swords. They burst through the door that lead to the main street of the city and rode down the bridge knocking most of the orcs off and killing a mass number of them. Kyna stuck close byb Legolas and Aragorn while she swung he sword down into orc after orc after orc. She paused only for a moment when she noticed a pure white horse at the top of the sloping hill in front of them. She smiled when she saw it was Gandalf before turning back to the fight with a new vigor.

Most of the group that had ridden out looked up to where Gandalf was while the orcs to turned to see what was going on. They sat there looking up and all the soldiers let out a breath of relief when they saw Eomer and the Rohirrim ride up beside Gandalf. With a mighty shout the group charged down the hill and into a fierce battle with the orcs. A bright light blinded the orcs as Gandalf's power brought the sun shining straight down on them. And as they shielded their eyes the group of horse men charged into them and started killing as many as they could.

The fight seemed to fly by after that. The orc's numbers dwindling with every passing moment. The soldier's eyes were lighting up as they battled with a new strength that none of them new they had possessed. Their ferocity toward the enemy was also renewed as the battled on. Soon enough the orcs were all dead or fleeing and the men were letting out cries of victory as they all looked around at the orc carcasses. Once all of them were gone they were able to dismount their horses. As soon as Kyna was off her horse she threw herself at Aragorn, tackling him to the ground in a hug. "You ever pull anything like you did today again and you will never be able to have children." Kyna said crying lightly.

Aragorn laughed softly at her before they both got off of the ground and stood up. Gandalf was the next one who received a fierce hug from the brunette before she turned and ran into the arms of her beloved. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, as if trying to hide her away from all the grief that was now flowing through the city. They pulled away from the tight embrace for a moment to lock lips with each other. Legolas pulled Kyna closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue running over Kyna's lips begging for entrance. She had just opened her mouth and they were about to deepen the kiss even more when Gandalf and Aragorn coughed at the same time. Legolas and Kyna both laughed as they looked at their friends and started to make their way back up to Helm's Deep.

As soon as they had packed up and made sure that everything was ok in the city of Helm's deep, part of the Rohirrim and the rest of the fellowship along with the king, once again got onto their horses. They started out, for Isenguard was the next place that had to be taken care of. They rode steadily and stopped when they came to a hill that looked down onto the valley ahead. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf stated looking out over the fields towards the darkening clouds of Mordor. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over, the battle for middle earth is about to begin." Gandalf said looking out over the land unseeing. "All our hope now lies with two hobbits somewhere in the wilderness." Kyna said standing on Gandalf's right and smiling slightly at the thought of Sam and Frodo. With that said they all started the journey to Isenguard, for the next battle.


	35. Palantir

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry that this is three days late but I am the only person I know who can manage to get sick in the middle of summer. But any way here is the new chapter and another will be coming in three days. Can you wait that long? Haha well you will have to if you want to read it. I also have now posted My Harry Potter story on here so feel free to check it out. So yeah reveiw if you like the story so far. ;)**

* * *

><p>The group slowly made their way along the winding path that would take them to Isenguard. Kyna was mostly silent during the endeavor. Storm trotted along next to Aragorn at a slow and easy pace while its rider looked ahead unseeingly. Her mind far away from their little group. The landscape passed by unnoticed to most as they followed the path. Legolas was all to aware of where they were going and the reaction it seemed to be having on the woman he had fallen so hard for. He wanted desperately to reach out and pull her to him but he stopped himself. He knew she needed time to think about everything that had passed and was to come.<p>

Kyna suddenly pulled herself back to the present and urged Storm forward until she was riding right beside Gandalf. Gandalf looked over to the girl and instantly knew what was wrong with her. Gandalf had done a lot of her training to be a wizard but Saruman had also helped her. Whereas he knew that she cared for Saruman, he also knew that he cared even more for himself. Gandalf had always been like a grandfather to her and Saruman a favored uncle. "Gandalf?" She whispered unsure of what or how to see her thoughts. "If you are looking for guidance in this situation I am afraid I will not give you any." He stated. "You must learn how to resolve things like this on your own for I will not be around forever." Gandalf finished.

Kyna sighed but nodded minutely. "I know, but I cannot stop myself from hoping that you are wrong and that Saruman is still the age wizened old man who taught me so much." Kyna whispered before dropping back so that she was once again riding by Aragorn. Aragorn reached out from his horse and settled his hand on his sister's shoulder. Kyna looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the path ahead of them. She knew that they would soon be arriving at Isenguard and she needed to muster all the strength she could handle.

Kyna looked up when they found themselves at the gate to Isenguard. He heart lifted as she heard the familiar laughter of the two hobbits who were sitting on the rubble of what used to be a wall. "Welcome my lords, and lady." Merry said smiling down at the group. "To Isenguard." He continued pointing to the wreckage behind him. "You young rascals, a myriad you've led us on and now we find you feasting and, and smoking." Gimli shouted from his place behind Legolas on a horse. Aragorn and Kyna couldn't help but smile as Gimli yelled at the two young hobbits.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin said through his mouthful. "The salted pork is especially good." Pippin then relented. "Salted pork?" Gimli asked much to the amusement of Kyna who laughed softly. "Hobbits." Gandalf muttered under his breath while he shook his head. "We're under orders, from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isenguard." Merry explained. Kyna smiled up at them and the two hobbits smiled back down at her. "Get down here you two." Kyna called up to them. Merry and Pippin nodded before they both climbed down. Kyna pulled Merry unto her horse in front of her while Aragorn did the same to Pippin. They then proceeded into Isenguard until they came upon Treebeard.

"Young master Gandalf." Treebeard said when he saw the wizard. "I'm glad you've come." The ent stated. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here." Treebeard said looking at the group. "Locked in his tower." Treebeard informed. "And their Saruman must remain, under your guard Treebeard." Gandalf stated. "Well let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said causing Kyna to flinch. "No, he has no power anymore." Gandalf said staring up at the tower. "The filth of Saruman is washing away, trees will come back to live here." Treebeard said happily.

He was about to continue when the sound of splashing water and Pippin's name being called out was heard. Pippin waded through the water until he was standing above something. He then reached down and pulled up a dark glowing sphere. Pippin stared at it as if in a trance. "Bless my bark." Treebeard exclaimed. Gandalf was quickly at the hobbits side. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf said riding up to the hobbit. Pippin looked between the palantir and Gandalf before quite unwillingly handing it to Gandalf whom quickly wrapped it in his cloak. Peregrin looked at the wizard for a bit more before they once again got on their horses and started back to Rohan.


	36. Hail the Dead

The night after the group was all settled back in Edoras a ceremony was held. Everyone gathered inside the Great Hall and sat on benches that had been brought in for the occasion. Kyna sat by her brother while everyone filed in and got ready. Legolas sat on her other side with Gimli right next to him. Theoden along with Eomer had taken their places at the front of the hall and watched as everyone found their seats.

Once everyone was seated Theoden stood up causing the rest of the hall to follow his example. After everyone was standing Theoden began to speak. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden said holding up his goblet in hand. "Hail the victorious dead." He pronounced before everyone took a drink from their mugs. Kyna's was filled with water because of her not being the type to drink. She saw the moment hesitation before her brother drank from his mug and sighed softly.

She knew that he was thinking about Haldir. Kyna had been as well. Haldir was one of her first true friends when she first stepped into the Golden wood. They had always told each other everything and now he was gone. His laughter would no longer fill the Golden Meadows that they used to lie in, once upon a time. His smiling face would no longer be the first thing she was greeted with when she entered into her second home. She had lost more than an ally when he died. She lost a piece of her heart that was saved just for the blonde haired warrior.

After she broke out of her reverie she went to where the others had settled down at a table. The hall was then filled with merry laughter and celebrating as they feasted and praised the win they had found. Kyna sat next to Legolas while Gimli sat across from them. Legolas wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his side as they sat there. The action caused the brunette to smile softly. Gimli rolled his eyes as he watched them. "Oh just kiss already and be done with it." He grumbled. Kyna laughed before sharing a chaste kiss with Legolas causing the surrounding men to wolf whistle.

Kyna broke away from Legolas still laughing. Her eyes shining with a mirth that had long ago been lost. After they were done causing a scene she leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder and closed her eyes for a little while. So much had happened and she had no idea what to do. For the first time in how long she felt lost. But as Legolas' arm tightened around her waist and a kiss was placed on her head all of her insecurities at the current moment melted away. Soon the smell of alcohol became too much for her and she sat up, pulling away from Legolas. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Kyna whispered to him. "I'll come with you." He said standing up and saying goodbye to his companions before following the girl out.

Once outside Kyna walked to and abandoned section of wall and leaned against it. The cool breeze of the night wrapped around her and pulled her hair out of its braid. She leaned back into a warm embrace when she felt Legolas wrap his arms around her. Legolas' arms rested over Kyna's on her stomach. For one glorious moment in the middle of this big war that could be the death of them Kyna felt a peace she had never known before.


	37. Insecurities

**Ok I just have to say that I am a little irked right now. First off I went back and tried to correct all the spelling mistakes I could find and the hair color issue. Yesterday I got a review about my story and somethings it said irked me a little. Now I want to ask you guys. Are my spacing, story idea, and time lapses bad? I really would like to know so that I won't make the same mistakes again in the future. I know I may be taking this a little worse then I should be but I have never had a review like this before. Please PM me or review and tell me if I am. I am also in need of a beta for this story so that I am not missing any spelling errors or anything like that. So if any of you will beta or you know a good beta please let me know. Well enjoy the update. I tried to center on Kyna's insecurities in this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Kyna woke up the day after the festivities she felt safe and warm. Opening her eyes a little she looked up to see the sleeping face of Legolas. Her mouth stretched into a sleepy smile as she once again rested her head on his chest. Kyna was set on letting the elf get as much sleep as he could before they had to leave but that wasn't going to happen. She let out a sigh of content as a hand came up to slowly brush through her brown locks. Legolas silently ran his hands through her hair as she lay with her head on his chest.<p>

The only thing on his sleep addled mind was the fact that he could get used to waking up like this. Kyna turned her head up so she could see Legolas and was rewarded with a sweet kiss on the lips. After they were done kissing Kyna once again rested her head on Legolas' chest and relaxed. "You realize they will come for us eventually." Legolas whispered not making any attempt to get up. "They will have to figure out where we are first." Kyna said snuggling closer to the warmth that was Legolas.

"Legolas?" Kyna questioned. "What?" Asked Legolas brushing a kiss to the top of her head. "What are... we?" She asked quietly. "What do you mean?" The elf asked looking down at the nest of brown hair on his chest. "I mean you and me, us, what are we?" She tried to clarify. Legolas' eyebrows knitted together. "We are two people who love each other. Two people who were able to find love even in the darkest of times." Legolas said sitting up and pulling her with him.

Legolas moved so that Kyna was sitting sideways in his lap. Her head and the right side of her body resting against him. "But what about after this is over? Will you still love me then or will you leave and find someone better?" She whispered almost inaudibly. It was so soft that Legolas had to strain to hear it. Legolas grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "You listen to me Kyna, there is no one better then you. You are the only person I could ever see you with. The only thing that will change after this war is that I will no longer have to worry about you every time we go into a battle." Legolas said staring into her eyes.

Kyna's eyes filled with tears as she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She cried softly while Legolas held her close, whispering sweet nothing in her ear to comfort her. "What brought all this on?" Legolas asked. "Look at me Legolas, you could have any elf or woman you want and yet your here with me." She whispered. "This is the only place I ever want to be." Legolas whispered kissing her deeply before laying her pressing her down onto the bed they were laying on.


	38. Palantir Mishaps

**Ok sorry for the late update but it took me a while to actually type the chapter, not because it was long but because I was very busy. Also I will be writing a separate oneshot type story for the sexual scene that it hinted at last chapter and in the beginning of this chapter. I will let you know when that is posted but for now you just have to suffer until I can get it up. Also I would like to thank FluffyMuStArDD for taking on the task as my beta. Trust me I am not good at catching my mistakes. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. P.S. I am thinking about writing a sequel that would be about the time of peace after the war (if I make it peaceful) and possible kids and weddings and such not. Now please comment saying about a sequel if you would like one or PM me. If I get enough I will be writing a sequel. Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>The next time either of them was seen was at dinner that night. Everyone looked up as they walked into the room. Gandalf's eyes sparkled knowingly as Kyna locked eyes with the old wizard. Kyna blushed slightly and looked anywhere but at Gandalf. She knew the worst would be coming soon from Aragorn and she mentally prepared herself. "Legolas can I please speak to you?" Aragorn asked suddenly looking at the two. Kyna groaned while Legolas nodded and followed the ranger out of the room.<p>

After the two left the room Kyna slumped down into the seat next to Eomer. "I'm so screwed." She stated loud enough for the horsemen to hear. "Literally." Eomer stated. Kyna jumped in her seat and spun to look at Eomer before smacking him in the back of the head. "Honestly your supposed to be helping me not picking on me." Kyna stated. Just as she was finished yelling at Eomer, Legolas and Aragorn walked in. Aragorn purposefully sat on the other side of Kyna making Legolas sit across from her. "You people will be the death of me." She swore hiding her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be back to normal later that night after Aragorn had his little talk with Legolas. Kyna now stood outside by a hooded and cloaked Legolas. Their eyes were both locked on the fire in the distance. Drawn to the land of Mordor, where the only light seemed to come from the fire that burned bright in the dark of night. "The stars are veiled." Legolas whispered as Aragorn came to stand on the opposite side of him. "Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice." The elf stated quietly. "The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas whispered taking a hold of Kyna's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.<p>

They stood that way a little while longer just looking at each other. It had finally started to hit Kyna how close to the end they were. They had won a minor battle at Helm's Deep and now they had a war to win. Even though most were thinking that the battle would be folly and that they would lose. The lack of hope was suffocating. Kyna had no idea how she was going to get through the next battle when her worry for her loved ones was at the forefront of her mind. She knew there was a big chance that she or someone she loved might not make it through the battle and that was her biggest fear.

She was then broken out of her thoughts when she heard Merry's pleas for help. Kyna turned and shared a glance with the other two men before they bolted to where the two hobbits were sleeping. Aragorn was the first to burst in the room and Kyna had a second to glimpse Pippin holding on to the palantir before Aragorn took it. Aragorn the slumped under the force of the object and dropped the palantir as Legolas caught him before he hit the ground. Kyna quickly grabbed up the blanket closest to her and threw it over the orb hiding it from sight.

Merry was instantly at Pippin's side as soon as the orb was away from them. "Fool of a Took." Gandalf spat looking to where the orb was covered before turning to where Pippin lay motionless on the ground. The old wizard hurried over to him while Kyna went over to Aragorn to make sure her brother was okay. Aragorn was soon sitting up though and then they all turned their attention toward the hobbit and the wizard. Gandalf closed his eyes and was muttering under his breath when Pippin took a huge gulp of air and seemed to come back to life.

"Gandalf forgive me." The hobbit whispered as he looked up at the old wizard. Pippin then closed his eyes and nestled like he was going to sleep but Gandalf would not allow it. "Look at me." Gandalf commanded. Once Pippin had once again opened his eyes and looked at the wizard Gandalf continued. "What did you see?" He asked staring into Pippin's eyes. Pippin squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember. "There was a white tree." He said opening his eyes to look at Gandalf. "In a courtyard of stone… it was dead." Pippin said.

Recognition flashed through Gandalf's eyes for a moment before Pippin continued. "The city was burning." Pippin whispered. "Minas Tirith?" Gandalf questioned. "Is that what you saw." The wizard asked. "I- I saw him." Pippin said trying to gulp in air that wouldn't come. "I could hear his voice in my head." Pippin said. "And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked. "SPEAK." He demanded getting impatient. "He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He heard me." Pippin whispered. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked. Pippin just stared at the man with fear in his eyes as he tried to remember.


	39. Releasing my Lies

After the incident Gandalf gathered the hobbit and dragged him to the main hall where he knew King Theoden would soon arrive. Kyna didn't move from her spot as the hobbit was led away. The brunette was too busy lost in her thoughts to notice anything. She had been taught about Palantir and the use they had when she still had lessons from Saruman. Kyna had at one time looked up to the old man as a confidant. Someone that she could trust no matter what. Yet she now knew she was wrong to have done what she had.

She was still frozen when she saw somebody reach for the blanket that covered the orb. Being as careful as possible she picked up the orb, making sure the blankets didn't move, and set it down where Gandalf had been sleeping. After she had set it down she ignored all those in the room and walked outside. Her feet carried her down the streets until she came to where she knew Storm would be. Her horse was ever faithful and would stay wherever he was told to rest.

Kyna took a deep breath as she sat down in the stable where Storm stood. The horse came over to her and lowered its head so that he could nestle her cheek. "I feel so lost Storm." Kyna whispered to the horse as she stroked its mane. The horse neighed softly as it butted its head into Kyna's. The brunette laughed softly and stood up so that she could stroke the horse better. The horse looked at her as if asking what was wrong. The horse was one of the few things that actually heard her day to day thoughts. She may appear strong and ready to fight but on the inside she was a frightened little girl.

"Everything has just changed so much." She whispered. "A year ago I was learning about how my powers were different than other wizards." Kyna told the horse. "You know as much as I am sure he wishes to Storm can't reply." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. "I thought you would be up with Gandalf while he spoke to the king." Kyna said turning to look into the deep green eyes of Legolas. "Actually he is only interrogating Pippin right now; he wants all of us present at breakfast when he speaks to the king." Legolas stated coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Now tell me what's wrong." the elf whispered kissing her neck tenderly.

"My wizarding powers only come about when I am in the deepest of aid so what I have been learning is just basically a theory. The only thing I can actually do is start small fires without having major consequences. I was also told that my magic is special in the case that if someone I cared deeply about was dying I could give them up to save that person." Kyna whispered. Legolas just held on to her as he processed her words. He only nodded when she realized what she was saying. "I am so lost Legolas." Kyna whispered turning in his arms and burying her head in the crook of his neck as she started to cry.

Legolas only held her tighter as she started to talk to him. "All my life I have been shielded from everything by Gandalf, Elrond, and Aragorn, and now I'm facing it head on." The brunette sobbed. "Frodo and Sam are heaven knows where, the battle is drawing nearer, and on top of that I am falling apart at the seams." She whispered as she clung to Legolas as if he was a life line. They stayed like that as Kyna poured out every last secret to the man she loved. Legolas never once interrupted her; he just held her and listened. After she was done she pulled away. "I can understand if you no longer wish to see me." Kyna said turning away from him.

Legolas spun her around and claimed her lips in a breathtaking kiss. They were both panting heavily when Legolas pulled away. "Listen to me, I told you once and I will tell you again, I am never leaving you. Nothing could take me away from you, because I love you and die before I had to live a day without seeing your beautiful face." Legolas stated once he caught his breath. He held her face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumb. Legolas then gave her one more kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up toward the golden hall.


	40. Leaving Rohan

**To all my lovely readers,**

**I apologize for not updating last week but a lot has been going on. I will be posting two chapters this weekend to make up for last week just so you know. In all honesty you are just lucky the place im camping at for vacation has internet. Now my question for you is this: I have two ideas for LOTR stories. The first one is about a girl who is thrown into Middle Earth from modern time and ends up with Aragorn, or, a story where she is a "protector" of middle earth and ends up with Legolas. I need to know which one you would like next, if any at all. Reveiw or PM modern girl for the first story or protector for the second. No I am not giving anymore details about the stories. Now I am going to upload another chapter tomorrow and try to finish this story by October. So enjoy and get back to me.**

* * *

><p>Once they got to the hall they took a seat at one of the tables and waited for the others. Gandalf, Gimli, Pippin, and Aragorn soon entered the room. Gandalf nodded to Kyna and Legolas as Theoden came into the room. Theoden stood and was starting a fire when Gandalf went over to him. They spoke in low whispers at first but it gradually got louder as the conversation progressed. Kyna stood between Aragorn and Legolas the entire time the conversation was going on. Her eyes kept straying over to where Pippin stood stock still. His muscles tensed in anticipation.<p>

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Was the sentence that drew Kyna out of her reverie. She turned towards the others and watched them closely. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf said turning towards the hobbit. "He told Saruman nothing of Frodo and the ring." Gandalf then announced much to the relief of the brunette. Everyone in the room seemed to be relieved when they heard the man say that. Legolas' hand found Kyna's during the short silence that filled the room, showing the brunette that the man was there for her.

"We were exceptionally fortunate." Gandalf said drawing Kyna's eyes once again to him. "Pippin saw in the Palantir, a glimpse of the enemies' plans." Gandalf then continued. "Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith." Gandalf said looking over towards the two siblings. Legolas felt Kyna's hand stiffen in his. Theoden looked over at Aragorn and Kyna before looking back to Gandalf. "His defeat at Helm's Deep has showed him one thing." Gandalf said before stopping.

Gandalf then again turned towards Kyna and Aragorn. "The heirs of Elendil have come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf said staring at the heirs before turning back to Theoden. Kyna released Legolas' hand and moved over so that she was safely pressed against her brother's side. Aragorn almost instantly wrapped his arm around his sister. He knew that all this would weigh down on her more than it would him.

Gandalf began again then. "He will not risk the people of middle earth uniting under one banner." Gandalf stated staring solely at Theoden. "He will raise Minis Tirith to the ground, before he sees a king return to the realm of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf finished, relaxing slightly. Legolas moved closer to Kyna once again, and retook her hand in order to comfort her. "Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those who have not come to the aid of us?" Theoden asked.

Kyna took a deep breath and pulled away from Legolas and Aragorn. "Why should you not?" Kyna questioned looking at Theoden. Theoden turned toward Kyna and stared at her as if she was crazy. "Just because a leader does not lead their people to the aid of others does not mean those people will not need aid in the end." Kyna stated staring at Theoden. The others in the room all stood staring between the two. "If you will not go to their aid then I will." She said looking at the man. "And what shall a silly little girl accomplish by doing that?" Theoden sneered. "Then I will go." Aragorn said jumping in. "No." Gandalf said quickly snapping out of his reverie.

"They must be warned." Kyna and Aragorn said at the same time as they looked at the elder wizard. "They will be." Gandalf said walking over to where Kyna and Aragorn were standing. "You must come to Minis Tirith by another road. Aragorn, follow the river and look to the black ships. And you Kyna must stick with the Riders of Rohan. Those are the paths you must follow." Gandalf stated. Kyna took a deep breath before they both nodded. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone." Gandalf stated looking around at everyone. "I ride for Minis Tirith and I won't be going alone." Gandalf stated looking at Pippin.


	41. The Beacons

Gandalf left the room dragging Pippin along behind him after that. Kyna made her way down to the stables knowing that he would soon arrive there. They were correct in their assumptions, and Gandalf soon arrived with Merry and Pippin. "How far away is Minis Tirith again?" Pippin asked as Gandalf sat him on top of the horse. "A four days ride, as the Nazgul flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tails." Gandalf stated as he readied Shadowfax.

Kyna stood in the stall by Storm and watched as Gandalf got Pippin and Shadowfax ready to go. Kyna watched as Merry came over and handed Pippin a small pouch. Kyna watched as fear appeared in the young hobbit's eyes. Gandalf cast o glance in Kyna's direction before quickly heaving himself up and onto the horse. Gandalf then took off down the road and out of the city. Kyna raced after Merry as he ran towards the top of the outer wall.

Not caring that she was knocking over guards on the way up she made it to Merry and paused looking at him before pulling the hobbit into her arms and holding him close as he watched his best friend ride off. "It'll be okay Merry." Kyna whispered stroking her hand through the hobbit's curls. "We've never been apart before." Merry whispered. "I know Merry. I know." Kyna said as the white dot that was Gandalf and Pippin disappeared over the horizon. "Come on Pippin, let's go find the others." The brunette whispered as she pulled the young hobbit along with her.

Kyna spent the rest of the day and the night with Merry. Making sure he was okay with everything that had happened. She woke up the next day bright and early. Her hair in tangles as it cascaded freely down her back. Merry lay next to her still fast asleep. Kyna let out a small yawn as she stood up and went over to her traveling pack. Reaching in she pulled out a sliver comb that Elrond had given her and started to brush out her long hair. After she was done brushing her hair, she changed into her purple dress and left the room in search of the others.

The first person she found was Eomer who was sitting in one of the private halls. "Good Morning Eomer." Kyna said with a small smile. "Good Morning Kyna." Eomer answered back looking over at her. "Hey have you seen Gimli, Legolas, or Aragorn?" She asked coming up and taking a sip from his goblet. "Your brother was going for a smoke last time I talked to him and I don't know where the others are." Eomer answered. "Alright well I'm off then, oh and by the way a little while back I met this lovely brownish red haired girl named Aria." Kyna started looking at Eomer.

"You talked to Aria? When?" Eomer asked right away staring up at the brunette. "See I knew it you like her too." Kyna said happily. "I have for a long time buts there is nothing for it, she will never look at me in any way other than a friend." Eomer said turning back to his plate. "That's where your wrong dearie, Aria is head over heels for you and if you don't get your but out of here now and go find her and tell her how you feel you will regret it." Kyna said as she walked out of the hall in order to go find Legolas and Gimli.

Kyna then made her way to the main hall and entered. Once she was inside she made her way over to where Gimli and Legolas were standing. "Hey guys." Kyna said with a smile. "Hello there lass." Gimli said looking at her while Legolas stayed quite as he stared off into space. "Legolas?" Kyna questioned as she looked at him. The elf snapped out of his trance and looked at her before pulling her to his side and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Legolas is everything ok?" Kyna asked. The elf opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Aragorn bursting into the hall.

"THE BEACONS, THE BEACONS ARE LIT." He cried out as he raced into the room and came to a stop in front of Theoden. "Gondor calls for aid." He then supplied in a normal toned voice. Everyone's eyes were now fixed on Theoden waiting for the man to answer the ranger. "And Rohan will answer." The man finally stated looking at Aragorn. "Muster the Rohirrim." He said to Eomer who had just walked in with Aria. The man nodded and he and the green eyed woman left the hall quickly once again.

The bells rang out in the city as everyone got their packs ready and prepared to depart. Kyna hurried back to where her pack was. When she walked in Merry was awake and was packing his stuff as well. "it's time to go Merry." Kyna stated after they had everything ready and were heading towards the stables. Merry nodded and followed her closely. Once in the stable Kyna lifted him unto Storm before climbing on and heading to find Aragorn and Legolas. It was the dawn of a new day and the start of the battle for Middle Earth.


	42. In Times Like This

**OMG look it is an a thousand word update. I can't believe it! Anyway I created this new thing becuase I thought it would be interesting so for all of you who like my characters and would like to ask them questions you can now do so. Just email any questions you have for me or any of the characters to mycharacters44 and make sure to include who you are asking and then you can talk to any character from any of my stories. SO enjoy and until next time. Goodbye my lovelies.**

* * *

><p>By noon they had all emptied out and started on their way to the meeting spot. Kyna rode swiftly next to Legolas. Her face never gave way to her inner turmoil as they rode gallantly. Her stomach was beginning to churn after they had been riding for an hour. She shook her head assuming that it was just nerves and carried on as they slowed to a gentle walk so they could give their horses rest. "Are you okay? milady?" She heard a feminine voice say from her right. Kyna turned to see Aria riding next to her along with Eowyn. "I'm fine Aria I promise." Kyna said with a smile.<p>

Aria gave her a stern look and motioned for her to ride with them away from the crowd. Nodding softly she motioned Aragorn over to her to take Merry, before she rode over to where the two woman had lead their horses into a lazy trot. "What's wrong?" Kyna asked looking at them. "Kyna, your pale as a ghost." Eowyn said looking at her. "It's just nerves." The brunette said brushing it off. "Are you sure it's just nerves?" Aria asked. "I saw you before you started battle at Helm's Deep and you weren't as pale as you are now." Aria finished. Kyna just shrugged before turning to look out ahead. Far off in the distance the hill of their camp could just be seen over the rolling fields.

"Anyway tell me about your morning dear one." Kyna said smirking as she looked at Aria. "I don't know what you are talking about." She stated. "Oh come on just tell us, I know Eomer has been head over heels for you for a long time." Eowyn said. Aria blushed as red as a tomato before looking between us. "Well he found me today at my house, and he told me his feelings for me and then I told him it was mutual." Aria said brushing her hair out of her unique eyes. Eowyn and Kyna burst into jovial laughter as they looked at the girl. Aria looked dumbfounded before joining into the gales of laughter. "You don't know anything about details do you?" Kyna asked as they calmed down. "Apparently not." She stated.

"Now Eowyn why don't you let us in on your plan?" Kyna asked looking at the blonde woman. "What plan?" Eowyn asked. "The plan that includes the sword you have strapped to the side of your horse." Aria said giving her a look. "I wish to fight, to be able to protect those whom I care for." Eowyn stated looking at the ground. "Eowyn listen to me, if you fight you fight, just promise to come back alive." Aria said putting her hand on the girls shoulder. Eowyn nodded before looking to Kyna. "This decision is up to you. I will stand by you no matter what your choice may be but if you are to go I would ask only of you to have Merry ride with you. For you would be more able in a group of two." Kyna said looking at the blonde. "Thank you." Eowyn said looking at both of them.

*Legolas, Aragorn, and Eomer*

"What was that about?" Eomer asked as he rode over toward Aragorn whom now had Merry with him. "It appears that they are having a girl time." Merry said looking over to where the girls were slowly trotting along. "Seems normal does it not? That they would be friends even in such dire times." Eomer said looking at his sister and the woman he loved. The others nodded as they looked at them. Eomer let out a laugh when he saw Aria go as red as a tomato causing the others to chuckle softly to. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Merry said looking over to three women. "She is quite the catch Eomer." Aragorn said to the young horseman. "That she is." Eomer said looking over at Aria who was talking softly to the other two.

"Legolas, what is it that they are talking about?" Aragorn asked becoming curious. "I don't know, there are too many people talking for me to focus in on them." The elf stated trotting closer to the ranger. "They seem like they are merely going to a field to frolic in rather than a camp for war." Gimli said watching as they smiled brilliantly. The guys turned and were focusing on the road ahead when loud female laughter abruptly started. The stopped for a minute and looked at the girls before trotting slowly again. "I wonder what they could find so amusing at a time like this?" Eomer questioned. "Well with how red Aria is I'm guessing it is something about you." Merry said cheerily. "Quite." Eomer said before riding up towards Theoden whom motioned him forward.

Aragorn watched as Legolas' eyes never strayed from his younger sister as they rode. "Legolas do you truly love her?" Aragorn asked causing Merry and Gimli to look at the elf. Legolas turned to Aragorn and looked the man in the eyes. "With all my heart." Legolas answered. The truth shone brightly in his eyes. "Then I don't expect you to be in your tent tonight." Aragorn whispered in elvish. Legolas looked at him questioningly. "Stay with her and make sure she knows how you feel, you never know what day will be your last." The ranger said in elvish resting his hand on the elves shoulder. "Thank you." Legolas whispered before smiling at Kyna whom had just ridden up to him and away from the other girls.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Legolas asked. "Indeed I did." Kyna said smiling brightly. Legolas smiled back at her before reaching out and wrapping his hand around hers on the reins. "I love you Kyna." Legolas whispered tightening his grip on her hand. "And I you Legolas." Kyna whispered back leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before continuing to ride. His hand never left hers as they continued to the camp. They were in love and nothing was going to change that.


	43. Surprise

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I have been so out of it lately that I didn't have anytime to do anything. So here is a pretty long chapter for you guys. Yes there is a surprise in this chapter. It also shows you how to characters see her in the story. Also I realize they are majorly out of character in the end but let them go, their in shock. So comment and let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Gandalf?" A eighteen year old questioned. The old wizard turned and looked down at the maturing woman. She was so young, too young to be training how to fight, and yet she was always eager to learn. Her curly brown hair cascaded down to just above the small of her back, and flowed across her shoulders as if it was nothing but the finest silk. A trick she learned from growing up with Elrond and Arwen. "Gandalf?" She questioned again. "Yes Kyna?" Gandalf asked. "What's wrong? She asked coming up and taking the old man's hands in her own.

They were so different. His hands were old and wrinkled like leather that had been left out in the sun for too many a day. They were also cold and worn with blisters from always gripping his staff and using it as a crutch. Kyna's hands were smooth; even after all the training she had been doing since she was fourteen. Her hands had never gotten calloused and rough like his had. It was as if she was made to carry these weapons. As if she was meant to be a healing wizard like she was gifted to be. He smiled down at the brunette. "You shouldn't worry as much as you do, you'll get wrinkles before you should." He replied.

Kyna smiled and laughed. Her laugh was like a chiming bell, it was pitched just right and something anyone would be lucky to hear. "Trust me my dear, nothing is wrong." Gandalf tried to soothe. "You know, you are the worst liar in the history of history." She replied as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "But what my dear is on you mind, I have never seen you so pensive." Gandalf countered. "Everything." She breathed not moving her head. "My powers don't work like they should, even though I'm doing everything I should be. Aragorn is off somewhere and might be in trouble. And no one will ever take me seriously because I'm just some silly girl who was raised by elves." She stated.

"Your powers are a great honor to have but they are not like mine or Saruman's," Gandalf started. "They are made and fueled by the kindest and wisest hearts. They are a product of love and that is what you need to fuel them." Gandalf stated. "But I do have love, I love you and Aragorn and Arwen and Elrond and-" "This is a different kind of love." Gandalf said interrupting her. "A love you will find when you meet the man you will spend the rest of your life with."

*End Flashback*

Gandalf looked toward the horizon as he rode with Pippin. The memory had hit him just like that and he couldn't believe he forgot it. The one girl he had become close enough to think of as a daughter was now on the edge of her future. Just as their quest had stood on the edge of a knife, so did her future. Gandalf watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon and touched the sky. Colors burst forth as the sun rose for the day. Gandalf shook it off and pressed on. No matter what happened, he couldn't regret his decision to go to Minas Tirith. What happened from here on out was in the hands of the brunette.

*Elrond*

Rivendale was no longer the place it once was. Most of the elves had left and rode the boat away to Numenor. The city still sparkled in the light of the setting sun but it wasn't the same. Elrond looked out from his balcony. It was hard to forget that a war was going on but he still managed too. Usually on a day like this, if he looked out his window, he would see Kyna sitting on the outer wall of the bridge reading. Or if he would look up to the hideout she had made with Arwen, Aragorn, Elendil, and Elrohir, high up in one of the tallest trees, he would be able to see her there looking out over Rivendale.

She had become such a big part of Rivendale and his life in such a short time and yet he still couldn't believe it. She was a second daughter to him and yet he had to sit back and watch as the war came. He had to sit and pretend everything was fine when he knew that Kyna was out on the front lines, if she was still alive. If it was up to him, Arwen and Kyna would have been on the first boat out of Middle Earth. But Kyna wouldn't have had any of it, she was stubborn like that.

Elrond tensed as he once again saw one of the outcomes for Kyna is the journey, so many showed her death, that he wasn't even sure if she would ever be able to make it out alive. But every time the fights come, she always seems to come out of it by just a hair. Then again she had always been a daredevil, so why should it be any different now. But there was a difference now, she had found her one true love, and once she remembered her conversation so long ago with Gandalf. She would be safer than any place Elrond could have hidden her. It was time for him to face it. His youngest child's destiny was no longer in his hands. It was all up to her now.

*End Elrond*

Kyna's hand flew to her stomach as she jumped off of Storm, her other hand came up to cover her mouth. They had just reached their destination at the camp and were getting of their horses so that they could set up their tents. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked coming up to her and looking into her eyes. "Yes, I just got a little dizzy when I jumped off Storm." She said brushing it off. Legolas looked at her a moment more before shaking his head and going back over to his horse to finish unpacking. Kyna led Storm over to where a tent had been set up for her and unharnessed her horse before taking all her stuff into the tent and setting up her bed for the night.

Kyna sat down on her small bed in the tent and closed her eyes for a minute. She knew she wasn't feeling well but nothing could be wrong. She hadn't eaten anything unusual, she hadn't done anything that she hadn't been so what was wrong. "My lady?" A voice questioned from outside the tent. "Yes" she called as she opened her eyes and turned towards the opening. The man nodded to someone behind him before moving out of the way and allowing someone entrance. The hooded figure came in and shut the tent door tightly behind him before lowering his hood.

"Elrond." Kyna yelped in joy as she flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Yes my child, it is me." He whispered holding her tightly. "Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked pulling away from him. "The sword of Isilidur has been remade, your brother will draw the weapon of his ancestors in the final battle." Elrond stated. "He will wield the weapon that should have been in his sheath from the beginning." Kyna said smiling, her eyes shining with a genuine fondness. "But I have something to tell you before I tell him." Elrond said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at her.

"The sickness you are experiencing is a pregnancy." Elrond stated looking at her. "But I mean Legolas and I only couple once." Kyna said looking at him. "It does not matter, you carry his heir, and the only thing that can harm it is you dying." He stated. "Are you trying to tell me to stay out of the war?" Kyna asked turning away from him. "No," he said moving forward and resting his hand on her shoulder. "You are far too stubborn to listen to me anyway, I am saying that your magic will protect your child until the day it is born, but only if you stay alive till that day." Elrond stated. "Now Legolas is here to see you, whether you tell him or not will make the biggest consequence in your future." Elrond said as he replaced his hood and left the tent.

Kyna sat down on her makeshift bed and her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. Legolas found her five minutes later sitting like that, staring off into nowhere. "Kyna, what's wrong?" Legolas asked dropping to his knees in front of her. "I'm pregnant." She said barely audible. "What?" Legolas asked. "I'm pregnant." Kyna said looking up into his forest green eyes. Legolas looked shocked for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to her and pulling her close to him. "You have no idea how happy I am right now." He said kissing her soundly. "But what are we going to do?" He asked after they broke apart. "I have not the slightest." Kyna whispered back.


	44. Telling Aragorn

**So here is the other half of the last chapter I posted. We have a tiny bit of angst in here. Ok so there is more then just a tiny bit but come one you had to be expecting it. I mean it can't always be butterflies and Nyan cat. Anywho I am very sorry for irregular updates. I have been trying to post regularly but I have school to work with on top of all this so it is hard to get updates out all the time but don't worry ****because I am not going to leave you guys hanging with any of the stories. Everyone of these will get finished and sadly this one will porbably be the first one to end and I'm hoping to finish by Christmas so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I need to go tell Aragorn." Kyna said as she stared forward dumbly. Legolas seemed to finally come out of his state of shock. "This is bad." He stated. "Wait to put it into context." Kyna said setting her hand on her stomach. "You have to leave; you have to find a safe place where you and the baby will be ok while we are fighting the war." Legolas said standing up and pacing. "No." Kyna stated. "What?" Legolas asked. "I said no, I am not going to just turn tail and run now when we are already so close to the final fight." The brunette argued angrily. "You have to, what about the baby, I cannot go out there and fight knowing that I might come across you and our child slaughtered by some orc." Legolas argued back.<p>

"I am not some defenseless little girl who needs to be protected. I am not going to hide away from the world." Kyna said as her magic started to surface and crackle throughout the tent. "That is my child as well and I am not going to let you traipse through the middle of a battle field." Legolas said coming closer to her. "Last time I checked it was both of ours and I have a right to say that I will not hide." Kyna stated trying to rein her magic in. Legolas grabbed a hold of bother her arms and shook her slightly. "Kyna listen to me I am not going to let you fight even if I have to tie you up and leave you here." Legolas said.

Kyna tried to pull away but Legolas' grip tightened. "Let go of me." Kyna said trying to pull away again. "No I will not let you go until you say that you are going to stay." "I SAID LET GO." Kyna yelled causing her magic to react and throw Legolas to the ground hard. Kyna gasped and rushed forward to Legolas' side. "Legolas I am so sorry I-I didn't mean it my magic just reacted and-" Kyna dissolved into tears and could no longer continue. Legolas sat up and pulled her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. "I'm sorry." Legolas whispered. "Why should you be sorry, it's my fault that I hurt you and that everything is going wrong." Kyna whispered. "No, I knew that no matter what I said you wouldn't agree to stay out of this war and I still pushed." Legolas said tightening his grip on her.

"I used magic without thinking." Kyna whispered. "Yeah and it was strong magic." Legolas said thinking about how hard he hit the ground. "No you don't get it, Gandalf said that the only time I would use magic freely and accidently is when I found my one true love." Kyna said. "Oh." Legolas muttered. "Legolas you're the one, I mean I-I can't believe I forgot about what Gandalf had told me." Kyna said pulling herself from Legolas' lap and spinning around to face him. "I love you more than anything." Kyna said kissing the elf heatedly on the lips. Legolas kissed back with just as much fervor and sighed when she pulled away from him. "I have to go tell Aragorn and you need to go get Gimli and your horse because your path lies with him." Kyna said standing up.

"But what about you?" Legolas asked standing quickly and grabbing her arm. "Gandalf told me that I would not be able to follow Aragorn after we got here, that I would have to go on to the battle without you three. I have to go to the battle directly while you Aragorn and Gimli come by a different way." Kyna said before sighing and wrapping her arms around Legolas as he wrapped his around her. The brunette rested her head on the elf's chest and sighed. "Legolas we will make it through the battle and I will see you after we win. You just need to keep faith that it will happen." Kyna said kissing him shortly on the lips before leaving the tent to go find Aragorn by his tent.

"Aragorn I need to speak to you before you leave." Kyna said pulling her older brother back into his tent. "I know you spoke to Elrond and that you are leaving to try and collect more troops but I have something to tell you first." She said trying not to smile. "What is it my dear sister?" Aragorn asked. "Aragorn I'm pregnant with Legolas' baby." She said slowly so that he could process it. "Do you know for sure?" He asked after a moment. "Yes Elrond told me and I have been feeling sick for the past couple days and it matches up with the time." Kyna said smiling. "You're not going to step out of the war are you?" Aragorn asked as he hugged his sister. "No Aragorn I won't now hurry and be safe. I'll see you after we win." Kyna said kissing him on his cheek before sending him on his way. She then proceeded back to her tent so that she could sleep before she left the next morning for war.


	45. the War Ahead

**Hey guys how have ya'll been? Yes I know I know, I have once again missed an update and for that I am sorry. I was away all weekend and sick all week. Still am sick too. Don't let anyone kid you being sick sucks. So here is my update and yes this is the last chapter before the big fight. Also, if you like this story then I have a poll for you to answer. Just go to my page and take the poll. Well Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kyna sat and watched as the sun hit the horizon causing the deep blue of night to burst into hues of pink and purple. She continued to watch as the purples faded to pink before fading into the clear blue of a new day. Her sigh was the first thing heard in the sunny morning. "It figures that the day one of the key battles is fought, that it would be so beautiful out." She whispered as she caressed her still flat belly. "Hopefully this is not to be the last beautiful day we see." Kyna said standing up from the rock she was sitting on and walking back toward her tent.<p>

Once there, she grabbed her pack and everything she needed and whistled quietly for Storm. The stallion came running towards her and then bowed it's head as soon as he was in front of her. "We ride to battle today Storm. If I try to go the wrong way then you may stop me. I'm not the only one whom needs protecting today." Kyna whispered letting out a shaky breath and hooking her supplies to the saddle. Storm lowered her head and gently nestled the brunette's cheek in a sign of affection. "This could very well be the last battle we fight." Kyna said before patting the horse on the nose and turning to head towards Eowyn's tent.

Once she reached the faded tent she pushed open the flap and ducked inside. Eowyn gasped and jumped when she heard someone enter. Shortly after Kyna came into the tent, Aria ducked in as well. "I thought maybe you would need some help suiting up for battle." Kyna said looking at the armor that set on the woman's bed. "You won't stop me?" Eowyn asked looking from Kyna to Aria. "No this is your choice." Kyna stated. "We only ask that you be careful." Aria finished. "Now let's get you two suited up." Aria said with a smile.

It was quiet in the tent as Kyna quickly slipped on her armor and weapons before turning to help Eowyn into hers. Aria had disappeared shortly after they were both dressed so that she could say goodbye to Eomer and help him into his armor. "Eowyn, I need you to take Pippin on your horse with you, that way I know you two will have each other's backs." Kyna whispered staring out of the small crack in the flap of the tent. "I will." Eowyn agreed as she took Kyna's hair and quickly braided it out of her face. "Eowyn, I will try to have your back as best I can as well but I have to be very watchful of myself." Kyna said sitting down heavily on the shield maiden's bed.

"What's wrong?" Eowyn asked watching as the usually strong woman crumpled into her seat. "Elrond, master of Rivendale and surrogate father to me, visited camp last night." Kyna started motioning for Eowyn to sit down by her. "He has a gift, he is able to see into the future and he saw into mine. Now I haven't been feeling well the last couple days and I have found out that I am with child." Kyna finished letting out a long breath. "It's the elf's isn't it?" She asked. "Yes it is and he is aware of the fact that I will be fighting in this war. He trusts me to come back to him and I am hoping his trust us not misplaced." Kyna said folding her hands in her lap. "Well at least I'll have my magic to protect me this time around." The brunette whispered to herself as she stood and helped Eowyn put on her helmet before heading out to their horses. Ready for the battle ahead.


	46. The Battle of Pelenor Fields

**Hey guys, First off I am really sorry for the late update, I plan on trying to crank out updates while I am home on vacation but I am not sure if I will be able to or not. I have had declining health in the past month and it has been hard for me to get up and go to school, let alone find time to write chapters for my stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays. Oh and I have six days to get the stories back on track so cross your fingers and if I get to a point where I am not posting like I usually do, feel free to comment and yell at me. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kyna sat atop Storm as she watched the soldiers rush to prepare. Her armor glistened in the sunlight of the day as she watched fires be put out and tents quickly taken down. She stayed in her place next to the path waiting for the king. Kyna knew this battle would be a great factor in whether Middle Earth won the battle or not. The brunette looked back to where the king was talking to Merry before taking a deep breath and getting ready to leave. As soon as the king passed her she took up a place behind him and started Storm as a steady trot. Only looking back to see Eowyn pull Merry onto her horse, and to glance once more at the path of the dead.<p>

Kyna slowed just a tad to be able to steady her horse next to Eowyn and Merry. Ignoring Eomer as he called to everyone to move out. "Ride, Ride now to Gondor." Theoden called as they left their camp and started out on their journey. Kyna passed a glance to Eowyn and Merry as she rode. They both nodded to her slightly as they galloped across the land. "Be careful Merry and you be careful as well young rider." Kyna told them. "I will try my best to keep you two safe but if ever I am separated from you two, do not stray away from each other." Kyna stated before ushering Storm up closer to the king so that she would be aware of what was going to happen.

Kyna looked out over Pelenor fields as they crested the hill. They had already breached the city and there were so many of them. "Gandalf, Pippin, please be safe." She whispered into the wind as the companies horns sounded loud and clear. They all came to a stop once they were on top of the hill and then waited for the next order to come from Theoden. Kyna sat tall in her saddle as she listened to Theoden give commands to the group leaders. Kyna smiled slightly as Theoden started a speech in hopes of giving his men hope.

"Arise, Arise riders of Theoden! Fell deeds awake; fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!" He called out to his men. Kyna took a deep breath and readied her sword and bow. Theoden then grabbed a horn from one of his men and blew a mighty note. Soon the rest of the horns were played just as hauntingly as the sound of a black storm. "Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!" He shouted when the tune was the strongest. He then gave a command to his horse and they sprang forward, with the rest of the company following him.

Storm sprang forward as well, riding with great speed toward the enemy. The orcs drew their bows and with a shout of fire a volley of arrows came down upon the riders. Kyna dodged one as it skimmed armor and struck uselessly into the ground. They continued to fire in volleys until instructed to fire at will. Kyna pulled out her bow as well and aimed her arrow. Using her thighs to grip ahold of Storm she fired an arrow straight into the forehead of one of the front orcs. She continued to fire to the best of her ability until the horses connected to the front line. Re-holstering her bow, she sprang into action and drew her sword, ready for a fight.

Chaos then ensued as horses connected to orc skulls and swords connected to battle armor. Kyna watched as the orcs fled before their company. Her sword delving into their necks and abdomens as she fought with all her might. Kyna turned quickly and saw Eomer being surrounded. She knew she would never make it to him in time. "Better now than never." She mumbled to herself as she drew fourth her magic. She could feel it tingling to life in her hands. The raw power residing there unbelievable. Concentrating her power she pushed her hand towards three of the attackers. With a pop of pink light, the three orcs fell dead. "Kyna sighed with relief as she watched Eomer finish off the other three.

The man nodded to her in thanks and she nodded back before turning to continue fighting. At least now she had magic on her side. "Make towards the river." Eomer shouted. The group turned and prepared to head forward but were stopped in their tracks. The orcs were running back in order to hide behind a group of oliphants that were heading their way. "Reform the line." Theoden shouted quickly, not willing to give up. Kyna came to a halt right next to the king on Storm. "King Theoden, it has been an honor to ride with you." Kyna stated to him as they stood watching the Oliphants. "Indeed, the same to you." The king replied. "Take them head on, CHARGE!" The king commanded.

The riders once again charged forward toward the oliphants. The gigantic creatures swung their tusks and through horse and their rider out of the way as if the weighted nothing. Kyna watched carefully before drawing her bow and riding underneath one. Careful to dodge the legs and orcs, she shot arrows into the throat, belly, and legs of the beast before coming out on the other side with her bow once again re-holstered. Turning quickly on her horse, she summoned a blast of magic and sent it at the hut on top of the beast. The magic cut though the tent causing it to collapse and kill those inside, at the same time the oliphant crashed to the ground due to having its neck pierced.

Kyna shot arrow after arrow at the men on top of the creatures. Looking to where she saw Eomer, she allowed a smile to play on her face as she watched him kill one of the oliphant directors, causing him to take out two of the creatures. Kyna nodded slightly before turning and plunging her sword into the neck of an orc. As she continued to fight off the orcs, she scanned the battlefield for Merry and Eowyn. Scanning the ground near the oliphants she caught the barest glimpse of them as they took down one of the creatures. Digging her heels into Storms sides she urged the horse over towards where she had seen the two. But she soon lost sight of them and again turned to slaying orcs as she tried to catch sight of them again.

Kyna turned when she heard Theoden call, but only in time to see him get thrown to the ground, pinned underneath his horse, by the witch king. She tugged on Storms reins but the horse would only go so close to the creature. "Storm please." She begged the horse, but she could see that he could not go any closer. "Be careful, my dear friend." She whispered to the horse as she dismounted. She was then faced with a dozen orcs coming towards her. She stabbed and slashed at some while she threw orbs of magic at the others. Kyna watched in awe as she saw Eowyn slice the head off of the beast. "May the grace of the valar protect you." Kyna whispered as she continued to fight off orcs in a desperate attempt to get to her friend.

The next time she caught a glimpse of Eowyn was as Merry plunged a sword into the witch kings back and the evil man dropped Eowyn. She then watched in awe as Eowyn removed her helmet before releasing a battle cry and stabbing her sword into the middle of the witch king's mask. She then watched as the witch king shriveled up and fell to the ground in a heap of metal and fabric. But her time of watching was her downfall. As she spun around she was caught in the side with an orc blade. She yelped in pain before bringing forth her powers and lighting the orc on fire, causing him to turn into a pile of ash.

Grasping her side she pulled her hand back in shock as she felt a tingle run along the edge of the cut. She glanced down for a moment, to see the wound healing before her very eyes. "Well that's helpful." She whispered as she turned and continued to fight orcs. The brunette whipped around when she heard one coming towards her back and smiled when she saw Storm stomp the orc into the ground. "Good job Storm." She stated as she climbed into her saddle and took a look over the fields. For the first time she noticed the army of ghosts slaughtering orcs as they swept through the land. "Aragorn." She whispered. Her strength seemed to be renewed after that. Her fighting picked up as she continued to fight towards Eowyn.

Once she got to the center where Eowyn and Merry was, she dismounted and hurried over to the woman. Eowyn had tears streaked down her face as she lay by her uncle and his horse. Kyna motioned Storm over and with a little help from Merry, they helped Eowyn into the saddle. Kyna then helped Merry up onto the horse as well. "Merry be careful, Storm will take you out of harm's way and then he will deliver you to the castle, but watch for orcs." Kyna said before whispering a command in elvish to the horse causing the stallion to take off. Kyna then turned and looked out over the fields. Most of the orcs had already been slaughtered, if not by men then by the ghosts.

Kyna walked towards the city as she saw Storm rushing in towards the houses of healing. She soon found Gandalf and without even a second thought threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight before doing the same with Pippin. "Where's Merry?" He asked looking at the brunette. "Storm is taking him to the houses of healing inside the city." She soothed the hobbit. She then continued to walk with them until they came upon Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and the host of ghosts. Kyna watched as the ghosts faded into the wind like dust and smiled. Kyna then hugged her brother and Gimli before turning to Legolas.

They both froze as they looked into each other's eyes. Kyna then hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wound his arms around her waist. They stood perfectly still like that just relishing the fact that they were both still alive. "Unfortunately the battle is not yet done." Kyna whispered as she looked up into Legolas' eyes. With a smile she kissed the elf like her life depended on it. Once they pulled away from the kiss, Legolas smiled at her and rest a hand briefly on her stomach, before the lace fingers and followed the others towards the citadel.

* * *

><p><strong>But her time of watching was her downfall.I seriously considered ending the story right there but I was too nice to do that. Anyway I still have a Lord of the Rings poll up on my profile so please vote because this is the last week for voting on it and I need answers because there are only like three more chapters to this and then we will be done and I want to cry because I don't want it to end. Anyway vote and review. See YA.<strong>


	47. A Celebration

"Do you have any clue what you are planning to do tomorrow?" Legolas asked. "No idea yet." Kyna whispered. The couple was sitting in the garden of healing underneath a tree. Legolas sat propped against the tree while Kyna sat between his legs, relaxed against the elf. "We have till morning to figure out what is to be done." Legolas whispered toying idly with her hair. Kyna nodded as she stared off into the distance. The council they had had after the end of the battle was frightening. They would be marching to Mordor tomorrow and she had to decide whether or not she would be going along. For once, she was not sure of which road she was meant to choose.

"Legolas?" Kyna questioned. "hmm." Legolas responded. "What's gonna happen after all of this is over? What is going to happen to us if we make it?" Kyna asked, the question gnawing at her mind. "I don't know, but I know I want you in my future." Legolas said wrapping his hands around her. "Mirkwood sounds like a beautiful place to live, and it isn't that far of a ride from there to Gondor." Kyna murmured taking Legolas' hand in hers. "You would leave your home, the place you know best to be in a completely foreign place, for me?" Legolas questioned.

"For you, I would do anything." The brunette stated. "Besides, we have a baby on the way who will need his father." She said smiling. Legolas' hands drifted down further until they rested on her stomach. Soon her belly would be swollen with child and she hoped to whatever fate there was, that she would be safe and sound with Legolas come that time. "I realize this probably isn't the best time, but after this is all over, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Legolas asked with hope shining in his eyes. "Yes Legolas, yes." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss the elf, tears flowing down her face.

"Kyna, elf, where be ya, Gandalf wants us in the hall for a small celebration." Gimli called causing them to break apart and for Kyna to quickly wipe away her tears. "He'll never be able to call you by your name will he?" Kyna questioned as they got to their feet and went over to where the dwarf was. "Not with a free conscious no." Legolas stated as they followed the dwarf into the main hall where a few others were. "We are here to celebrate the soon to be of our dear friends Legolas and Kyna. Even if we are in the middle of a war, marriage and the gift of children to come is something that is to be celebrated." Gandalf stated.

Kyna smiled as she looked around at who was in the hall. Merry and Pippin were sitting at the table eating and drinking while Eomer and Aria stood talking softly. Eowyn and Faramir were also speaking together while Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn stood smiling at the couple. Kyna kissed Legolas on the cheek before smiling radiantly and dragging Eowyn and Aria over to the table so that they could talk. Legolas watched as the three girls talked and laughed to each other. "Looks like we better get used to each other." Eomer stated coming to stand next to Legolas as Faramir did the same.

"Hopefully it may still be like this after tomorrow." Legolas whispered. "Do you think that she will be traveling with us?" Eomer asked. "She may be feeling doubts by I have no doubt in my mind that she will be riding with us tomorrow morn." Legolas said with a sad smile. "She is too stubborn for her own good." Eomer stated. "They all are." Faramir chipped in watching the girls. "Just wait till Arwen ends up in the mix." Legolas whispered to the two others. "I though Aragorn said she was sailing away." Eomer stated. "She is as stubborn as our girls; she will stay if only just for Aragorn." Legolas stated walking forward to sit at the table by Kyna. The others followed suit and spent most of the evening talking and laughing before they finally settled into bed until the next day when they would set out.


	48. The Beginning of the End

**I am sorry guy I have literally had no time and on top of that my computer has been wigging out and not working right so this has been the only time I have actually been able to update. And guess what? I know how I am ending the story or in a way, but they way I am doing it allows more chapters for you guys although you will probably hate me when you find out what is going to happen. Anyway enjoy reading the story and comment to let me know if you liked it or that you hate me for not posting in over almost a month. LOL I don't care just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They set out bright and early the next morning. It would be a three day travel to Mordor. Kyna had said goodbye to Aria and Eowyn before she left and now she rode between Aragorn and Legolas. Her brows furrowed together as a sense of foreboding washed over her. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked seeing her expression. "Nothing I was just thinking." She covered so that she wouldn't worry him. She could feel that something bad was going to happen, and she had a bad feeling that it would tear her and Legolas apart. Then again she was riding towards battle and that always makes you expect the worst.<p>

*Two Days Later*

The small army stood outside of the gates of Mordor. They all lined up in front of the black gate and waited for someone to approach them. "Where are they?" Pippin asked causing Aragorn to look forward before pushing his horse towards the gate. Gandalf, Legolas, Kyna and Eomer followed after him as a man bearing their flag rode beside them as well. They rode forward and stopped about twenty feet away from the looming gate. It was made all of steel and it was Burt black and tarnished with rust causing it to take on and inhumanly frightful look.

Aragorn looked at the date before calling out. "LET THE LORD OF THE BLACK LAND COME FOURTH. LET JUSTICE BE DONE UPON HIM." Aragorn shout as he stood in front of the others. They all sat their waiting for someone to answer. Ready and willing to fight if they must. They looked up quickly as the crunching of gears was heard and the gates began to creak open. They watched as the army inside started to march towards them. "Fall back, pull back." Aragorn stated riding back towards the small army as the others followed him closely. The soldiers shifted uneasily as Aragorn shouted at them to hold their ground.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." Aragorn shouted getting the attention of all of them. "I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not his day, an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not his day, this day we fight. By all that you hold dear on this good earth. I bid you stand men of the west." Aragorn shouted as they all drew their swords and prepared to fight.

Kyna looked upon her brother with a light in her eyes. He was truly becoming the king he was always meant to be. With a proud smile drawing about her lips she unsheathed her sword. Everyone got of their horses and stood tall and proud ready for the first move that would draw the battle to a start. The group watched as they were slowly surrounded by the armies of Sauron. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli stated as he stood on Legolas' right side. "What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas questioned looking at the dwarf. "Aye. I can do that." Gimli stated softly. Kyna moved closer to Legolas and drew their hands together. Looking into each other's eyes she knew that this would be the last time in a while his eyes would show the love he possessed for her.

Kissing him one last time on the lips, she released his hand and prepared herself for the fight ahead. Her mind's eye drifted to Frodo and Bilbo. It traveled to the Shire where so many hobbits would be bustling about in order to prepare for the harvest. She remembered Lothlorien and how beautiful it was in the middle of spring just as the sun began to set. "I will miss that the most." She whispered to herself as she resigned herself to the fact that she most likely would not make it. But that wasn't exactly true, this was her home and her time and she would fight till the end, no matter what it would cost her.


	49. Erendil

**Sorry guys I know it has been forever but now is a really busy time for me so I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment. Also I am aware that I have a reader/commenter that does not like how I write my story. So listen up, I write my story how I like to write it and others enjoy it, I'm sorry if you don't like it but i'm not gonna change for one reader. So if it bothers you that much there are a lot of other LOTR stories on here. Okay enjoy guys and let me know what you think. There's only 1-2 chapters left.**

* * *

><p>They stood there facing the army of the black land. Ready to fight for their world, a fight for all things good and green that was Middle Earth. Eyes were drawn to Aragorn as he took a step out towards the army as if in a trance. He turned back to the others and looked his closest companions in the eyes. "For Frodo." He stated before turning and charging at the enemy. Merry and Pippin moved next before the whole procession sprang forth and charged at the enemy. They crashed into the enemy with a mighty clang and with that the last battle for middle earth had begun.<p>

Kyna used her sword with skill. Cutting down orcs while keeping an eye on Merry and Pippin in case they would need any help. Her magic also came out once in a while as she tried to fight off as many as she could. Kyna looked up as a screech rang through the crowd and smiled briefly at the sight of an Eagle fighting off the Nazgul. She then turned back and quickly gutted an orc as Merry's voice rang out. "Eagles, The eagles are coming." He shouted as the eagles appeared and started going after the Nazgul. Kyna parried another blow and hacked off an orcs head before spinning quickly and slicing through another ones gut.

Blood spilled forth from the wounds and splashed upon her, coloring her hands a tainted black. Kyna heard a loud bellow and turned around just in time to see Aragorn going against a giant cave troll. She kept her eyes trained on her brother as she fought of those whom were close by her in a desperate attempt to get closer to him as he was thrown to the ground. She watched as Aragorn turned over and the troll's foot lifted over and began a downward ascent. "NO." She shouted raising her right hand in the air. Her palm was facing the sky and her arm and hand shook as if she had a very heavy weight in her palm. The troll's foot was frozen in mid-air above Aragorn. Leaving enough room for the man to climb out. She kept her eyes focused on Aragorn and her mind on her magic as she watched her brother quickly crawl out from under the foot.

As soon as he was out from under she dropped her hand and allowed the foot to fall on the empty space with Aragorn safely away. "LOOK OUT." She heard a voice call from behind her. Kyna spun around as quickly as she could, just in time to see a smudge of black before it was intercepted by a flash of blonde. Blinking frantically she looked in front of her to see that Legolas had somehow made his way to her and threw himself in front of the killing blow meant for her. Quickly bringing her sword up, she killed the orc before grabbing Legolas as he fell. She struggled under his weight and ended up on her knees on the ground with Legolas' head cradled in her lap.

Kyna was so wrapped up in her tears that she did not see the troll flee or the tower fall, signaling that they had won the war. "We won." Legolas whispered with his hand over the wound that was slowly draining his life. "Yes and you are going to be okay, you are going to be able to grow old with me and watch your child grow up." Kyna stated through her tears. "You and I both know that that is not true. I sent a letter to my father you know, telling him that I had found the perfect woman to marry. It's a shame that won't come true." Legolas stated. "Shut up you stupid elf, you are going to be fine." Kyna stated as Aragorn and Gimli came over and looked down at the two from a distance. "Take care of our child, raise them well." Legolas whispered ignoring her. "No you can't die, I won't let you die." Kyna said putting her hand over top his hand that covered his wound.

Kyna gently set him down and then called forth all her magic. Her magic came through love and was meant to heal so it had to be able to save the man that caused it to come into blossom. Her hands started to emit a white light as she prayed that her magic would heal him. What was left of the army stood in shock as a orb of white light formed around the lovers and blocked them from view. "What is your wish my dear?" Kyna heard a chiming voice ask, causing her to look up. Standing on the other side of Legolas right inside the orb was a beautiful woman with hair of gold and perfect skin. Her radiance showed through and made the circle even brighter.

"Who are you?" Kyna asked not moving an inch. "My dear sweet Kyna, I am Erendil, the star that your family so cherishes, and I must ask again, what is your wish?" The star stated. "Legolas." Kyna whispered touching his pale cheek with a shaking hand. "You wish to bring him back from near death. It is a hard magic but it can be done if you can accept the consequences." Erendil stated moving gracefully over to Kyna's left side and kneeling beside her. "Anything." Kyna pleaded. "In order to save him you must lose him." Erendil stated solemnly. "What do you mean lose him?" Kyna asked looking at the star with tears in her eyes, fear showing through in the barest glimpse. "I can save him but he will lose every recollection of you. You will continue to be in his memories but as a shapeless blur." Erendil stated.

"That's the only way isn't it?" Kyna asked as her voice wavered. "Unfortunately yes, in order to save a life you must lose that which is most dear." The being stated. "Okay I accept the consequences, just heal him." Kyna stated. Erendil nodded and raised her hands above his wound only to be momentarily stopped by the young wizard. "Wait, is there any chance that he will remember me, that we will end up together again?" Kyna asked as she gripped Legolas' hand in her own. "True love always finds away, even if death is the only answer." Erendil stated before placing her hands over Legolas' wound and healing him. "Until dawn of May, I will be watching." Erendil stated as she along with the orb slowly faded away, once again allowing the army to see them.

Gandalf stood close by preparing the eagles to move to see if they could find Frodo and Sam. Kyna moved away from the elf as soon as she was sure she could stand. Allowing him room to stand up. She stood next to Aragorn as the elf gracefully got to his feet and looked around. "What happened?" Legolas questioned holding his newly healed side. "You don't remember? You took a sword in order to save Kyna." Pippin stated looking at the elf. "I'm sorry, who's Kyna?" He asked causing a gasp to run through the army. "Your-" Pippin was cut off by Kyna's hand on his shoulder. Pippin stopped and looked into the pained expression on the woman's face. "I am Kyna, and I thank you for your help." The brunette stated hiding beneath her hood. Legolas only nodded before brushing himself off as if nothing happened. "You will explain." Aragorn stated as they saddled up and prepared to ride out. "When Gandalf returns I shall." Kyna whispered with tears in her eyes.


	50. Of Letters and Leaving

**To all my readers, I am sorry for taking so long but right now is a very trying time. There was a death recently that hit me as well as many other in my family hard and I am also working on keeping grades up as well as balancing fundraisers,chorus,band,friends, and family as well as school. I tried to get this out last week but a intervention of sorts occurred preventing me from doing so. I hope to be finishing this story off soon. Although I tinkered with the idea of ending the story with this last chapter, i do not believe I will. Most stories need a happy ending after all. BTW to my last reviewer I am aware the I spelled Earendil wrong in a past chapter, however the way I spelled it in the previous chapter was deliberate. That was no the star itself and therefore I spelled the name in a different way to signify that although she is part of the star she is not the star in its self. Thank you for feeling the need to correct me though. I am done for now so until next time please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You're doing that wrong." Kyna stated coming out from behind a pillar and approaching her brother. Aragorn just sighed and dropped his hands to his sides as his sister came over and helped to fix his coronation clothing. Not looking into her brother's eyes, she relaced the front of his shirt in the criss cross pattern it was meant to be. When she was done she stepped back and motioned for him to put on the over shirt. After Aragorn had that on Kyna straightened the whole thing out before taking a step back and taking in the whole sight. Aragorn was clean shaven and dressed impeccably for the coronation that was soon to ensue.<p>

"Are you ready for today?" Kyna asked looking at her brother with a small smile on her face. Aragorn nodded before meeting her eyes a replying "Are You?" Kyna looked up suddenly and Aragorn watched as an array of emotions flashed across the young women's face making her look years older than she actually was. As quick as they showed they were slammed away and a false smile was in place. "Aragorn what on earth are you talking about, you're the one who is getting coronated today, not me." Kyna stated turning around and walking over to where a window stood open. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean, we all saw how hard it hit you just to retell your story." Aragorn stated walking up and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Kyna whispered. "I know but there is nothing to do about it." She said again, this time louder and more firm. "Yes there is, you could talk to him, make him see what he has lost. Tell him the truth." Aragorn said hating to see his sister in such a state. "No Aragorn I will not, it would kill him to know that he found love only to lose it and you know it. This is not something to dump on someone who thinks that everything is finally right in the world." Kyna said whipping around to face him, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. Aragorn reached forward and pulled the woman into his arms and smoother down her hair, holding tightly to his beloved sister. They stayed like that even as the door opened behind them and the devil of which they were speaking stepped in.

*Legolas' POV*

I started to call out to Aragorn as I entered into his dressing chambers but froze when I saw him embracing a brunette woman. Had he lost his feelings for Arwen? Even after he sent word to make sure she would be in attendance at the coronation today? I swept my eyes over the woman he held to himself and a fuzzy feeling took over as a feeling of nostalgia hit me. The girl seemed so familiar and yet I had no memory of her. I watched as they pulled apart and she kissed Aragorn on the cheek before disappearing through a side door. I don't know what hit me but I suddenly felt an overwhelming spike of jealousy towards my longtime friend but I shook it off quickly as we walked to his coronation spot. I couldn't help but thinking as we walked, that something was not right.

*Third Person POV*

Kyna watched the coronation in a blur from the balcony, only truly paying attention when Aragorn sang sweetly, when he once again found Arwen, and when all bowed to the hobbits. Kyna turned away from the scene and returned to where a sheet of paper laid by a quill and ink. With a deep breath, she sat down and took the quill in hand before starting to write.

_**Dear Aragorn,**_

_** I do believe that I owe you an apology before I begin. I should be strong and stay here and face down my demons. I chose to save him and I should be strong enough to face him but I'm not. I cannot stand and face him, I can't stand by and watch as he falls for another. I have already sent word to Thranduil and a small cottage well of the beaten path had been prepared. Only Gandalf, Thranduil, and I know of the exact location.**_

_** Do not doubt that I would have seen you through to the end of your days. I will yet keep that promise, even if you can't see me I will always be there. Whispers in the wind, and the flowers of the first warm day of spring shall show you that I am okay. Maybe one day I will find the strength to return but in the meantime please give my love to the others. Tell Merry and Pippin to simmer down for the next few years and to stop stealing the old farmer's crops. At least during the day, night works much better.**_

_** Tell Arwen that she will make a beautiful queen. Tell Gimli to never change, he may get annoying but he is my annoying dwarf of a friend. Tell Eowyn and Aria that life has a way of working things out and that they should not try and stray from what they want. Tell Frodo and Sam to stay strong and that I am proud of them. Lastly, you my dear brother will be a great king. Do not doubt yourself and do what you believe is right, even if others do not agree with what your choice is. You are wiser than you think and you will keep us in a state of peace for long years. Goodbye my dearest brother, until we meet again.**_

_**Sincerely Your Sister,**_

_**Kyna**_

_**P.S. Keep Arwen close, you never know when something will happen that might drive you apart.**_

Kyna sighed as she carefully folded the paper and started to move towards Aragorn's bed chamber. The coronation party had already begun so all would be there and it would be easy to drop off the letter and escape into the dark of the night. She was just about to open the room door when the handle twisted in her hand and the door was pulled open. Standing there in the doorway was Legolas himself. Kyna quickly lowered her face to the ground, not being able to look him in the eyes, the eyes that had held such love for her naught but a week ago.

"No one is to be back here." Legolas stated as he inspected the girl. She looked much to defeated for someone who should be celebrating the kings coronation. "I- I was just going to put this in my lords room for him to find later tonight." Kyna stated keeping her head down. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed back here no matter what." Legolas stated. "Yes but I, I'm sorry, if you could please give this to my lord Aragorn." She stated pressing the letter into his hands before quickly fleeing the hall. Legolas watched her leave before looking down at the paper in his hand and walking to the ball room where he knew Aragorn was.

He caught his friend in the center of the floor in the middle of a dance with Arwen. "Aragorn." He called approaching him and holding the letter out to him. Aragorn looked at him quizzically as he stopped in the center of the room. The others, who were of the main fellowship, stood up and approached as they watched his eyes widen in realization before he looked up and locked with the others. "She's running." Was all he got out before Aragorn and the others bolted out onto one of the balconies that jutted out from the wall. Aragorn saw Kyna burst out of the stables with Storm and he looked to where the guards were. "CLOSE ALL THE GATES, HAVE ALL THE GUARDS CLOSE THE GATES." He shouted and the guards quickly went to work.

But alas, a wizard with a strong and fierce flying horse is not so easily caught and they were all forced to watch in sorrow as she slipped out of the main gate and rode piece way into the field before turning and looking up at them. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the wind and it carried her voice up to her loved ones who had tears in their eyes as they watched her. Kyna raised her hand and waved to them before turning and riding quickly away, tears streaming down her face just as tears streamed down the faces of whole fellowship except a very confused elf who felt as if a piece of him had disappeared as that mystery of a woman rode off into the night.


	51. Of Ends and Meetings

*TWO MONTHS LATER*

Kyna hummed softly as she gently stroked her gently rounding belly. She was officially three months pregnant, and two months hidden. It was near dawn on the 30th of April and she could not find purchase in the sweet caress of sleep. The brunette slowly rocked back and forth in rocking chair as she thought about what the baby would look like. She could imagine a little boy with the fair elven complexion and the blonde hair of his father. A pair of green eyes looking up at her with a smile, or a little girl with curly brown hair and green eyes likes their father. She chuckled softly at all the possibilities before getting to her feet and walking out the front door of her cabin.

Looking to the east where she knew Minas Tirith was, she sighed and turned away quickly as she walked over to where a small one horse stable stood in a patch of silken moonlight. Kyna walked in and smiled as Storm whinnied softly and butted her head into the girls shoulder, begging for attention. A half smile crossed her lips as she pulled a brush off a nearby hook and started to carefully brush out the silken coat of the horse in front of her. Halfway through brushing the horse, she paused and rested her head against the broad neck of the animal.

"Oh Storm." She sighed softly. "What am I to do?" "I want to go back and be with my family but if Legolas is not there then it's an incomplete family." Kyna sighed again as she finished brushing the horses coat. "I guess I just hold in there." She whispered as she rehung the brush before walking back to the house. Kyna was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the footfalls coming from the South. The creature got closer and closer until he was practically on top of her. By the time Kyna noticed however, it was much too late. The brunette whipped around and dodged out of reach from the blade that was brought down quickly.

Kyna stumbled backward, not used to the new balance that accompanied a pregnancy. Hurrying back to her feet, she brought about an orb of protection just as the orc brought its sword down again. The metal chimed loudly as it bounced off of her shield. The orc let out a frustrated roar and started to bring his sword down repeatedly against the shield of magic. Kyna felt dread fill her as her magic started to give away under the heavy blows. She took a deep breath and gathered her magic along with the tattered magic left in the shield. She had planned to blast the orc but as soon the barrier was down, the creature brought its sword down swiftly.

Kyna's eyes closed as she realized her mistake, but where searing pain should have been, was only the sharp twang of metal against metal. The brunette's eyes snapped open just in time to see one Legolas Greenleaf knock the orc's sword up and away from where it had almost hit the woman. Kyna watched frozen in shock as the elf quickly took care of the orc before replacing his swords. Kyna snapped out of her shock though when Legolas started towards her. The brunette's hand flew to her stomach as she quickly sat up as she let out a deep, shaking breath.

"Are you okay?" She heard Legolas ask her. Kyna kept her eyes down as she nodded to the elf. Legolas furrowed his brows before walking over to the girl. Kyna jumped slightly as a hand was offered to her. She smiled slightly and took it gratefully and was then pulled to her feet. Legolas pulled her up a little too fast though and she stumbled forward only to be caught by two strong arms wrapping around her. Kyna and Legolas looked up into each other's eyes and Legolas stiffened as he stared into the eyes of the familiar woman in front of him.

Legolas' mind ran wild as suddenly all of his memories from the past year started replaying. They all seemed blurry and it seemed as if something was missing. "It is the dawn of May my child,"  
>"You have just saved this woman from death while you believed that she was no one important to you." "For that your memories shall be corrected, after all, love always finds a way." Erendil whispered into the elves mind as the memories once again played in his head. This time the memories were crystal clear and he could remember holding this woman in front of him. He could remember everything, even the day he should have technically died.<p>

Legolas' eyes opened and he stared into the eyes of the brunette in front of him. "Kyna?" He questioned with a pleading note to his voice. Kyna nodded slowly and lowered her head so that she no longer saw his eyes. Legolas placed his fingers underneath her chin and slowly pulled up the woman's face until she once again looked into his eyes. "Kyna." He stated again with a smile on his face before pulling the woman into a breathtaking kiss. Kyna froze for a second before falling into the kiss and relaxing. "It's the dawn of May." She heard a voice whisper as they pulled away and Kyna smiled as she realized that Legolas had had his memories restored. Kyna looked at him for a moment as tears began to stream, before she threw herself into the elves arms. She was home and there was no way she was ever going to leave the arms of the elf in front of her again. They were both coming home.

****************************************The End***************************************

* * *

><p>When I started this story I never imagined that it would become as popular as it has. It was just a story to pass time but it became so much more. But two years and 51 chapters later it is finally time to bring it to a close. I could not have asked for better fans and am glad to have written this for you. Even if it was disjointed. I am glad that you have kept up with the story. In the future I may be posting a sequel but for now this is a The End.<br>Songs that remind me of this story.  
>Every Night By: Imagine Dragons<br>On Top of The World By: Imagine Dragons  
>A Thousand Year By: Christina Perri<br>Stand By: Rascal Flatts  
>Wanted By: Hunter Hayes<br>I Won't Give Up By: Hunter Hayes  
>Goodbye to the Girl By: David Cook<br>Time of our Live By: David Cook  
>My Wish By: Rascal Flatts<br>What Hurts the Most By: Rascal Flatts  
>Unstoppable By: Rascal Flatts<br>Stop and Stare By: One Republic  
>I'll Stand By You By: Pretenders<br>Never Knew I Needed By: Ne-yo  
>You'll Be in My Heart By: Phil Collins<br>If I Never Knew You By: Jon Secada


End file.
